


In The Devil's Flesh

by Happiiness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, french fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiiness/pseuds/Happiiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la France des années 1920, Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme voulant profiter de sa jeunesse avec son meilleur ami Scott McCall. De son histoire d'amour compliquée avec Lydia Martin, jusqu'à celle passionnée partagée avec Derek Hale, Stiles comprendra que sa vie a beaucoup plus à lui offrir qu'il ne l'imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Jeff Davis et aux créateurs de Teen Wolf. De plus, l'histoire est inspirée de la vie de Raymond Radiguet et j'assume ne pas avoir inventé la totalité du scénario.
> 
> Résumé partie Stydia: Stiles Stilinski vit avec son père dans une petite ville du sud de la France. Un jour, il fait la rencontre de Lydia Martin, avec qui il démarrera une relation amoureuse compliquée car malheureusement, Lydia est fiancée à Jackson Whittmore, parti pour la guerre quelques mois plus tôt...
> 
> Résumé partie Sterek: Stiles a abandonné sa petite ville du sud de la France pour emménager avec son ami Isaac Lahey à Paris. Son rêve étant de devenir auteur, il fait la rencontre d'un des écrivains les plus célèbres de Paris: Derek Hale, avec qui il commencera une histoire d'amour passionnée, mais non sans-problèmes.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cette fanfiction se déroulera donc en deux parties. La première qui comportera environ 8 chapitres sera centrée sur Stiles et Lydia, et est inspirée du Diable Au Corps de Raymond Radiguet. La seconde, aura une douzaine de chapitres et elle sera tirée de la relation Radiguet/Cocteau et sera donc du Stiles/Derek. Pour ceux qui voudraient lire uniquement le Stydia, leur histoire aura une vrai fin, vous pourrez donc vous arrêter au chapitre 8. Et pour ceux qui au contraire veulent seulement lire le Sterek, et bien l'histoire sera indépendante donc vous pourrez la lire également. Mais je vous conseille de lire la fanfiction en entière, c'est toujours mieux.
> 
> Je posterai au rythme d'une chapitre par semaine, à chaque week-end. Et comme dit dans le disclaimer je ne m'attire pas le mérite du scénario car, même s'il y a de nombreuses différences entre l'oeuvre originale et cette fanfiction, je m'en suis énormément inspirée, surtout pour la partie Sterek. Le titre est d'ailleurs une tournure différente de la traduction anglaise: The Devil In The Flesh. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas historienne, et même si j'ai tenté de garder le maximum de réalisme possible dans cette histoire il y aura sans doute de nombreux anachronismes. J'en suis désolée. Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce que j'ai écris vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ou par message privée.

**Chapitre 1**

**23 août 1918**

Lorsque le 28 juin 1914, un jeune nationaliste Serbe portant le nom de Gavrilo Princip parvint à assassiner l’Archiduc héritier du trône Austro-hongrois Francois-Ferdinand et sa femme, il provoqua l'étincelle qui amena le monde à rentrer dans ce qui sera la plus grande et la plus meurtrière guerre que le monde ait jamais connu jusqu'alors ; La première Guerre Mondiale. Elle dura quatre ans, durant lesquelles plus de 60 millions de soldats durent aller se battre, 9 millions de personnes y sont mortes. Bien que cela soit une tragédie en soi, qui détruisit des familles et des vies par millions, ceux qui eurent la chance de ne pas avoir à se battre furent heureux d'apprendre les nouvelles de la guerre par le journal, sans avoir à les vivre. Et parmi les gens qui eurent la chance de ne pas avoir à risquer leurs vies, Stiles Stilinski était de ceux qui se déplaçaient chaque matin, à l'aube, pour recevoir les nouvelles quotidiennes du journal et pour en discuter avec admiration en compagnie de ses amis.

Il ne se nommait pas Stiles, évidemment, mais se faisait appeler comme ça car il le préférait. Son prénom était de toute façon trop dur à prononcer pour les habitants de la ville française qu'il côtoyait. Il vivait seul avec son père qui travaillait en tant que policier, suffisamment haut gradé pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment en temps de guerre. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Son père était trop vieux pour avoir été envoyé au front, et lorsque la guerre avait éclaté Stiles n'avait que 14 ans, donc il avait eu l'autorisation de rester chez lui. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à aller se battre, mais il savait que du haut de ses 17 ans, si la guerre ne se finissait pas rapidement il allait devoir y aller, abandonner sa famille, ses amis, sa vie entière pour donner sa vie au service d'une cause qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Stiles n'était pas un élève comme les autres, possédant une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il passait son temps à ne pas écouter en cours, à provoquer des bagarres au sein de son lycée avec son meilleur ami Scott McCall, ou à lire lorsqu'il était chez lui. Où il était souvent. Il adorait ça, s’immerger dans des histoires extraordinaires, d'amour ou d'aventure. Parfois il se mettait dans la barque que possédait son père sur la rivière non loin de chez lui et il s'y allongeait, un livre à la main et il le lisait en quelques heures. Son rêve était qu'un jour, à son tour, il puisse écrire un livre. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le temps de penser à son avenir ou à ses rêves. Aujourd'hui il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Et le présent c'était Scott et lui, adossés à un banc, regardant le ciel bleu s’étendre aux dessus d'eux, de légers nuages se déplaçant à l'horizon, le bruit de la ville en arrière-plan.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison Stiles, dit Scott, la guerre ne se finira pas de ci-tôt. 

Stiles soupira devant cette affirmation. Ils discutaient de ça depuis une heure déjà, et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Dit celui qui, il y a 4 ans m'affirmait « Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison Stiles, la guerre ne durera pas », s'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix de son ami qui rit devant la scène. Tout le monde pensait que ça durerait à peine quelques mois, mais il faut croire que vous aviez tous tort, aujourd'hui ça fait presque 4 ans et on envoie toujours des hommes par millier au front. Je trouve ça dégueulasse. 

Scott ne répondit pas. Il savait l'opinion que son meilleur ami avait de la guerre, depuis le début il ne la cachait pas. Lorsque, dans les premières semaines, les habitants disaient au revoir aux centaines d'hommes qui partaient, en leur lançant des fleurs et du vin, faisant pratiquement un feu d'artifice à chaque départ, les autres s’amusaient, Stiles lui broyait du noir. Il l'avait dit à son père qui l'y avait emmené une fois ; « Papa, pourquoi envoie-t-on tout ces hommes ? Ils vont mourir là-bas, c'est injuste », celui-ci ne trouvait rien à répondre. D'habitude les enfants ne posaient pas ce genre de questions, mais Stiles était différent. Il se les posait, ces questions qui mettaient les adultes mal à l'aise.

-De toute façon on peut rien y faire, conclu Stiles, devant le manque de réaction de Scott.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec cet air de chiot qui lui était propre. Ils se connaissent depuis des années Scott et lui, leur amitié était une des seules choses auxquelles tenait le jeune homme. Ça et son père.

-On va devoir reprendre les cours bientôt..., maugréa Scott pour changer de sujet.

Stiles lui lança un regard plein d'encouragement.

-On va y arriver, après tout les cours c'est pas la mort non plus.

Scott mit sa tête entre ses mains avec théâtralité pour montrer à quel point il ne voulait pas y retourner. Lui et Stiles n'étaient pas de grands fans de leur école, à 17 ans ils avaient eu le choix d'arrêter mais leurs parents avaient décidé de leur fournir une éducation plus élevé que la moyenne, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour des adolescents vivant dans une aussi petite ville du sud ouest de la France.

-« Pas la mort » non évidemment, mais c'est loin d'être le paradis non plus, dit Scott, de la tristesse exagérée dans sa voix.

Stiles rit mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il vit son ami se remettre dans une position plus confortable sur le banc, étendant ses bras et observant la place près de laquelle ils se trouvaient. 

-J'ai vraiment envie de quitter cette ville perdue au milieu de nul part Scott...fini par dire Stiles, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. 

Il y pensait depuis longtemps, partir, s'installer dans une ville plus grande, peut-être même Paris ! Ça pourrait arriver, lorsqu'il aurait fini ses études il pourrait le faire. Si la guerre se décidait à se terminer. 

-Moi aussi, répondit Scott. On le fera, ne t'inquiète pas, on va partir ! 

A ce moment, ils virent trois jeunes filles passer devant eux, qui leur lancèrent un sourire. 

-Enfin, si on pas trouvé quelque chose qui nous retienne avant de partir...Insinua Scott en lançant à Stiles un petit coup de coude. 

Ce dernier hésita à rendre leurs sourires aux jeunes filles, mais alors qu'il allait le faire elles détournèrent leurs regards et s'avancèrent dans une autre rue. Stiles soupira. Il avait rarement eu de la chance avec les filles, tout comme Scott. Les rares relations qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de vivre n'avaient pas durées plus de quelques jours, et rien de s'était passé de spécial. C'était dommage, car Stiles aurait vraiment eu envie de trouver quelqu'un, de tomber amoureux. Ce devait être une sacrée expérience à vivre... 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière l'horizon, ce qui étirait les ombres des maisons et bâtiments que possédait le village. Stiles regarda sa montre.

-Je devrais rentrer, mon père va encore me hurler dessus si j'arrive après l'heure qu'il m'a donné. En même temps hier je suis rentré deux heures en retard...

-T'es incorrigible, dit Scott en riant.

Stiles se leva et récupéra la veste qu'il avait posé sur le banc.

-Je sais, dit-il. On se revoit demain !

Il fit un signe de la main à son ami puis se retourna en direction de sa maison. Il habitait à quelques minutes du centre-ville, et il connaissait par cœur le chemin qu'il empruntait pour aller à l'école. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Stiles se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'habiter dans une ville comprenant un lycée, sinon il aurait du déménager, peut-être dans un endroit encore plus perdu que celui dans lequel il vivait déjà.

L'adolescent finit par arriver chez lui après 10 minutes de marche. Sa maison était grande, sur 2 étages, un bout de jardin s’étendait derrière la clôture, dans lequel se trouvaient quelques buissons et arbres dont ils ne prenaient pas soin. Stiles ouvrit la porte et découvrit son père à l'intérieur, l'attendant dans la cuisine. Depuis la mort de sa mère qui avait été emporté par la maladie, Stiles et son père vivait seul, et c'était ce dernier qui était donc dans l'obligation de cuisiner, car il n'avait jamais eu envie de se remarier.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit Stiles en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Oh tu as fais pire, répondit son père. Le dîner sera bientôt près.

Stiles enleva également sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteau puis s'assit à table pour boire un verre d'eau.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dis, mais demain on va aller se promener avec une nouvelle famille qui a emménagé en ville il y a quelques jours, annonça son père.

Stiles mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information.

\- « On » tu dis ?

\- Oui, « on », je leur ai parlé de toi et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer.

Stiles soupira. 

-Fait pas cette tête, on va bien s'amuser ! Encouragea-t-il l'adolescent qui semblait loin d'apprécier l'idée d'aller se balader avec de parfaits inconnus. 

Son père se retourna vers lui et lâcha la spatule dont il se servait pour remuer la nourriture qu'il était en train de préparer. 

-Et, si ça peut te motiver à venir, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une fille. 

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira à cette déclaration et il sourit malgré lui. 

-Ah oui ?

Il se racla la gorge et regretta immédiatement de n'avoir pas su contenir ses émotions devant son père qui se mit à rire bêtement.

-T'es pas mon fils pour rien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que cette après-midi à se balader avec de parfaits inconnus n'allait pas être si mal finalement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**24 août 1918**

Le soleil qui se levait propageait ses rayons sur toute la ville dans laquelle les Stilinski habitaient, réveillant les coqs qui eux-mêmes réveillèrent les habitants. Chacun se levèrent, allèrent chercher le pain, le journal, préparant leur journée...Ça n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, une belle matinée du mois d’août.

Stiles s'était levé à l'aube, il était tôt mais il avait suffisamment dormi donc le réveil ne fut pas une grande épreuve pour lui. Il se prépara et sorti chercher les nouvelles du jour, comme presque chaque matin. Il appréciait énormément ces moments seuls où il pouvait se balader dans la fraîcheur de l'été. Les rues commencèrent à s'animer, les habitants sortirent beaucoup pour la même raison que Stiles. Évidemment ils avaient accès à la radio, mais la plupart des gens préféraient obtenir des nouvelles du journal. L'adolescent marcha donc une dizaine de minute, dit « bonjour », lança un sourire aux personnes qu'il connaissait et acheta le journal.

Les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes, la guerre ne se terminait pas, on recensait toujours des morts par centaines. Personne ne voyait plus l’intérêt de se battre, tout le monde priait pour qu'un matin la une soit « La Guerre est Terminée »mais ça n'était jamais le cas. Stiles soupira et passa acheter une baguette de pain avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce jour là était celui où il allait devoir se balader avec la famille dont son père avait parlé. Ça ne l’enchantait pas particulièrement mais la perspective de rencontrer leur fille adoucissait la situation. Il se mit à imaginer comment elle pourrait, jolie il l’espérait.

-Alors les nouvelles ? Demanda son père lorsque Stiles rentra dans la maison, une tasse de café à la main.

-Toujours les mêmes, répondit l'adolescent en mettant ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table.

Son père lui sourit et lui proposa du café, ce qu'il déclina. Cette boisson n'était peut-être pas la meilleure pour le jeune hyperactif qu'il était. Surtout dès le matin. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, pour aller y lire un livre en attendant de devoir aller accompagner son père. Il se doutait qu'il irait sûrement vers 11h, lorsqu'il ferait un peu plus chaud.

Il attendit donc, un livre de Dickens à la main, plongeant dans l'histoire passionnante du jeune Oliver Twist. Son père possédait une grande bibliothèque dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs centaines de livres que Stiles rêvait de dévorer le plus rapidement possible.

Le temps passa et Stiles finit par descendre lorsqu'il entendit son aîné l’appeler. Il dévala les escaliers et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bord de la rivière. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et ils finirent par croiser trois autres personnes, attendant patiemment sur un banc. Stiles devina que c'étaient les personnes dont son père lui avait parlé. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main aux inconnus qui se levèrent et s'approchèrent des Stilinski.

-Bonjour, leur dit le père de Stiles en serrant la main du grand homme se trouvant devant lui.

Stiles détailla les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. L'homme qui discutait avec son père était grand, les cheveux brun avec des reflets roux, il souriait et tenait la main de sa femme. Celle-ci avec également les cheveux bruns, semblait âgée d'une quarantaine d'année et s'intéressait beaucoup à la conversation de l'officier de police. Ce qui attira le regard de Stiles fut la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé qui dégageait un visage pâle, de grands yeux verts foncés et des lèvres rouges qui s'accordaient à la couleur rose clair de sa robe. La première pensée que Stiles eut fut qu'elle était magnifique.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Stiles lui sourit et ce fut avec bonheur qu'il vit qu'elle fit de même.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit le père de la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. L'adolescent la serra en faignant un sourire même s'il avait du mal à détacher les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, répondit-il.

Il entendit son père rire à côté de lui et décida donc de reprendre contenance en arrêtant de fixer l'inconnue.

-Je vous présente ma femme, Nathalie et ma fille, Lydia, dit le grand homme en montrant de la main sa famille.

-Enchanté, répondit Stiles d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus assurée.

Il vit Lydia esquisser un sourire devant le manque de confiance en lui qu'il assurait. Elle comprit que c'était elle qui le perturbait. Le père de l'adolescent le présenta à son tour et ils décidèrent de partir se balader près de la rivière.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, les adultes étaient regroupés devant tandis que Stiles et Lydia se trouvaient derrière eux, marchant à leur allure et observant le paysage. Eux parlaient de la ville, de comment ils s'intégraient, contrairement aux deux adolescents qui n'échangèrent pas un mot. Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, commencer une conversation mais il avait peur de la déranger dans ses pensées. Finalement il craqua :

-Alors, comment trouves-tu la ville ? Demanda-t-il, après avoir hésité s'il devait la vouvoyer ou la tutoyer.

Lydia se tourna vers lui et lui lança un grand sourire.

-Elle est très belle, différente de celle dans laquelle je suis née, répondit-elle.

-Où es-tu née ?

-Dans un petit village dans le centre de la France.

Stiles acquiesça à cette affirmation.

-C'est beaucoup plus grand, plus vaste, j'ai eu un petit peu de mal à m'y habituer, dit-elle en détournant son regard vers l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement à leur droite.

-C'est vrai que si tu n'as jamais été dans une grande ville cela doit être un peu déroutant. Mais c'est loin d'être la plus importante en France tu sais, Paris est beaucoup plus grande.

Lydia lui sourit.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup aller y vivre.

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Lydia lui expliqua qu'elle avait quitté son village natal car son père avait trouvé un autre travail ici et que même si ça avait été dur de quitter son ancienne vie elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait.

-Le plus dur a été quand la guerre a commencé, expliqua-t-elle en observant de petits canards gris sauter dans l'eau depuis le bord de la rivière, j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis y partir pour se battre, alors le fait de quitter mon village m'a permis de passer à autre chose par rapport à eux.

Stiles ne su d'abord pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis suffisamment âgés pour faire la guerre. Aucun d'ailleurs.

-Tu les aimais beaucoup, je comprends, mais ils vont revenir ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en voyant son beau visage devenir triste.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit mais Stiles sentit qu'elle n'était pas totalement sincère.

-Tu as raison, il faut garder espoir, il reviendra !

L'adolescent acquiesça une nouvelle fois, puis failli lui demander qui exactement elle entendait par « il » quand son père vint les interrompre.

-Alors Lydia, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis infirmière, je faisais déjà ça dans le village où j'habitais auparavant mais ici l’hôpital est beaucoup plus grand.

Stiles se demanda quel genre d’hôpitaux engageaient des adolescentes en temps qu'infirmière puis il comprit. Lydia n'était plus une adolescente.

-Oui, du haut de ses 19 ans notre fille aide les malades et les handicapés, n'est-ce pas adorable ? S'exclama le père de Lydia sur un ton sur-joué en prenant sa femme par la taille.

Elle avait donc 19 ans, et il y avait également un « il » dans sa vie. Cette fois ce fut le visage de Stiles qui devint triste. Il vit celui de Lydia prendre une teinte rougeâtre à cause de l’embarrât que lui provoquait son père mais elle ne répondit rien.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore de longues minutes. Le père de Stiles continua à parler aux parents de Lydia, mais cette-fois celle-ci participa à la conversation. Stiles, quant à lui, ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle soit plus âgée et sans doute en couple. Il se trouva idiot, de toute façon c'était impossible qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et Lydia. Il s'était fait des illusions, comme d'habitude.

Finalement, après environ 1 heure de promenade sous le doux soleil de France ils décidèrent de se séparer, non sans évoquer l'idée de se revoir. Stiles vit Lydia lui sourire, puis lui tourner les talons pour partir avec sa famille. Il eut le cœur serré à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, mais se dit qu'il ne laisserait jamais ça arriver.

* * *

 

-Donc elle a un fiancé? Demanda Scott en se redressant sur le banc sur lequel lui et Stiles étaient assis.

-Je crois, répondit le jeune hyperactif, du moins il y a un mec qui est parti à la guerre et dont elle attend le retour, après j'en sais rien si c'est son fiancé, son copain, son cousin, son frère...

Il sentit Scott lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

-Allez, au pire si c'est son copain bah c'est pas grave, c'est pas la seule jolie fille de la ville après tout. En plus tu m'as dit qu'elle était plus âgée du coup, ce n'est pas pour t’offenser mais je vois pas trop ce qu'elle ferait avait un lycéen de 17 ans...

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et repoussa avec énervement la main de son meilleur ami en riant sarcastiquement. Scott adorait le provoquer en lui disant ce genre de choses et d'habitude, ça ne touchait pas Stiles mais là il se sentait vraiment vexé.

-Tu comprends pas, quand je l'ai vu j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle était faîte pour moi. Elle est magnifique, et gentille, et intelligente...

-Et tu ne l'as vu qu'une heure à peine. Tu crois pas que t'emballes un peu Stiles ? Le coupa Scott en riant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Scott avait raison et qu'il s'emballait vraiment pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne faisait que penser à Lydia depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il voulait plus que tout la revoir mais ne savait pas comment.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais la revoir, d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Scott prendre une expression de concentration intense.

-Hm...Demande à ton père où elle habite et va la voir ? Ou alors incruste-toi la prochaine fois qu'il ira dîner chez eux.

Stiles baissa les yeux.

-C'est une bonne idée oui. Je verrai.

Il conclu la conversation ainsi, tout en pensant que Scott avait raison et que s'incruster chez Lydia pouvait être une solution.

Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à sortir Lydia de sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait quitté le matin-même. C'était comme si elle l’obsédait. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas obséder ses pensées pendant longtemps s’ils ne se revoyaient pas.

-Et sinon cette Lydia elle n'aurait pas une meilleure amie ? Demanda Scott en souriant à la manière d'un petit chiot, les yeux brillant.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire.

-J'en sais rien, j'espère pour toi, faudrait pas que tu restes célibataire si moi j'me trouve une copine !

Scott haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux faire une compétition ? J'vais te montrer qui est le patron en matière de filles, s'exclama-t-il.

Et tout deux se mirent à rire en voyant deux de leurs amis de classe arriver. C'était Danny et Mason.

-Vous auriez pas du feu ? Demanda Mason, une cigarette à la bouche.

Stiles remarqua que Danny tenait également une cigarette à la main.

-Non désolé, fit Scott.

Il vit Danny lancer un regard désespéré à Mason qui mit sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Ce dernier enleva sa cigarette de sa bouche et s'assit à côté de Stiles.

-On a oublié notre briquet et incapable de trouver du feu nul part, ça craint, précisa Mason en soupirant.

Stiles n'était pas spécialement proche de Mason et Danny mais ils étaient le genre de personnes qui étaient amis avec tout le monde, alors même si le jeune adolescent ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux en cours ça ne les empêchait pas de s'incruster lorsqu'il était avec Scott. En réalité même si Mason et Danny étaient amis avec tout le lycée, ils n'étaient réellement proches de personnes, sauf d'eux-mêmes car ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années.

-C'est bon Mason on peut s'en sortir sans fumer une après-midi, dit Danny qui était encore debout devant eux.

Mason acquiesça et rangea sa cigarette dans son paquet, en mettant au passage celle qui lui tendait son ami.

-Vous avez vu la nouvelle famille qui a emménagé près de l'église ? Demanda Danny. Les Martin ils s’appellent je crois. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une fille !

Stiles entendit Scott rire à sa droite et lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras.

-Ah oui, Stiles connaît bien leur fille ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune hyperactif se sentit rougir mais tenta de garder son calme. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

-J'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle ce matin, c'est tout, tu l'as dit toi-même c'est pas grand chose.

Il sentit les regards de ses amis peser sur lui, ils attendaient qu'il en dise plus mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle. Surtout pas à ses amis masculins qui risquait de s’intéresser à elle.

-Tu vas rien nous dire sur elle ? Demanda Mason avec un air offensé.

-T'inquiète pas Stilinski, on va pas te la piquer, dit Danny en riant ce qui fit rire Mason également.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, mais préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui.

-J'ai rien à dire, et de toute façon il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit demain en cours !

Il se leva du banc et fit un signe de la main à ses amis avant de partir. En réalité il ne devait pas réellement y aller mais cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'ils avaient peut-être des vues sur Lydia, même s'ils lui avaient dit le contraire, éveillait chez lui un sentiment de jalousie qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Après tout il n'avait vu Lydia que très peu, pourquoi ressentait-il un besoin de la garder pour lui ? Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**2 octobre 1918**

Les maigres tentatives de Stiles pour éviter de penser à Lydia échouèrent lamentablement. Elle l'obsédait, chaque jour il pensait à elle, se demandant où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle voyait. Il se mit à rêver que peut-être elle pensait à lui, que peut-être elle avait envie de le revoir. Mais il se sentait idiot, ce n'était pas parce qu’ils s'étaient vu une fois et que lui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Alors il avait accepté de devoir attendre, et puis un jour, par miracle, son père fut invité à dîner chez eux. Stiles sauta sur l'opportunité pour venir avec lui, s'incrustant avec son père même s'il n'avait pas été invité à la base. Par chance, les Martin n'y virent aucun inconvénient, au contraire, ils furent très heureux de le revoir. Stiles également, même s'il était plus heureux de pouvoir voir Lydia à nouveau que le père de la jeune fille.

La soirée se passa bien, il dîna et discuta avec les adultes, de ses études, de ce qu'il comptait faire après, de son ambition de monter à Paris...Ses dires intéressèrent beaucoup Lydia ce qui le rendit très heureux. Il délaissa donc les parents de la jeune fille pour pouvoir discuter pleinement avec elle. Ils parlèrent de tout, et de rien. Stiles lui parla plus en détail de ce qu'il aimait faire, notamment de sa passion pour la lecture, et fut ravis de voir que c'était également le cas de Lydia. Elle lui parla longuement de ce qu'elle lisait, de ses livres préférés et de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Stiles approuva certains de ses avis et réfuta d'autres, mais jamais ils ne se querellèrent. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de livres mais Lydia semblait tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait qu'il n'osa pas changer de sujet. Alors pendant qu'elle parlait, Stiles pouvait la détailler des yeux. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle. Ce jour là elle avait laissé ses cheveux partiellement détachés sur le côté qui retombait comme des flammes rouges sur son épaule. Elle souriait à mesure qu'elle parlait de son ouvrage préféré et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même.

Malheureusement la soirée du se terminer, et c'est avec des regrets non dissimulés que Stiles se prépara à quitter la maison de Lydia. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir après avoir remercié et salué les Martin, Lydia lui fit savoir qu'elle adorerait qu'ils se revoient, ce qui rendit Stiles plus heureux que jamais.

Alors ils se revirent, plusieurs fois. Souvent à l'extérieur, dans la ville, car Stiles n'avait pas réellement envie que son père soit toujours dans leurs pattes, ou que les parents de Lydia les surprennent si quelque chose devait arriver. Car Stiles aurait tout donné pour que quelque chose arrive.

Mais ça aurait été trop facile, car le « il » dont Lydia avait parlé existait bel et bien. Stiles lui avait posé la question un jour, et elle lui avait expliqué que son fiancée, Jackson, était parti se battre 1 an auparavant. La nouvelle avait fait un choc à l'adolescent, savoir qu'elle était promise à un autre avait été dur à supporter. Mais bizarrement, même si la jalousie le prenait au ventre lorsqu'il entendait Lydia parler de son fiancé, ça ne lui enlevait aucune envie de passer du temps avec elle. Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation de leur relation il était resté encore plus souvent avec elle.

Peut-être était-ce le frisson de savoir que ce qu'il faisait était interdit ? Mais après tout ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, et puis ce que ressentait Stiles pour elle était réel, il le savait. Et puis Jackson était à la guerre alors tout allait bien.

Même quand il l'avait accompagné acheter des meubles pour le futur appartement de Lydia et Jackson, Stiles était resté fier et droit, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'une quelconque jalousie. Il ne voulait pas montrer quoi que ce soit à Lydia. Alors lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour un deuxième avis, il avait évidemment accepté, voyant ça comme une façon de passer plus de temps avec elle.

-Que penses-tu de ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant une table accompagnée de chaises en bois sculpté.

Stiles acquiesça, sans montrer plus d'enthousiasme.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de donner ton avis aujourd'hui, dit-elle pour montrer son énervement face au manque de réaction de son ami.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, un air caricaturalement choqué au visage.

-Veux-tu que je te montre un vrai enthousiasme par rapport à ces meubles ? Pas de problème ! S'exclama-t-il avec théâtralité. Regarde moi ces magnifiques chaises, ne sont-elles pas belles, avec leur dorures ? Et ce buffet ! Mon Dieu ce buffet ! Je pourrais lui écrire une ode tellement ses ornements m'inspirent !

Il vit Lydia lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement mais décela un sourire qu'elle ne pu cacher longtemps. Elle finit par lui sourire franchement, devant la tête de pitre que faisait l'adolescent.

Il adorait la faire rire, réussir à déceler la jeune fille folle derrière l'image de princesse superficielle qu'elle arborait parfois. Car Lydia avait l'air de ça, elle portait un jugement sur tout, et n'avait pas peur de montrer son opinion. Certains trouveraient qu'elle ne reste pas à sa place, qu'elle devrait apprendre à se taire, mais c'était ça que Stiles préférait chez elle. Savoir qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Arrête un peu, tu te donnes en spectacle pour rien, dit-elle après avoir récupéré un sérieux approximatif.

Stiles revint donc à ses côtés, et ils continuèrent à regarder des meubles, en critiquèrent certains et décidèrent d'en acheter d'autre. Lydia avait l'intention d'aller vivre dans sa future maison avant que Jackson revienne de la guerre, et Stiles ne put que penser que comme ça ils pourraient se voir chez elle, au lieu de devoir toujours rester dehors.

Ils finirent la journée ainsi et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, Stiles aillant toujours le même pincement au cœur quand il voyait Lydia lui tourner le dos pour s’éloigner de lui.

* * *

 

C'était une belle journée d'octobre, encore étonnamment douce pour la saison froide qui approchait. Peu de nuages décoraient le ciel et la brise qui s'était levée ne dérangeait pas Stiles et Lydia qui étaient assis tout deux dans un parterre d'herbe près de la rivière qui s'écoulait lentement devant eux. Quelques jours auparavant Stiles avait évoqué l'idée de faire un pique-nique avec la jeune fille et cette dernière avait accepté. Alors ils avaient prit une couverture, préparé de leur côté plusieurs choses à manger et s'étaient retrouvés pour partager un moment l'un avec l'autre.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et chacun des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble était comme un cadeau que le ciel offrait à Stiles. Par chance, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur les rives de la rivière, et son père n'avait posé aucune question lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il sortait ce jour là. Parfois, il utilisait l'excuse d'une rencontre avec Scott mais cette fois il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Lydia n'avait également pas eu de problème car elle avait finalement emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, dans l'attente du retour de Jackson. Ce que Stiles redoutait plus que tout.

-Je te trouve très belle aujourd'hui, dit le jeune hyperactif ce qui fit sourire Lydia.

Il était assis à côté d'elle, à quelques centimètres de distance. Ils ne mangeaient plus et, alors que Lydia regardait le paysage se dessinant autour d'eux, Stiles ne pouvait détourner le regard d'elle. Elle portait un chapeau coloré qui mettait en valeur les traits de son visage et une robe bleue claire. Au bout de quelques minutes Lydia se rendit compte de la façon dont Stiles l'observait.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens de le dire, je te trouve très belle. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

Lydia rit à nouveau, se sentant rougir.

-Merci, mais c'est assez déstabilisant, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu dois avoir l'habitude que les garçons te dévisagent de cette manière non ?

La jeune fille marqua une pause.

-C'est vrai oui, ce qui énerve assez Jackson, dit-elle, une sorte de mélancolie dans la voix.

Stiles ne su d'abord pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu dire une réplique cinglante, mais il savait que critiquer le fiancé de la fille qu'il appréciait n'était pas une excellente idée.

-Il a de la chance de t'avoir, finit-il par répondre.

Il vit Lydia retourner la tête vers lui, un sourire lumineux au visage.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, dit-elle sans modestie ce qui fit rire Stiles.

Il adorait ce trait de caractère chez la jeune rousse, elle était drôle et n'avait pas peur de se mettre en valeur contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles qu'il connaissait.

Une brise se leva ce qui fit voler quelques mèches des cheveux de Lydia sous son chapeau, et une lui retomba sur les yeux. Stiles se redressa et la dégagea du bout de ses doigts, plongeant son regard brun dans celui vert de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit du coin des lèvres, et Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Il replaça la mèche derrière son oreille, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux de Lydia. Cette dernière finit par se reculer et posa sa main sur celle de Stiles qu'elle avait repoussé. Stiles serra sans s'en rendre compte les doigts et agrippa la main de Lydia. Ce simple touché fit s'emballer son cœur à nouveau, et Lydia du le voir car elle enleva sa main peu après.

Elle détourna le regard vers la rivière, ce qui rendit Stiles triste. Mais c'était évident, Lydia était fiancée, pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un jeune garçon comme lui ? Elle avait 19 ans, il en avait 17. C'était un adolescent hyperactif insouciant qui lisait trop, et elle une jeune femme magnifique et cultivée qui allait sous peu emménager avec son futur mari. Stiles ne pouvait rivaliser. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Pourtant, même s'il savait cela, que c'était presque impossible, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait Lydia, il voulait tenir sa main à nouveau, il voulait voir son sourire tout les jours, il voulait être celui avec qui elle emménagerait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça n'était pas de l'amour, pourtant c'était comme un besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais comment faire ? Il ne savait pas comment Lydia réagirait s'il tentait quelque chose. Peut-être le considérait-elle seulement comme un ami, c'était sûrement le cas.

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Lydia retourna la tête vers lui.

-J'ai commencé à lire Baudelaire, dit-elle.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils. Elle disait sans doute ça pour commencer une nouvelle conversation et oublier le moment un peu trop personnel qu'ils venaient de traverser.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Personnellement je trouve que trop peu de gens comprennent le vrai sens de ses poésies.

Lydia lui expliqua son point de vue par rapport à cet auteur qu'appréciait beaucoup Stiles. Il fut heureux de voir qu'ils partageaient une nouvelle fois le même, et que Lydia était de ceux qui comprenait réellement les écrits de Baudelaire. A chacune de ses paroles, Lydia montait dans l'estime de Stiles, lui prouvant son intelligence et sa culture. Sa façon de voir les choses était fascinante.

-J'aimerais beaucoup te montrer mes écrits, annonça le jeune homme.

Cette fois ce fut Lydia qui haussa les sourcils.

-Tu écris ? Ça serait un plaisir de te lire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Stiles écrivait en effet mais il n'avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire ça, pourquoi l'envie soudaine de montrer ses poésies et ébauches de nouvelles à Lydia était soudainement arrivée. Il sentait qu'elle aurait un regard juste sur son travail et qu'elle était sans doute la seule capable d'apporter une critique constructive.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en réponse. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Stiles ne le comprit pas. Il ne su pas pourquoi, il ne su pas comment, mais ça arriva. Lydia lui avait sourit à nouveau, dévoilant de jolies fossettes ce qui fit briller ses yeux et Stiles fut incapable de s'en empêcher. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles rosées de la jeune rousse. Elles avaient un goût sucré qui allait parfaitement bien à Lydia. Cette dernière ne se recula pas, laissant Stiles appuyer le baiser plus fortement sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche, pour passer sa langue dans celle de la jeune femme. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Lydia, le caressant doucement. Puis il tenta de se reculer pour briser le baiser lorsqu'il senti Lydia s'approcher plus de lui. Elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de Stiles avec plus de force. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu plus, que ce baiser dure toujours, que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais celles de Lydia. Mais pourtant elle finit par éloigner.

Elle était rouge, et lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et brillant, son expression affichait une émotion que Stiles fut incapable de traduire. Il ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il s'excuser ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait fait c'était tout. Il avait écouté son corps et peut-être était-ce une mauvaise chose mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Stiles attendit la réaction de Lydia, qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, toujours les yeux grands ouverts, les joues empourprés. Stiles voulu articuler quelque chose mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Puis Lydia baissa sa main, et tourna la tête, une expression de profond choc au visage. Elle regarda une dernière fois Stiles qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire et se leva, attrapa ses affaires et partit sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent qui ne su pas comment réagir.

Elle s'était enfuie. Car il l'avait embrassé. Il la vit partir, en marchant très vite, et se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur. Il avait peut-être détruit à jamais ce qu'ils partageaient. Mais il ne le regrettait toujours pas, car il avait bien sentit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle l'avait embrassé à son tour.

Stiles sourit malgré lui, des étincelles dans les yeux, encore le goût des lèvres de Lydia en mémoire.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait vraiment embrassé. Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre le sol, sans réussir à arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, seul sur les berges de la rivière.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**17 octobre 1918**

_17 octobre 1918 _

_Deux semaines. Il s'est écoulé deux semaines depuis notre baiser. Deux semaines sans nouvelle. Deux semaines à se ronger les sangs, à espérer peut-être une lettre ou une visite. Deux semaines de cauchemars._

_Quand j'y repense j'aurais du retourner la voir, mais mon instinct m'avait soufflé que je devais lui laisser du temps. Que peut-être avais-je fais une erreur alors c'était à elle de venir me voir. Mais voilà plus de quatorze jours que je ne la vois plus, et je ne le supporte plus._

_Je ne comprends rien, je ne comprend plus. L'impact qu'elle a sur moi est trop oppressant. Elle obsède chacune de mes pensées, je la vois dans chacun de mes actes, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. Je ne comprends rien. Ça n'était pas censé arrivé, je n'aurais pas du laisser ces émotions prendre le dessus. Je suis en train de devenir dépendant d'une jeune femme fiancée à un autre. C'était une erreur, une grosse erreur._

_Mais le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa main, la couleur de ses cheveux...C'est comme un supplice. Elle me manque, sa compagnie me manque, sa voix, son rire, je n'arrive plus à me passer d'elle. Alors que faire ? Il est possible qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers moi, peut-être a-t-elle déjà quitté la ville, peut-être m'a-t-elle déjà oublié...Non c'est impossible._

_Elle ne ferait pas ça._

_Je devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Mon père ? Non, il ne comprendrait pas la relation que je partage avec elle. Mais est-ce vraiment une relation ? Nous nous sommes seulement embrassé après tout, il n'y a aucun mal à ça._

_Je me voile la face. Évidemment que c'est mal, elle en aime un autre, qui est parti se battre pour la France, risquer sa vie pour le pays, et moi je profite de son absence pour m'amuser avec sa fiancée. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas repoussé directement ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rendu mon baiser ? Elle savait que ce qu'on faisait était mal, pourtant elle n'a pas reculé directement. Au contraire !_

_Je comprends encore moins. Je déteste ne pas comprendre._

_Je pourrais en parler à Scott mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il me jugerait peut-être, ou il me dirait d'aller la voir. C'est peut-être ça la solution. Mais j'ai peur d'être trop insistant, et qu'elle finisse par vraiment me rejeter. Mais pourtant je ne vois que ça à faire ! Je ne peux rester là encore plus longtemps, à attendre désespérément un miracle qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. C'est à moi de prendre les devants, c'est à moi de faire bouger les choses. Et si elle me repousse aujourd'hui et bien soit, je ferai avec. Je continuerai à vivre sans elle._

_Suis-je trop dramatique ?_

_Sans doute. Mais ma décision est prise._

Stiles referma son journal et posa son stylo plume sur son bureau en bois. Il prit son livre et le mit sous son oreiller, car il avait peur qu'un jour son père le découvre et le lise. Il savait que tenir un journal n'était plus vraiment de son âge mais écrire ses pensées et ses émotions l'aidait beaucoup à les canaliser. De plus, avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ces derniers temps il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas le juger. Et un journal intime ne parlait pas.

Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller voir Lydia, et de mettre la situation au clair. Ruminer et se plaindre dans son coin ne changerait rien au problème si Lydia ne se décidait pas à venir le voir. Si la jeune rousse ne venait pas à Stiles, Stiles viendrait à la jeune rousse. Il se leva de sa chaise, enfila sa veste car il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid à l'extérieur et sortit de la maison sans même prévenir son père.

Il savait où se trouvait la nouvelle maison de Lydia car elle le lui avait dit un peu auparavant, alors il prit son vélo et se dirigea vers son but. Elle habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, Stiles mit de longues minutes avant d'y arriver. Il vit sur le chemin certains de ses amis de classe qui eux aussi bravaient le froid commençant à s'installer mais ne perdit pas son temps à leur parler. Il voulait que rien ne le détourne de ce qu'il voulait faire. Stiles finit par arriver chez Lydia et déposa son vélo sur la barrière qui entourait la maison et le jardin. C'était une jolie habitation, sur deux étages, de couleur gris clair entourée par un parterre de verdure surmonté de quelques fleurs.

Mais Stiles n'était pas là pour observer la maison.

Il s'approcha de la porte, se demandant si Lydia était là ou s'il allait devoir retourner chez lui pour revenir le lendemain et décida de frapper. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement et le stress prendre possession de son corps. Pourtant il n'hésita pas, et ne tenta pas de faire demi-tour. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration pour paraître plus serein face à Lydia.

Ce fut un échec total.

Lorsque Lydia ouvrit la porte, elle afficha une expression qui fut d'abord de l'étonnement, puis une sorte de déception.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais qui fit culpabiliser Stiles d'être présent face à elle car elle n'avait clairement pas envie de le voir.

-Écoute Lydia je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, je sais juste que ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et que tu me manques. Vraiment. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

Il vit Lydia s'écarter un peu de la porte et en profita pour rentrer sans arrêter son monologue.

-Ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai embrassé. Non, qu' _on_ s'est embrassés et qu'après tu es parti presque en courant. Pourquoi ? Ça fait deux semaines que je me pose cette question et que j'attend que tu viennes me répondre mais j'imagine que t'es loin d'en avoir envie à cause du fait que c'est moi qui suis venu te voir et que tu ne me coupes pas pour arrêter cette phrase qui est bien trop longue à mon goût. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'embrasser mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors dis moi, Lydia s'il te plaît. Dois-je partir ? Si tu me le dis, je partirai, je ne reviendrai plus et on oubliera tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Stiles avait débité tout ces mots à une vitesse qui l'étonna lui-même. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et attendre la réponse de Lydia qui ne vint pas. Il avait totalement perdu la sérénité qu'il avait tenté de gagner avant de sonner chez elle.

Lydia soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle se recula à nouveau et alla dans la cuisine. Stiles finit par la suivre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne lança pas un regard de plus à l'adolescent et s'approcha d'un placard pour sortir deux tasses. La jeune fille les posa sur la table, fit signe à Stiles de s'asseoir et se mit à préparer du thé.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais décida qu'il avait déjà trop parlé alors attendit patiemment que Lydia eut fini de préparer leurs boissons. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas soif. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après que Stiles ait imaginé tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables, Lydia s'assit devant lui et lui servit son thé.

-La situation est compliquée, Stiles, dit-elle calmement.

-J'avais pas remarqué, répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme, ce qu'il regretta devant le regard qu'afficha Lydia.

Elle soupira.

-Je...Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Il vit son regard devenir plus sombre. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse qui fumait. Stiles remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu et l'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne le prit mais il ne le fit pas.

Finalement elle prit la parole.

-Jackson a eu une permission il y a un mois.

Stiles acquiesça, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela avait fait empirer la situation.

-Vous vous êtes vu ? C'est bien, dit-il pour cacher la jalousie qui montait peu à peu en lui.

Lydia sourit tristement.

-Nous...Nous nous sommes mariés...

Elle avait dit ça en un souffle, et Stiles cru d'abord avoir mal comprit.

-Quoi... ?

Mais il avait très bien entendu. Ils s'étaient mariés. Eux. Elle et Jackson. Mari et femme. Il bu une gorgée de thé et faillit se brûler la langue.

-C'est arrivé si vite...A l'époque nous étions seulement amis toi et moi. Il est arrivé et comme l'avenir était incertain pour nous il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de mourir sans m'avoir épousé alors nous nous sommes mariés.

Stiles était encore sous le choc de cette déclaration.

-Mais ça c'était avant, continua-t-elle, avant que toi et moi devenions plus que des amis...

Sa voix se perdit à cette dernière phrase. Elle se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, ses mains toujours tremblantes. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

-J'aurais du arrêter notre relation à la seconde où Jackson m'a quitté à nouveau. Mais je me sentais si seule, et toi tu étais présent et...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

Stiles reposa sa tasse qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres.

-Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés, dit-il pour tenter de la réconforter.

Il entendit Lydia rire légèrement.

-C'est pas ça Stiles, elle se tourna vers lui et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Le problème n'est pas que j'ai embrassé un autre homme, le problème est que je suis peut-être en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement.

-Quoi... ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, totalement dépassé par la situation.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lydia s'était mariée et lui annonçait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Un silence s'installa. Stiles était encore bouché-bée, et Lydia avait le regard triste, comme si elle venait d'annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit.

-Dit quelque chose Stiles...implora-t-elle.

Le jeune adolescent fini par refermer la bouche et réussi à reprendre ses esprits.

-Je...tenta-t-il.

Il se leva pour se mettre face à Lydia.

-Je sais pas, dit-il finalement. Enfin si, je sais, mais que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Stiles s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il la surmontait de quelques centimètres si bien que Lydia du leva les yeux pour le regarder.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu as épousé l'homme avec lequel tu étais fiancée et tu découvres après ça que tu, miraculeusement, es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte et te laisser, que tu devrais attendre le retour de Jackson seule mais le problème est que je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche de Jackson, je m'en fiche de passer pour une monstre, la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est toi, c'est nous. Alors le choix te revient Lydia. On peut mettre un terme à ce qu'il y a entre nous, ou non. A toi d'écouter ton cœur, je ne te force à rien.

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il s'en fichait de Jackson. Il savait qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard d'être impliqué dans cette relation mais lorsqu'il regardait Lydia, ses grands yeux verts et son beau visage, lorsqu'il entendait son rire, il se fichait du reste. Alors il attendrait qu'elle fasse son choix.

Il soupira et mit sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser le long de son bras, avec un regard triste que partageait également Lydia. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour quitter la maison quand elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

-Je vais le regretter, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Une étincelle s'illumina dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

-Alors je reste, déclara-t-il. Je resterai autant que tu le veux. Enfin par trop tard quand même, je n'ai pas prévenu mon père que je quittais la maison.

Lydia sourit à cette dernière phrase ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, la poussant encore plus vers le plan de travail qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Il senti son corps se cambrer un peu sous lui, et une main venir se poser sur sa joue.

Ils se lançaient tout deux dans une relation dangereuse. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, alors même s'il savait que quelque chose pourrait mal se passer, Stiles était certain que cela en valait la peine. Il était également en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Un amour qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Un amour interdit qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure, qui lui donnait envie de soulever des montagnes, de s'enfuir avec elle. Car il avait appris ce jour là que Lydia valait la peine qu'il se batte pour elle.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et rien ne vint déranger les deux nouveaux amants.

Ils se virent très souvent, et apprirent à faire encore plus connaissance l'un avec l'autre. Stiles passait beaucoup de temps avec Lydia chez elle quand il n'était pas en cours ou avec Scott. Lydia, quant à elle, tentait de cacher tant bien que mal la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui à ses parents. C'était assez difficile et compliqué, mais ils savaient tout deux que c'était nécessaire.

Stiles commençait de plus en plus à apprécier cette situation, devoir se cacher avait quelque chose d'excitant. Mais évidemment, bavard comme il était, il ne pu cacher son secret à Scott bien longtemps.

-Donc tu sors avec une femme mariée ? Pas mal, avait-dit son meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Stiles avait rit devant son manque d'étonnement, mais après tout il l'avait peut-être déjà remarqué à cause des nombreuses fois où Stiles lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir sans donner d'explication.

-T'aurais quand même pu me raconter ça plus tôt, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Un peu moins d'un mois, avait-il répondu.

Scott lui avait sourit.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment t'as fais pour la faire craquer, mais elle doit vraiment bien t'aimer pour prendre un tel risque avec toi.

Cette phrase avait fait longtemps réfléchir Stiles. Il s'était presque mis à culpabiliser de lui faire faire tout ça juste pour qu'ils soient ensemble, car elle risquait beaucoup plus que lui.

-Oui, mais j'en vaux la peine non ? Avait-il dit en riant.

Scott l'avait bousculé pour se moquer de lui.

-Absolument mon bon vieux Stiles ! Par contre, je sais pas si ce que ton père va te faire subir quand il saura en vaut la peine...

Stiles n'avait encore rien dit à son père, il avait trop peur qu'il l'empêche de revoir Lydia.

Cette histoire lui faisait penser à un de ces romans d'amour qu'il avait du lire une ou deux fois dans sa vie et c'était assez perturbant.

Alors lui et Scott continuèrent à parler, puis il alla voir Lydia. Il sonna chez elle, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivit -cette histoire le rendait presque paranoïaque. Puis il lui proposa d'aller se promener, ce qu'elle accepta en souriant. Il adorait se promener sur le bord de la rivière avec elle, et lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour les observer il s'autorisait à passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il décida de l'emmener à la barque que son père possédait, non loin de chez lui. Là où il allait souvent lire. Il l'aida à monter dedans, ce qui fut assez difficile pour la jeune à cause de sa robe. Elle failli tomber ce qui les fit rire. Stiles s'installa à ses côtés et s'empressa d'utiliser les pagaies pour s'éloigner de la côte. La rivière était largue, si bien qu'ils purent se mettre assez loin pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaître.

Lydia s'installa confortablement sur le barque et enleva le chapeau qu'elle arborait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce qui dégageait son visage clair. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui brillait encore malgré l'automne qui s'installait et sourit. Stiles la fixa après avoir lâché les pagaies et sourit à son tour.

-Tu m'observes encore car je suis belle ? Demanda Lydia qui avait senti son regard sur elle.

Stiles lâcha un rire devant la confiance en elle qu'avait la jeune fille.

-Oui, et je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures encore tellement tu es belle.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour passer ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles. Elle joua avec eux en souriant, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

-Tu viens souvent sur cette barque ?

-Oui, quand je veux être un peu seul je viens m'allonger ici et lire.

La rousse le regarda avec un air jugeur.

-Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs pas encore montré tes écrits, fit-elle remarquer.

Stiles se racla la gorge.

-Non, en effet. Un jour je le ferai !

Il s'approcha d'être et l'embrassa pour changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui maintenant, il voulait être avec elle. Juste pouvoir la sentir contre lui, la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux...Il appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes et étendit son corps contre celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit dans une position plus confortable et passa sa main dans le dos de Stiles. Ce dernier lâcha sa bouche pour passer ses lèvres contre le cou de Lydia, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon, mais voulait essayer. De plus elle semblait apprécier ce qui rendit Stiles heureux. Il pressa plus fortement sa bouche en sentant les mains de Lydia lui effleurer les cheveux. Il arrêta d'embrasser le cou de la jeune fille pour retourner à ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut Lydia qui dévora presque la bouche de Stiles. Il sentit toute la passion que partageaient leurs deux corps et il eut envie de la déshabiller, là, dans cette barque. Mais il se retint, ils ne pouvaient faire ça ici.

Après de longues minutes de baisers langoureux ils finirent par se séparer. Ils restèrent quelques temps sur la rivière, puis le froid qui annonçait la nuit vint s'installer alors ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Mais pendant que Stiles et Lydia vivaient leur idylle bien confortablement dans leur petite ville du sud de la France, ils en oublièrent presque Jackson, qui lui faisait la guerre. Il se battait, chaque jour, risquant sa vie, vivant les pires horreurs. Il se levait chaque matin espérant que les choses soient différentes, et se couchait chaque soir heureux d'être encore en vie. La seule chose qui lui donnait envie de se battre était l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse rentrer chez lui, revoir sa famille, son ancienne vie. Revoir Lydia.

Et un jour cela arriva.

Le 11 novembre 1918, 4 ans après le début d'une guerre qui fit plusieurs millions de morts, blessés et invalides, à 11h, on entendit dans toute la France les cloches et les clairons qui sonnaient pour enfin annoncer que la guerre était terminée.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**13 novembre 1918**

Lorsque la guerre fut enfin terminée ce fut comme une résurrection pour le peuple français. La fête fut à l'honneur dans les rues, dans les grandes villes, comme dans les campagnes. La joie pouvait presque se sentir parmi les habitants qui ne pouvaient arrêter de profiter du moment présent. C'était comme si l'enfer venait de prendre fin, et qu'un bout du paradis se laissait entrevoir.

Stiles était évidemment heureux que tout cela soit enfin terminé, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de réellement profiter de la situation comme le faisait tout ses amis.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était un certain Jackson Whittemore.

Le lendemain de l'annonce de la fin de la guerre, Stiles décida d'aller voir Lydia pour qu'ils puissent parler de leur problème. Il frappa et entra chez elle, la découvrant assise à sa table de cuisine, deux tasses de thé près d'elle, comme si elle l'attendait. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Stiles s'approcha et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour mais il sentit, à la façon dont elle lui rendit son baiser, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il savait quoi mais n'avait pas envie de le dire.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit la tasse de thé entre ses mains. Elle préparait toujours du thé lorsqu'il venait, et il avait appris à apprécier ça. C'était comme leur petit rituel.

-Il faut qu'on parle Stiles, dit Lydia avec une voix ferme.

Elle prenait directement en main la conversation, ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pour un mois de novembre, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher le fait qu'il voulait éviter le sujet.

Lydia soupira, comme à son habitude. Il lui sourit, pour cacher le stress qui commençait à monter.

-Arrête Stiles, s'il te plaît, c'est sérieux...

Cette fois ce fut Stiles qui poussa un soupir. Il reposa sa tasse de thé et approcha sa main pour effleurer celle de Lydia.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je ne veux pas que tu le dises, expliqua-t-il.

La main de Lydia se referma autour de la sienne et il la serra un peu, plus pour se calmer lui que elle.

-Je...on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, commença-t-elle.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

-Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Jackson va revenir, continua la jeune fille.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Il vit Lydia relever brusquement la tête vers lui, presque en colère.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec force.

-J'en sais rien Lydia ! Répondit Stiles.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque crié en disant ça et qu'il serrait très fortement la main de Lydia dans la sienne. Il tenta de se calmer.

-J'en sais rien...répéta-t-il très doucement.

Il lâcha sans s'en rendre compte sa main et la passa sur sa nuque. La situation était compliquée. Ce que Lydia voulait lui dire était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, et Stiles le savait.

-Tout ça ne peut plus durer Stiles...Dit la jeune rousse.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Stiles se leva, sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver réellement. Il n'était pas en colère contre Lydia, loin de là, mais contre Jackson, et surtout contre lui-même. Il savait depuis le début que cette histoire ne pourrait pas durer, que c'était une erreur. Il avait été idiot et il le regrettait.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois était génial, mais c'est impossible de continuer. Pas avec le retour de Jackson, qui est, je te le rappelle, mon mari.

Elle posa son regard sur Stiles qui lui tournait le dos. Il était appuyé contre le plan de travail et regardait par la fenêtre.

-Je vais déjà avoir du mal à le regarder tout les jours en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, alors savoir que c'est toujours en train d'arriver sera impossible à supporter, continua-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Il faut que ce qu'il y a entre nous s'arrête Stiles, on peut plus continuer, dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

L'adolescent ne répondit d'abord pas, il serra les poings sur le plan de travail en bois et baissa la tête. Il tentait de calmer sa respiration avant de parler mais en était incapable. Il était dans un état pire que Lydia mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

-Je le hais, dit-il si doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Quoi ?

Stiles prit à son tour une grande inspiration.

-Je le hais, répétât-il en se retournant vers elle. Je le hais car il va revenir, je le hais car il t'a épousé, je le hais car il nous sépare maintenant. Et j'en reviens pas que toi tu puisses l'aimer.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux amants. Lydia le regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable, elle semblait en colère, presque meurtrie par ce que venait de dire Stiles. Son visage se fit de plus en plus sombre.

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, dit-elle avec une voix qui fit frissonner Stiles. Il n'a pas pu être là pour moi car il a du aller risquer sa vie, pendant que toi et moi on s'amusait ici, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu le hais. Et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de juger les sentiments que j'ai envers lui.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Lydia le défendait avec une telle force que le jeune homme en eu mal au cœur. Il ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire, puis voulut poser la seule question qui lui sembla importante à cet instant. Celle dont il redoutait la réponse.

-Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il passait sans doute pour un enfant, le genre qui demandait à ses parents qui était leur gosse préféré, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir.

-Je...

Lydia fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

Stiles eut du mal à déglutir. Il fixa Lydia et sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

-Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Tu as raison, on doit arrêter. Retourne avec Jackson, moi je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit demi-tour, sans lancer un regard de plus à Lydia, sentant que s'il la regardait à nouveau il n'aurait pas la force de quitter la pièce. Il l'entendit dire son nom presque en sanglotant mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Stiles s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit après l'avoir refermé avec violence. Il se retrouva seul devant la maison.

Il commença alors à avoir du mal à respirer, son cœur se mit à battre à une grande vitesse et il vit ses mains commencer à trembler. Il les regarda comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si il ne les contrôlait pas.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et sa gorge se serrer. Il eu un goût de sel dans la bouche, et les tremblements de ses mains se rependirent dans le reste de son corps. Il faisait une crise de panique, et cette idée lui fit très peur. Il en avait déjà fait, plusieurs fois. Ça avait commencé lorsque sa mère était morte, et depuis il en faisait lorsque la situation devenait trop stressante ou oppressante émotionnellement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, perdant totalement le contrôle de ses pensées il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à la ville. Il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire, que s'il ne bougeait pas il serait incapable de rester calme et que la situation ne s'arrêterait pas. Alors il partit à toutes jambes, plus rapidement que jamais. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il courrait, les yeux baissés, espérant que la vitesse qu'il avait pourrait sécher les larmes qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles finit par être à bout de souffle et s'arrêta à l'orée d'une forêt. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville, mais il ne serait pas difficile de rentrer chez lui car c'était de la ligne droite. Combien de temps avait-il couru ? Il n'en savait rien. Le soleil commençait à être caché par quelques nuages gris, il n'allait pas pleuvoir mais le froid allait s'installer, tout comme la nuit. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais Stiles ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur car il mourrait de chaud après avoir couru. Il était rouge, mais il se sentait déjà mieux, plus calme.

Et puis les larmes arrivèrent comme un torrent qu'il ne put contrôler. Il s'appuya contre un grand arbre et ne put plus rien contenir. Il détestait pleurer, surtout en public. Par chance il était totalement seul mais il se sentait pathétique. Il était en train de pleurer car Lydia avait mit fin à leur relation, alors qu'il savait que ça allait arriver. Il savait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés près de la rivière. Il savait lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il savait lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin-même. Cette relation n'aurait pas pu durer.

Il finit par s'asseoir, adossé au tronc de l'arbre. Il n'entendait que le bruit du vent qui se levait entre es feuilles, en plus de ses reniflements et de ses soupirs. Il resta là, assit, pendant un temps qu'il ne compta pas, à réfléchir. Il pensa à Lydia pendant longtemps, puis ses pensées allèrent vers Jackson. Comment était-il ? Était-il comme lui ? Totalement l'opposé ? Ils devaient bien avoir des similitudes pour avoir pu tout deux séduire Lydia. Il avait déjà vu quelques photos de lui, et il était très loin de lui ressembler physiquement. Au début, avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses entre lui et la jeune fille, elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré Jackson, et comment tout deux avaient fini par se fiancer. Lydia semblait totalement amoureuse de lui, enfin jusqu'à ce que Stiles vienne occuper une partie de son cœur. Il avait espéré que Jackson en ait disparu mais il s'était trompé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une chouette. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, Stiles était resté assis près de ce tronc pendant un très long moment. Trop long. Son père allait lui en vouloir.

L'adolescent se leva et regarda autour de lui, il était toujours seul. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient encore dans ses yeux et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Il marcha pendant environ une heure et finit par arriver en ville. Les rues étaient encore pleines, de la musique se jouait un peu partout, on entendait les rires et les cris de joie des habitants. Mais Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Il reconnut quelques visages parmi la foule, et dans une ruelle sombre il vit Mason et Danny, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils fumaient des cigarettes et riaient, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main de Danny. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble et Stiles fut tenter d'aller les rejoindre pour se soûler avec eux mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il marcha pendant encore quelques minutes, essayant d'éviter la foule et finit par arriver chez lui. Il faisait nuit, il était parti pendant plusieurs heures, sans prévenir son père. Stiles sentait arriver les représailles.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme pour se donner du courage et entra dans la maison.

-Papa ? Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, se demandant pourquoi son père ne l'attendait pas dans l'entrée, son arme pointée sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais Stiles pensait que ce jour serait bien pour ce genre de commencement.

Le silence lui répondit, puis il entendit des pas venir de la pièce d'à côté et vit débarquer son père en trombe.

-Stiles, mon Dieu...dit-il.

Il semblait être à moitié en colère, à moitié soulagé.

-Où étais-tu ?! Demanda-t-il, laissant la moitié colérique prendre grandement le dessus.

-Je...Stiles ne su quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était avec Lydia. J'étais avec Scott, continua-t-il

Le regard de son père s'assombrit.

-Ne me mens pas cette fois Stiles, dit-il, menaçant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris, faisant semblant d'être outré.

-Mais je ne te mens pas, enfin voyons Papa, pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Je t'ai déjà menti moi ? Enfin...

Il se perdait dans ses explications, comme à son habitude. Son père s'approcha de lui, encore plus menaçant. Cette fois Stiles savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux devant son père qui le regardait avec un mélange de déception et d'énervement.

-Stiles ! Cria-t-il presque.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même.

-Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas si grave je suis juste rentré un peu tard...

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était une grosse erreur, que ça allait mettre encore plus son père en colère, mais il avait déjà foutu en l'air sa relation avec Lydia, il pensait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Dit son père tellement bas que Stiles cru d'abord ne pas avoir entendu.

D'habitude dans ce genre de situation, Stiles s'excusait et faisait une blague pour calmer son père, mais là il n'était pas d'humeur. Là il avait envie d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air.

-Oh fous-moi la paix...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! S'emporta son père qui devenait de plus en plus rouge sous la colère.

-Et toi arrête un peu d'être aussi surprotecteur, j'ai 17 ans pas 12 ! Argumenta Stiles en criant de la même façon que lui.

Son père ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots lui manquèrent.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie merde, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois autant sur mon dos ! Continua l'adolescent.

-Je suis ton père j'ai le droit d'être sur ton dos, tu vis sous mon toit, tu vis selon mes règles !

-Bon et bien j'm'en vais alors !

Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais maintenant il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il se retourna sous le regard choqué de son père et sorti.

* * *

Il l'avait fait, il avait quitté sa maison après une dispute avec son père. Durant ses 17 ans d'existence ça n'était jamais arrivé, aussi loin que leurs disputes étaient allées jamais Stiles n'avait quitté la maison.

Il se retourna pour voir si son père ouvrait la porte pour lui dire de revenir mais rien ne se passa. Stiles était seul, dehors, dans le froid qui commençait à mordre sa peau.

Il soupira.

L'adolescent décida qu'il ne pouvait rester devant sa maison, il s'avança donc en direction de la ville à pied. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les rues étaient encore pleines de gens qui faisaient la fête, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait encore moins envie de rire et de s'amuser. Il avait plutôt envie de se trouver un coin tranquille pour se soûler et oublier la journée peu agréable qu'il venait de passer. Ça ne serait pas difficile de trouver de l'alcool, il coulait à flot dans toute la ville, voire même dans toute la France.

Stiles fini par arriver dans le centre-ville pour observer la fête qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il voyait les gens danser sur la musique des musiciens de rues, il sentait l'alcool un peu partout, il voyait les couples s'embrasser et rire ensemble. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, et un demi-sourire s'étira sur son visage qui disparu très rapidement.

Il était toujours perdu et avait abandonné l'idée de se rendre saoul. Il pensa à aller voir Scott mais se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'il ne soit pas chez lui ce soir, et le retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule serait difficile. Malgré le froid qui régnait, Stiles avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à le ressentir.

Il décida de s'éloigner un peu de la foule qui l'oppressait et d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc près de la rivière. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Lydia et lui s'étaient embrassés et cette pensée le rendit triste. Il se demanda si jamais il pourrait retoucher sa main ou embrasser ses lèvres. Même entendre son rire...Il revit les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés, les heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à ne rien faire si ce n'était parler ou s'embrasser.

Il commençait à regretter d'être parti aussi vite, d'avoir été si méchant , surtout à propos de sa relation avec Jackson. Il avait agi comme un enfant, et il s'en voudrait sans doute longtemps de ne pas avoir su réagir correctement. Stiles se demanda ce que faisait Lydia maintenant, était-elle à la fête ? Ou simplement chez elle, une tasse thé à la main ? Il tentait de se l'imaginer, seule, pensant à lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa son regard observer les nuages qui empêchaient les étoiles et la lune de percer.

Stiles était désespéré, et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant fut d'aller revoir Lydia. Non pas pour la supplier de revenir avec lui, il avait compris que c'était terminé, mais pour aller s'excuser. Pour finir leur relation de la meilleure façon possible, et non sur une dispute.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, après il trouverait un moyen de régler la situation avec son père. Il irait s'excuser auprès de lui aussi.

Il se leva donc du banc, prit une grande respiration pour se donner confiance et se dirigea vers chez Lydia. Il arriva chez elle après quelques minutes de marche dans le froid. A chaque respiration, Stiles voyait un nuage de vapeur se former à la lueur des réverbères et se dit que c'était complètement dingue d'être dehors la nuit au milieu du mois de novembre.

L'adolescent ouvrit le portail de la maison de Lydia, il vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez elle et se demanda quelle heure il était. Sûrement peu tard, mais il espérait qu'il ne la dérangerait pas. Il s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée et frappa trois coups. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune fille. Il prépara mentalement le discours qu'il allait lui dire et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

Ça n'était pas Lydia.

C'était Jackson.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. C'était lui, le vrai Jackson. L'homme qui avait épousé Lydia, celui qui avait été trompé par sa femme, celui dont il avait souhaité des choses horribles. L'adolescent se mit à ressentir une culpabilité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

-Oui ? Demanda Jackson en le regardant avec fatigue, d'un air presque blasé.

Stiles ré-ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sorti. Que faisait-il là ? Évidemment que Jackson était rentré il aurait du s'en douter. Il avait fait une erreur en venant, si l'ancien soldat comprenait qui il était ça finirait mal. Stiles se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa femme. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à s'énerver très facilement, et la façon dont il regardait Stiles d'un air supérieur le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant Stiles n'arrivait pas à arrêter de culpabiliser.

-Je...Je me suis trompé de maison , excusez moi...murmura-t-il pour se donner une excuse.

Les sourcils de Jackson se froncèrent et il pencha la tête sur le coté. Il semblait juger Stiles.

-D'accord...répondit-il, peu convaincu par le jeune adolescent.

Stiles tenta de sourire pour paraître calme et sincère même si son cœur battait à vive allure.

-Bon et bien, bonne soirée, dit Stiles en détachant ses yeux de Jackson pour faire demi-tour.

-Qui c'est, Jackson ? Demanda une voix que Stiles connaissait bien. Celle de Lydia.

Il continua à avancer vers la barrière en entendant Lydia s'approcher. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Jackson car il s'éloigna à grande vitesse.

Jackson était revenu, c'était définitivement terminé entre lui et Lydia. Sa gorge se serra.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

21 janvier 1919

_21 novembre 1918 _

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Lydia. Après être rentré chez moi j'ai trouvé le moyen de me réconcilier avec mon père. Je lui ai fait mes plus plates excuses, en expliquant que j'avais passé une très mauvaise journée. Évidemment ça a été compliqué les premiers jours mais nous avons fini par retrouver de bons termes. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Lydia, même si maintenant il ne pourrait rien faire à propos de ça. Ni m'empêcher de la voir, car je ne la vois déjà plus, ni me réconcilier avec elle, car il n'y a rien à réconcilier. De toute façon il ne tenterait pas de m'aider avec cette situation._

_Je suis devenu fataliste. Entre moi et Lydia tout est terminé, nous aurons vécu une petit idylle qui n'aura duré que deux mois à peine. Ce fut tellement court! Pourtant j'ai l'impression que le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés était il y a une éternité..._

_Mais je dois arrêter de penser à elle, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Les cours par exemple, que j'ai beaucoup délaissé ces derniers temps. Tout comme Scott, avec qui je n'ai pas réellement parlé depuis longtemps. Il faut que j'arrive à combler le manque que Lydia a créé dans mon cœur en choisissant Jackson._

_Jackson...Plus je pense à lui, plus je me dis qu'il n'a pas mérité ça. Je ne connais pas cet homme pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi quelque chose. Je me demande si Lydia ressent la même chose, si, quand elle regarde Jackson ou elle-même dans le miroir, elle culpabilise. Tout comme moi. Je me sens pathétique, mais savoir que ce qu'il y avait entre Lydia et moi et terminé me rend mieux._

_Mais cela n'empêche qu'elle me manque comme jamais personne ne m'a manqué._

_19 décembre 1918 _

_Je n'ai pas écrit depuis bien longtemps. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées durant ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'il est temps de faire un point par écrit sur la situation._

_J'ai réussi à faire une croix sur Lydia, ça a été dur les premiers jours mais cette fois ci, savoir que c'était bel et bien terminé entre elle et moi m'a aidé à l'oublier. Enfin ça et Scott. Il a été extrêmement présent pour moi et ça a été d'une grande aide. Je lui ai expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et moi, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne lui avait pas expliqué grand chose quant à notre relation. J'en ai également parlé à Mason et Danny, et ils ont réagi de la meilleure façon qui soit en me soutenant et non en jugeant l'idiot que j'ai été._

_J'ai d'abord eu du mal à trouver un moyen de l'oublier, puis Scott a réussi à me changer les idées en me présentant une fille. Elle s'appelait Erica, et je ne peux pas nier que Scott a eu du goût pour la trouver. Grande, blonde, des cheveux ondulés en une crinière dorée, un visage d'ange, un corps de déesse, elle égalait presque Lydia sur le plan du physique. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai cru que ça pourrait marcher entre elle et moi, elle était drôle, intelligente, semblait bizarrement intéressé par le jeune hyperactif que je suis, et par miracle, n'était pas mariée. Que demander de plus ? J'en demandais plus._

_J'ai l'impression que mes exigences ont évolué depuis ma relation avec Lydia. Si j'avais rencontré Erica quelques mois plus tôt il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurions vécu une belle histoire d'amour, de tendresse et de passion. Cela aurait été différent, nous aurions pu nous balader main dans la main devant le reste du monde, nous voir sans avoir à nous cacher..._

_Cette relation aurait été plus qu'ennuyante._

_En suis-je réellement arrivé à cela ? A ce point où je trouve les relations amoureuses classiques ennuyeuses ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Lydia a changé ma vision de l'amour, je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou non._

_Le fait est qu'entre Erica et moi ça n'a pas marché, à ma grande déception tout comme celle de Scott. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe bien entre nous, qu'elle me permette d'oublier Lydia mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Enfin si, dans un sens, elle a réussi à me faire supporter le manque, mais peu de temps._

_Je ne suis resté que quelques jours avec elle, puis nous avons décidé que ça ne fonctionnerait pas donc elle est reparti de son côté et moi du mien. Qu'ai-je fais après ? Je suis retourné à ma première passion, l'écriture. Je l'avais délaissé, j'avais oublié mes projets en cours, mais il était temps d'y revenir. Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! J'ai pu mettre dans des poèmes toutes les émotions que je ressentais, tout le manque et la tristesse des premières semaines. Il ne fait aucun doute que ça m'a énormément aidé._

_Et puis lorsque j'étais enfin passé à autre chose, que j'avais arrêté de penser constamment à elle, le destin a décidé que ça ne pouvait se finir ainsi._

_Il y a quelques jours je suis rentré chez moi, dans ma chambre, pour trouver sur le sol une pierre où y était accroché un mot. Ma première pensée fut que Scott avait vraiment des idées bizarres pour me faire parvenir des informations, mais après avoir lu le mot je me suis rendu compte que ça ne venait pas de Scott._

_« Tu me manques, rejoins moi »_

_C'était ce qui était écris en lettres cursives sur le bout de papier accroché soigneusement à la pierre, qui avait sans doute été jeté de l'extérieur à travers ma fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'était pas signée, mais il y avait sur le mot une odeur de parfum que je saurais reconnaître entre tous. Celui de Lydia._

_Au début j'ai cru à une blague. Pourquoi Lydia m'enverrait-elle ce message ? Car je lui manquais ? Réellement ? J'avais appris que elle et Jackson avaient fêté leur récent mariage en partant en lune de miel pendant ma très courte histoire avec Erica. Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte que je lui manquais trop durant ce laps de temps ? Était-ce cela ma malédiction ? Lorsque je voulais Lydia, je ne pouvais l'avoir, mais à l'instant où je m'en détachais, elle revenait vers moi ?_

_Je m'étais posé beaucoup trop de questions mais il y en avait une dont je connaissais la réponse. J'allais aller la voir, c'était évident._

_Alors le soir même je suis descendu par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Pourquoi pas par la porte ? Mon père se trouvait en bas et après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, il n'était plus vraiment d'accord pour que je sorte à la nuit tombée. Surtout pas aussi tard. Je me souviens qu'il faisait vraiment très froid, mais que l'idée de revoir Lydia me maintenait au chaud._

_Je suis arrivé chez elle après quelques minutes de marche. Il y avait très peu de gens dans les rues, car l'ambiance de fin de la guerre avait fini par s'atténuer avec le temps. Ça m'avait rassuré parce que je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit sache où j'allais. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de la lumière chez elle et par la fenêtre j'ai vu deux silhouette proches l'une de l'autre. J'ai su que c'était Lydia et Jackson, et grâce aux gestes qu'ils étaient en train de faire j'ai pu comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre, je me suis mis à quelques mètres de la maison si bien que je me trouvait au coin de la rue, suffisamment loin pour voir la maison sans me faire remarquer. J'ai attendu une dizaine de minutes puis j'ai vu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Jackson sortir à grande vitesse pour se diriger vers le centre ville. Lydia avait-elle fait exprès de provoquer une dispute pour faire partir Jackson ? Cette question m'avait effleuré mais je n'ai pas chercher la réponse. La seule chose que je voulais faire était me ruer à l'intérieur pour revoir Lydia._

_Ce que je fis._

_La façon dont elle m'a regardé lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte...C'était un mélange d'étonnement et de profonde joie. D'abord ce fut gênant entre nous. Elle m'invita à entrée et sous mon regard interrogateur elle fini par m'expliquer tout. J'avais eu raison, j'avais terriblement manqué à Lydia durant sa lune de miel. Et même avant. Elle regrettait également que nous nous soyons disputé. Je lui expliquai que j'avais tenté de venir m'excuser mais qu'ayant croisé Jackson j'avais fait demi-tour. Elle fut heureuse de voir que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et moi aussi._

_Et avant que je puisse remettre en cause ma présence dans cette maison elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche pour me montrer à quel point je lui avait manqué, et ce fut réciproque. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et enleva mes vêtements avec une vitesse qui m'étonna. Je fus totalement pris de court par la tournure que prenait la situation mais elle ne me dérangea pas._

_Pendant ma relation avec elle nous n'avions jamais rien fait qui soit réellement rédhibitoire. Cette fois là fut totalement différente. Nous l'avons fait, vraiment. Nous avons continuer à nous embrasser passionnément puis nous sommes montés dans sa chambre, là où je n'avais jamais été. Elle m'a poussé sur le lit et s'est mise sur moi, continuant à m'enlever mes vêtements, j'ai fais de même pour elle. Puis nous avons laissé la nature suivre son cour. Je me souviens ne pas avoir une fois eu peur du retour de Jackson, mais j'imagine que Lydia savait ce qu'elle faisait. Car oui, elle savait totalement mieux que moi c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris les choses en mains._

_Pour moi ce fut la première fois, pour elle sans doute pas. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait avec elle, dans ce lit, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai l'impression que cela a changé réellement quelque chose chez moi._

_J'ai du partir rapidement après que nous ayons terminé, j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'endormir à ses côtés et me réveiller le lendemain matin, sa tête posée sur mon torse, sentir son doux parfum...Mais si Jackson nous avait trouvé nous aurions été tout deux morts, alors je suis rentré chez moi._

_Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Maintenant je me demande ce que je vais faire pour la suite. Allons-nous nous revoir ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir attendre encore plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que Lydia trouve le moyen de me faire parvenir un message disant que je dois la rejoindre ?_

_Seul le temps nous le dira._

_21 janvier 1919 _

_La nouvelle année a commencé et j'ai décidé de prendre de nouvelles résolutions._

_La première est que je dois me concentrer plus sur les cours. Si je compte trouver un moyen de faire de plus grandes études supérieures je dois garder une moyenne acceptable._

_La seconde est que je dois me plonger dans mes écrits. J'ai passé ce derniers mois à le faire, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant._

_La dernière est, évidemment, passer à autre chose avec Lydia. Pour changer, après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble je n'ai eu plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci je m'y attendais, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne l'ai pas revu, je ne lui ais pas reparlé, même si j'en suis presque mort d'envie. Notre relation était loin d'être saine, et les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard n'excusent rien._

_Je l'ai aimé, réellement. Je l'ai aimé depuis le jour où nous nous sommes embrassé, aujourd'hui je le sais. Lui-ai je dis ? Non. Est ce que j'aime encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, ni pour Jackson. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, elle a éprouvé du manque lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle, elle a tout risqué pour me revoir. Est-ce de l'amour ? Du véritable amour ? Ou est-ce juste une passion physique qui nous lie tout les deux ? Tout ça est tellement compliqué, et même si je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour simple celle là est au dessus de ce que je peux supporter. Je ne veux pas être un jouet que Lydia peut appeler et avec lequel elle peut jouer lorsqu'elle en a envie. C'est une femme merveilleuse, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner ainsi._

_Si nous ne pouvons êtes totalement ensemble, peut-être est-il mieux que nous ne le soyons pas du tout._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle revient à nouveau vers moi. Je tente de me voiler la face depuis le début, mais au fond je sais que je ne lui résisterais pas. Elle a tellement d'emprise sur moi ! Il suffit qu'elle vienne vers moi avec la bouche en cœur et ses grands yeux larmoyants pour que je tombe et ne me relève pas. Elle me fait du mal. Cette histoire me fait du mal._

_Mais que puis-je faire ? Je suis accro._

Stiles reposa comme à son habitude son stylo plume à la droite de son journal et alla le cacher comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il finissait d'écrire.

Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant. Ça faisait des mois que ce qu'il se passait avec Lydia l'obsédait nuit et jour, il voudrait que cela se termine bel et bien. Il voudrait pouvoir enfin arrêter d'être tiraillé entre deux sentiments contraire. Celui d'être avec la belle rousse, et celui de stopper tout définitivement.

A l'extérieur, il pleuvait à grosse gouttes, et de gros nuages sombres empêchaient de voir le ciel, tout comme un léger brouillard qui s'était installé. Il avait neigé un peu durant les fêtes de Noël, mais elle avait disparu, laissant place à la pluie qui allait rester pendant quelques semaines. Stiles était triste que la neige ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, il aimait observer le paysage blanc depuis sa fenêtre, voir les toit enneigés. Mais dans le sud de la France ça ne durait pas plus de quelques jours.

Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit un de ses livres de cours dans le but de réviser pour le prochain devoir qu'il allait devoir passé. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était de la littérature et il ne faisait nul doute que Stiles maîtrisait ce sujet, mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il s'était plongé dans ses textes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa maison. Il l'avait entendu car il avait la porte ouverte et qu'il était seul chez lui donc tout était très calme. Stiles se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être et referma son livre avant de descendre pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il accueillit l'invité il fut surpris de découvrir Lydia sur le pas de la porte.

-Lydia ? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

Elle lui sourit et entra après avoir refermé son parapluie. Stiles l'observa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle était bien là ou s'il était entrain de rêver.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Stiles secoua la tête pour lui montrer que non. Il était un peu déstabilisé par la situation et ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas sembler trop dérangé par sa présence.

Lydia baissa les yeux. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire. Stiles remarqua alors qu'elle paraissait plus pâle, plus triste, son regard était plus sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa par réflexe sa main sur son épaule. Elle caressa sa main doucement en relevant la tête.

-On devrait s'asseoir, dit-elle.

Stiles acquiesça et dirigea Lydia vers la table de la cuisine. Il lui enleva son manteau et elle s'installa sur une chaise. Stiles fit de même peu après et vit qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de se toucher les mains, comme si elle était sous pression.

-Je t'écoute, annonça Stiles.

Lydia prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Stiles, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, peut-être mal, sûrement mal, mais je dois le faire quand même. Par respect pour toi.

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus rapidement.

-Voilà, continua-t-elle, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, et je m'excuse pour ça, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait le mieux à faire. Ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je le regrette maintenant.

Sa voix devint de plus en plus fragile.

-Stiles...Je...

L'adolescent posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Elle était gelée.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus stressé par la situation.

-Dit le simplement, ça ne peut pas être si grave si ?

Lydia baissa la tête, et respira difficilement.

-Je crois être enceinte Stiles...

C'est comme ça que Lydia lâcha la bombe, sous le regard plus que choqué de Stiles dont le cœur rata un battement.

-C'est impossible...articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Des dizaines de pensées défilèrent les unes après les autres dans la tête du jeune adolescent. Les mots de Lydia résonnèrent dans sa tête un long moment. Comment était-ce possible ? Lydia ? Enceinte ? Son cœur s'emballa, pire que les fois précédentes.

-Je suis venu te prévenir car il y a un chance qu'il soit de toi Stiles...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Évidemment qu'il y avait une chance que l'enfant soit de lui, mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, ça serait une malédiction. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint. Lydia resta silencieuse à son tour

Finalement Stiles réussit à articuler quelque chose.

-Tu l'as dit à Jackson ?

Lydia secoua la tête.

-Non, pas encore, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je te prévienne d'abord. Il ne sait encore rien pour nous.

Stiles se mit à hocher la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-C'est bien, c'est génial même qu'il ne sache rien pour nous. Sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que j'ai couché avec sa femme et que je l'ai peut-être mise enceinte. Oh mon Dieu comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver...

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Dans tout les scénarios possibles qu'il s'était imaginé, jamais celui là n'avait été envisageable. Il n'avait que 17 ans...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il en un souffle. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Lydia pencha la tête sur le côté.

-« On » ? Rien. Moi, je vais aller le dire à Jackson. C'est la seule chose à faire.

Stiles releva la tête avec étonnement.

-Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Je veux dire...C'est peut-être mon enfant...

La situation le dépassait totalement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Lydia, pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-« Peut-être » Stiles, c'est « Peut-être » ton enfant. Mais il y a beaucoup plus de chance que ce soit celui de Jackson.

Stiles fut choqué parce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Et tu prends ça aussi bien ? Tu vas aller le dire à Jackson et vous allez continuer à vivre votre petite vie de famille en sachant que ton enfant n'est peut-être pas celui de ton mari ?

Il sentait qu'il était en train de s'énerver, et cela ne lui plu pas. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle, il s'énervait contre lui-même.

-Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse Stiles ? Que j'abandonne toute ma vie, mon mari, ma réputation, pour partir fonder une nouvelle vie avec toi ? Tu sais que c'est impossible !

Oui, il le savait, mais l'entendre était encore plus dur que de le savoir.

-Je tente de régler la situation au mieux pour faire du mal au moins de gens possible, ne me blâme pas pour ça.

Elle avait dit ces mots en aillant les larmes aux yeux, puis elle attrapa son manteau et son parapluie puis sortit sous le regard encore choqué et dépassé de Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**23 janvier 1919**

-Et elle est juste parti comme ça ? Demanda Danny en mettant sa cigarette à la bouche après l'avoir sorti soigneusement de son paquet. Il prit son briquet, l'approcha de sa bouche, mit son autre main pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait doucement autour de l'extrémité de sa cigarette et l'alluma d'une main experte avant de commencer à la fumer.

-Oui, juste comme ça, répondit Stiles avec un soupir.

Après que Lydia soit partie, le jeune hyperactif avait mis du temps à assimiler la situation. Tout ça lui semblait tellement irréel, tout comme la réaction de la jeune rousse. Elle s'en était allée si vite, Stiles avait eu du mal à comprendre. Elle était venu, lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui allait changer la totalité de sa vie, et était repartie presque comme si de rien n'était. Stiles lui en voulait presque.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Reprit Danny en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'affaissa sur le banc sur lequel lui et son ami étaient assis. Ça faisait deux jours, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à faire. Lydia lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte car elle voulait le mettre au courant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide. Mais comment pouvait-il ne rien faire ? Comment pouvait-il accepter l'idée que Lydia s'occupe de son possible enfant avec un autre homme ? Il commençait à se dire que cette histoire prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur, tout ça le dépassait largement.

-J'en sais rien...finit par répondre Stiles.

Il avait voulu prévenir Scott en premier mais il n'avait pas pu le trouver, sans doute était-il parti avec sa mère dans une autre ville sans le prévenir. Alors il avait été se confier à Danny qui l'avait écouter sans rien dire. Pour une fois il n'était pas avec Mason, et Stiles trouvait d'ailleurs ça très étrange d'être avec un seul des deux.

-Tu veux mon avis ? Demanda le grand brun au plus jeune en enlevant sa cigarette de sa bouche pour déposer les cendres par terre.

Stiles acquiesça.

-Cette fille est dingue, dit il sans mâcher ses mots.

Stiles laissa échapper un sourire devant la façon dont Danny avait dit ça.

-Elle est dingue et tu l'es aussi. Vous avez fait une connerie tout les deux, je t'apprends rien, et j'crois que vous pouvez plus y faire grand chose. Elle est enceinte voilà, tu peux pas y remédier, mais au moins elle fait le meilleur choix, pas pour elle, mais pour le bébé.

Le jeune hyperactif baissa les yeux avec dépit.

-T'as 17 ans Stiles, elle en a 19, elle est mariée à un soldat qui vient juste de rentrer de la guerre alors que toi tu fais encore tes études et tu vis chez ton père. Si t'étais à sa place tu ferais quoi ?

A ces mots il remit la cigarette à sa bouche, en prit une bouffée et souffla de la fumée en la regardant s'élever dans le ciel.

Stiles mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il le faisait vraiment souvent ces derniers temps. Il mit du temps à répondre, réfléchissant à la question de Danny, même si au fond, il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Je choisirais la sécurité et j'irais avec Jackson évidemment...

Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te hait Stiles, ça a sûrement été un choix très dur pour elle. Entre vous deux c'était pas possible.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant la ville s'animer autour de lui. C'était le milieu d'après-midi, beaucoup de gens se baladaient, habillés avec plus ou moins d'élégance, marchant avec plus ou moins de vitesse, semblant plus ou moins heureux. Il avait remarqué une différence notable chez les habitants depuis la fin de la guerre, tous semblaient différents. Plus épanouis. Les femmes avaient retrouvé leurs maris, les enfants leurs pères, les mères leurs fils. C'était beau à voir.

-Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

Danny enleva sa main de l'épaule de Stiles.

-On aimerait tous que nos histoires durent toujours, mais c'est jamais le cas, faut faire avec.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur. Il se demanda s'il parlait en ayant du vécu car Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une petite ami. Pourtant il était toujours de bon conseil quand il s'agissait de relation amoureuse. Il hésita à lui poser la question mais s'abstint en se disant que c'était peut-être déplacé. Il lui sourit donc à la place.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, conclu-t-il.

Danny lui fit un clin d'œil et lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce fut un plaisir !

Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur Mason qui arrivait dans leur direction. Il semblait joyeux et portait un sac en toile dont Stiles se demanda ce qu'il contenait. Le nouvel arrivant les salua et s'assit à côté de Danny, leur demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Stiles lui expliqua rapidement la situation, ce qui colla une grimace sur le visage de Mason.

-J'suis désolé pour toute la merde qu'il t'arrive Stiles, dit-il avec compassion.

-Oh ça pourrait être pire, faut relativiser et se dire que Jackson pourrait savoir pour nous deux et si c'était le cas, je serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps ! Dit-il presque en riant.

Il disait surtout ça pour se calmer lui-même. Mais au fond il avait peur que Lydia finisse par tout dire à son mari et que sa vie prenne fin beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

Mason détacha son regard de lui pour attraper son sac qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour en sortir son contenu.

-Mon cousin a réussi à nous en procurer, annonça-t-il en sortant une bouteille de son sac.

Le « en » était en réalité du whisky.

-Et puis après ce que vient de dire Stiles, j'pense qu'il en a bien besoin non ? Continua Mason et reposant son sac et en mettant la bouteille à côté de lui.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul en souriant faussement devant la proposition de son ami. Il ne buvait pas, jamais. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir réellement bu autre chose que peut-être une ou deux bières dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il voyait à quel point l'alcool rendait son père différent ça ne lui donnait pas envie d'en consommer.

-Non c'est bon ça va aller, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Danny lui donna un coup d'épaule en lui tendant la bouteille après l'avoir ouverte.

-Allez Stiles te fais pas prier, quelques gorgées ça va pas te faire de mal au contraire.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se gratta la nuque en signe de gène. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais après tout il avait 17 ans, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Il soupira et prenant la bouteille des mains de Danny.

-Bon d'accord, mais si je finis complètement bourré, vous trouverez une excuse pour mon père.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent et Stiles mit le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, l'entrouvrit et y versa un peu de liquide. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait du whisky pur et lorsque la boisson entra en contact avec sa gorge ce fut comme si elle prenait feu. Il devint rouge et reposa la bouteille devant lui en toussant devant les regards amusés de ses amis.

-Tu seras jamais un grand buveur toi, dit Danny en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Il attrapa la bouteille et en bu une gorgée sans même paraître dérangé par le goût de la boisson. Il la fit passer à Mason qui fit de même.

Stiles reprit peu à peu le contrôle de sa gorge qui était encore brûlante, il avait les yeux brillants et il commençait à ressentir une douleur aux jambes. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Il se mit à re-respirer normalement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avait commencé une nouvelle discussion. Bizarrement, même si cela lui avait fait mal à la gorge, il aimait l'effet que ça lui faisait.

Il tendit la main et reprit la bouteille pour boire une seconde gorgée. Cette fois, ce fut plus facile, alors il en reprit une troisième.

Il resta là, à boire et discuter avec ses deux amis sur le banc jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Ils avaient à eux 3 presque vidé la bouteille, et Stiles se sentait vraiment différent. Il souriait plus et riait à gorge déployée devant les blagues que disaient Mason et Danny, il parlait encore plus que d'habitude ce qui était presque impossible et sa vision était différente. C'était comme si les lignes se courbaient autour de lui, et que tout semblait plus flou et brillant. Il était saoul.

-Je pense que...je devrais y aller, dit-il en se levant avec difficulté du banc.

Danny l'aida à tenir debout. Il semblait tenir beaucoup mieux l'alcool que lui.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène jusque chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit devant le regard inquiet de Danny.

-Non, non ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais réussir à retrouver mon chemin. Tu sais je connais la ville...comme ma poche, je pourrais rentrer chez moi dans le noir en étant saoul tout seul sans aucun problème.

Il déglutit avec peine et vit Danny lui sourit.

-Bon bah rentre bien chez toi alors, et pas de connerie, lui dit Mason et lui faisant une signe de la main.

Stiles leur lança un clin d'œil et leur dit "au revoir" et se retourna pour aller chez lui. Les premiers pas furent difficiles, il voyait peu clair et le chemin devant lui paraissait être en mouvement. Mais il réussit à faire plusieurs mètres sans tomber puis il du s'appuyer près d'un mur car il avait la tête qui tournait. Des dizaines de pensées commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête, mais la seule qui lui resta en mémoire fut Lydia. Il avait oublié son problème pendant quelques heures, et le voilà qui revenait à la charge. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et sa tête tourner de plus en plus vite. Le soleil se couchait, étirant les ombres ce qui donnait une ambiance étrange à la ruelle dans laquelle Stiles se trouvait. Il resta appuyé contre le mur pendant quelques minutes puis son estomac décida de se vider. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé. C'était dégoûtant, Stiles détestait vomir. Mais il se sentit quand même un peu mieux après ça. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la manche et se remit à marcher.

Il le fit pendant un long moment, beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa maison n'était pourtant pas aussi loin de la ville pourtant...Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ne regardait que ses pieds et tentait de canaliser la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à la tête et à la gorge. Il releva les yeux après un certain temps pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Il avait marché jusque chez Lydia. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Stiles observa ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Le soleil s'était presque couché, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait mit pas mal de temps à venir jusque là. Était-il si saoul que ça ? Au point qu'il ne savait même plus où il allait et ce qu'il faisait ? Le fait était que Stiles avait suivit son subconscient et que celui-ci l'avait mené vers Lydia.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un bonne chose.

L'adolescent s'approcha en titubant dans la maison, essayant d'entendre tant bien que mal s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La lumière était allumée, cela laissait entendre que oui, mais il ne voyait pas d'ombres. Ils ne pouvaient déjà être endormis, il était trop tôt. Il n'entendait rien, sauf le bruit du vent qui soufflait et des chats qui se battaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Stiles hésita à aller sonner. Ça n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, vu l'état dans lequel il était, la situation risquerait de s'aggraver s'il allait parler à Lydia. Il se demanda quelle tête il avait, il n'était sans doute pas beau à voir. Il se mit à rire en se disant qu'il avait l'air idiot, seul, au milieu de la rue, devant la maison de son ex-petite-amie. La pensée que Lydia était maintenant son ex lui fit mal au cœur. Ils avaient réellement rompu ? Il lui semblait que oui. Il murmura son nom en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Non il n'allait pas pleurer, pas comme ça. Il était pathétique et il le savait.

Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison en s'appuyant sur la barrière, espérant apercevoir la jeune rousse avant de faire demi tour quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

-Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Cria une voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un sursaut en voyant une silhouette s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

-Tu rôdes autour de chez moi ? T'espionnes ma femme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Continua à crier la silhouette.

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus et Stiles comprit. C'était Jackson. Et il semblait dans un sale état. Il revenait sans doute d'un bar où il avait bu, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il était peut-être plus tard que Stiles l'avait imaginé. Il faisait nuit maintenant.

Jackson arriva en face de Stiles et le plaqua contre la barrière en bois. Il était rouge et sentait l'alcool à plein nez. L'adolescent pouvait le voir clairement grâce à la lumière des réverbères au dessus d'eux.

-Calmez-vous monsieur je n'ai rien fais...plaida Stiles en tentant de se dégager.

Jackson lui lâcha les épaules et se recula d'un pas.

-Me fais pas chier gamin, tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire, murmura Jackson d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de Stiles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, après tout il ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre de sa maison.

-J'ai rien fais de mal ! Dit Stiles.

Les yeux de Jackson devinrent plus sombres, il semblait hors de lui.

Et sans attendre un peu plus il leva le poing et le colla avec violence contre la mâchoire de Stiles qui tomba par terre sous le choc. Il sentit une vive douleur se rependre dans tout son visage et un liquide chaud couler depuis sa lèvre. Il tenta de se mettre en appuie sur ses coudes mais Jackson lui sauta dessus comme un animal pour le frapper à nouveau au visage. Le crâne de Stiles tomba durement contre le trottoir, sa vision se brouilla

Avant que Jackson ait pu lui donner un troisième coup, Stiles réussi à lui mettre un coup de pied dans la jambe ce qui déséquilibra l'ancien soldat. Il se recula suffisamment pour que Stiles puisse échanger les rôles. Il le fit basculer contre le sol et se mit au dessus de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi il lui asséna à son tour un coup au visage, puis un autre, et un troisième. Jackson saignait du nez et de la lèvre, il semblait sonné par les coups de Stiles qui le tenait par ses vêtements avec des mains tremblantes. Il regarda longuement le visage de cet homme qu'il venait de frapper.

Il saignait, par sa faute. Ils saignent tout deux. Stiles passa un coup de manche sous son nez pour essuyer le sang et sentit la douleur se rependre un peu plus dans tout son corps. Il venait pour la première fois de frapper un autre homme. Et il était saoul en plus de ça.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration en voyant Jackson reprendre peu à peu connaissance. Puis il entendit une porte se fermer derrière lui et une voix se mettre à crier.

-Mon Dieu, Jackson !

Stiles tourna la tête et vit Lydia accourir vers eux. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de son adversaire et se releva avec difficulté. La jeune rousse arriva près d'eux et s'agenouilla près de Jackson, en murmurant son prénom. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir le yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle le regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension mêlée à du choc.

-Je...il...m'a sauté dessus...tenta d'expliquer l'adolescent.

Il entendit Jackson gémir, il semblait dans un état pire que le siens, mais Stiles ressentit une sorte de jalousie en voyant que Lydia ne s'intéressait même pas à lui. Mais du point de vue de la jeune fille, il semblait sans doute responsable de la situation.

Lydia détourna les yeux de Stiles et mit ses mains autour du visage de Jackson comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Elle passa doucement sa paume sur ses plais en murmurant son prénom. Jackson finit par comprendre que Stiles était encore là et lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

-Je...j'dois y aller...dit-il doucement en marchant à reculons difficilement.

Il finit par faire demi-tour en lançant un dernier regard à Lydia qui ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner.

* * *

Le voyage du retour jusqu'à chez lui fut éprouvant pour Stiles. L'alcool continuait à lui faire de l'effet, il avait donc des difficultés à marcher, en plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Il avait mal à l'arrière du crane et aux jambes dû à sa chute, en plus de son visage qui le brûlait. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de partir en courant, mais il ne réussit qu'à rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra sans frapper, ne sachant pas quelle heure il était. Stiles en avait presque oublié son père qui débarqua dans l'entrée.

-Stiles, mais t'étais où ? Demanda-t-il avec colère, comme à chaque fois que Stiles arrivait tard.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la lumière de la cuisine, si bien que son père pu apercevoir les blessures de son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux et prit un air choqué.

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de son fils et passa sa main sous l'œil de Stiles qui était tuméfié.

-J'ai eu un problème avec un type, répondit-il vaguement.

Stiles ne voulait pas mettre son père au courant de toute son histoire, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui fasse la moral. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait une erreur, que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. Il détourna la tête et se mit en marche pour monter dans sa chambre quand son père lui attrapa le bras.

-Stiles...dit-il, concerné, parle moi !

L'adolescent soupira devant le regard de son aîné. Il ne l'avait que très rarement regardé comme ça. La dernière fois devait être lorsque sa mère était morte. C'était le genre de regard qui laissait entendre tout l'amour que le père avait pour son fils, toute la considération qu'il avait à son égard. Il semblait réellement inquiet, et cela fit mal au cœur de Stiles. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir menti depuis le début, à la seul personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Il hésita, quelques secondes, sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et fit par baisser le regard avec dépit en soupirant.

-C'est compliqué, déclara Stiles.

Son père relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de son fils.

-Parle quand même, dit-il en s'approchant.

Stiles releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père. Il ne pu cacher plus longtemps toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait et fini par craquer.

Il lui raconta tout, depuis ce qu'il ressentait à sa rencontre avec Lydia jusqu'à la découverte de sa grossesse, puis sa bagarre avec Jackson. Il avait du mal à parler, sa voix était entre-coupée de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, mais lui raconter tout lui fit du bien, plus encore qu'en parler à ses amis. Son récit dura plusieurs longues minutes, pendant lesquelles son père ne le coupa pas une seule fois. Il ne faisait que le fixer ce qui finit par mettre Stiles mal à l'aise après qu'il ait fini de parler.

L'adolescent se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père, et l'idée qu'il puisse le détester après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui traversa l'esprit. Il réprima cette pensée, tentant de garder son calme pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Ses joues étaient mouillées, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa voix enrouée, mais il ne se sentait pas gêné. Son père l'avait déjà vu pleurer, et après la soirée qu'il venait de passer il se disait qu'il avait le droit de le faire.

Finalement, après un long silence, son père tendit les bras et approcha son fils de lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il referme à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Leur étreinte dura un certain temps, durant lequel Stiles se sentit réellement mieux. Ils ne se faisaient que très rarement des câlins, c'était assez étrange pour l'adolescent. Ils finirent par se relâcher et son père soupira en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Tu as passé une dure soirée, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, on reparlera de tout ça demain d'accord ? Dit-il doucement.

Stiles acquiesça, se disant que c'était une bonne idée. Il était éreinté. Il fit demi-tour, s'éloigna pour monter dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit après s'être sommairement déshabillé et s'endormit comme une souche.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**25 janvier 1919**

_ 25 janvier 1919 _

_J'ai tout dit à mon père, et j'en suis très heureux. Il a été compréhensif, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et, pour une fois, nous avons abordé le sujet de ma mère. Il m'a expliqué les conditions de leur rencontre, comment elle était tombée enceinte de moi jeune et qu'ils avaient dù se marier rapidement. Alors évidemment, il comprenait à quelle point ma situation avec Lydia est délicate. Mais même si certains éléments entre nos deux histoires étaient similaires, la mienne reste beaucoup plus compliquée. Notamment à cause de Jackson._

_Ça fait deux jours depuis mon altercation avec lui, et je commence à avoir vraiment l'impression de me répéter. C'est toujours la même chose, je pense que la situation va s'améliorer, puis quelque chose vient empêcher mon bonheur et je me retrouve à écrire les mêmes mots dans mon journal. Que Lydia me manque, même si je sais que je dois apprendre à vivre sans elle. Pourtant, là j'ai découvert la réalité de la chose. Le seul qui compte réellement pour elle est Jackson, je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux. Elle ne m'a même pas aidé, elle ne m'a même pas jeté un regard, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ça me brise le cœur mais c'est ainsi._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, les cours ont maintenant reprit et d'ici quelques mois je devrai déménager et trouver un travail si je ne continue pas mes études. Où vais-je aller ? A Paris ? Cette ville a toujours été mon but, mais depuis l'arrivée de Lydia je n'y avais plus vraiment pensé. Pourtant ça reste quand même un problème à régler, et le temps ne joue pas vraiment en ma fa..._

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison. Stiles devina que quelqu'un se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et que cette personne venait de frapper. Il arrêta donc d'écrire et se leva de sa chaise pour descendre les escaliers. Il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des gens, mais se demanda quand même qui c'était. Il hésita juste avant d'ouvrir, se disant que son visage tuméfié pourrait être dérangeant pour la personne qu'il allait rencontrer mais fini quand même par ouvrir.

Il ne fut qu'à peine étonné de découvrir Lydia devant lui. Qui d'autre cela pouvait être après tout ? Il observa la jeune fille et vit qu'elle arborait un visage grave et triste, bien différent de celui qu'elle avait d'habitude. Même lorsqu'elle était venu lui dire qu'elle était enceinte elle ne semblait pas aussi préoccupée. Stiles se décala pour la laisser entrer chez lui sans dire un mot.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Stiles en essayant de cacher l'amertume de sa voix.

Lydia tentait de ne pas croiser son regard ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils et proposa à la jeune fille de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Il se mit, comme à son habitude, en face d'elle mais à une distance respectable. Il croisa les bras, s'affaissa sur sa chaise en attendant la réponse de Lydia. Cette dernière finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jackson, dit-elle doucement, d'une voix enrouée comme si elle avait pleurée.

Stiles rit sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh il m'a juste frappé sans aucune raison, c'est pas grave du tout, répondit-il, énervé.

Il souffrait encore, et ne comptait pas pardonner à Jackson ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne faisait rien de mal et il l'avait agressé, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais il était quand même heureux de voir que Lydia ne le blâmait pas pour ce qu'il était arrivé.

-Comprends le, il a traversé des épreuves.

Stiles haussa les sourcils avec un air faussement choqué.

-C'était pas une raison pour me tabasser ! S'exclama-t-il.

Lydia baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

-Je sais...Il t'a vu, rodant autour de la maison dans le noir et des souvenirs de la guerre lui sont revenus. En plus il avait bu, il n'a pas pu se contrôler...Nous en avons parlé le lendemain, et ce qu'il m'a dit m'a brisé le cœur. On n'avait jamais discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les tranchées, mais hier il s'est confié à moi et j'ai compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'espère que tu pourras le comprendre et lui pardonner toi aussi.

L'adolescent ne répondit d'abord pas, cherchant où Lydia voulait en venir. Évidemment, ce que Jackson avait vécu avait du être extrêmement dur, et son père lui avait plusieurs fois parlé d'ancien soldats qui perdaient la raison en rentrant chez eux. De plus, Stiles avait quand même pu se défendre et il ne doutait pas que Jackson devait être encore en train de souffrir lui aussi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, et il doutait qu'il y arrive un jour. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi devrait-il le faire ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, plus depuis la fin de sa liaison avec Lydia.

-Tu es venu uniquement pour l'excuser ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Non, je suis aussi venu t'annoncer quelque chose.

Le cœur de Stiles commença à battre avec plus de vitesse.

-La dernière fois tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va être cette fois !

L'adolescent regretta ses propos à la vue du regard triste que lui lança Lydia.

-D'ailleurs, comment va no...le bébé ?

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-elle.

La pression continua à monter en Stiles.

-J'ai donc parlé à Jackson, et...je lui ai tout expliqué.

Cette fois le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa réellement. Il écarquilla les yeux à l'idée que Lydia ait dit à son mari qu'il avait une liaison avec elle. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre débarquer dans sa maison avec l'ambition de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. La jeune fille vit que Stiles était en train de se faire des idées et s'empressa de le corriger.

-Non, je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte, pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Stiles soupira avec soulagement.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ? S'enquit-il.

Lydia esquissa un léger sourire.

-Il a dit que c'était merveilleux, qu'il n'aurait pas pu vouloir plus que de retrouver sa femme et son futur bébé.

Les mots de la rousse résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune hyperactif. L'idée que son peut-être-enfant puisse passer la totalité de sa vie avec un père qui n'était pas réellement le siens lui donna la nausée. Il garda tout de même ses pensées pour lui et pinça ses lèvres devant Lydia qui souriait encore.

-Il va être un excellent père, fit-elle remarquer.

-J'aurais pu l'être aussi, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Lydia quitta son visage, elle retrouva un air grave.

-Stiles...Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais à quel point tout ça est dur pour toi, mais on sait tout les deux que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu es trop jeune, je suis mariée, cet enfant aura une meilleure vie si je reste avec Jackson.

Elle avait machinalement passé sa main sur son ventre ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre la réalité de tout ça, et son caractère têtu l'empêchait d'accepter que Lydia avait raison.

-J'essaye de penser d'abord à lui, et tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Stiles détourna les yeux de Lydia pour les poser sur la fenêtre non loin de lui. Dehors il faisait encore froid, et il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, toi et Jackson ? Demanda-t-il.

Lydia prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous allons quitter la ville, annonça-t-elle.

Stiles en perdit son souffle. Ils quittaient là ville ? Quand ? Pour aller où ? Il fut prit d'une courte panique et réussi à garder un calme apparent.

-Quoi... ? Ne put-il que murmurer.

-D'ici quelques jours nous aurons quitté la région, nous allons vivre avec la famille de Jackson dans l'ouest.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire l'état dans lequel était Stiles. Il était incapable de parler, de bouger, il ne faisait que fixer Lydia avec un air de confusion total. Il resta dans cet état quelques secondes, devant la jeune fille qui ne savait pas quoi dire non plus.

Finalement, Stiles réussi à formuler quelque chose.

-Je...D'accord, dit-il.

Il aurait voulu dire tellement plus, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais il en était incapable. Sa tête était vide.

Lydia le regarda longuement, un peu étonnée du manque de réaction de Stiles, et fini par se lever. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme encore dans un état second qui réussi à quitter sa chaise. Elle se mit en face de Stiles et l'observa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regarder de cette façon, et cela fit frissonner Stiles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne dépassa ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Lydia se poser sur sa joue.

-Je suis tellement désolée Stiles...murmura-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau à nouveau. Il rouvrit les yeux pour détailler le beau visage de Lydia à nouveau. Elle était sans doute la femme la plus belle qu'il avait jamais vu, et pendant un court instant il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de pouvoir passer quelques mois avec elle.

-Tu en valais la peine, répondit-il.

Il était honnête, avec elle comme avec lui-même. Elle en valait réellement la peine. Même si ils étaient passés par de dures épreuves, malgré toutes les larmes versées, si c'était à refaire, Stiles n'hésiterait pas.

Il posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, teintées de roses. Il eut une envie fugace de les embrasser une dernière fois, de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa peau contre lui. Mais ne le fit pas. Ce fut Lydia qui le fit à sa place.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles et l'embrassa. Non pas passionnément, comme lors de leur nombreux baisers, mais avec douceur. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu, comme si c'était leur dernier. C'était sans doute le cas, et Stiles en eut les larmes au yeux. Il tenta de garder les lèvres de Lydia le plus longtemps pressées contre les siennes, comme s'il essayait de retenir le passé plus longtemps. Mais il ne pu l'empêcher de se reculer après quelques secondes, elle resta suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Lydia avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit donc, pour croiser une dernière fois ceux bruns de Stiles. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Au revoir Stiles, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle ne voulait qu'uniquement lui l'entende.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille que Stiles essuya d'un revers de la main. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir et se retourna une dernière fois vers l'adolescent qui l'avait suivit des yeux. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire, et un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir sans faire demi-tour, sous les yeux de Stiles qui était encore perdu.

Ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas plus longtemps lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, et du s'asseoir. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait juste oublier. Son cœur n'était pas briser, il avait eu le temps de faire le deuil de leur relation durant leur mois difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait bien, mais il savait que maintenant ça serait plus simple. Lydia allait partir, il pourrait donc réellement passer à autre chose. Stiles soupira, de tristesse mêlée à une sorte de soulagement.

Il resta dans cette position longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre chez eux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en retirant son chapeau et son grand manteau.

Il s'approcha de son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui d'un air triste.

-Elle est parti. C'est terminé, annonça-t-il.

Son père pencha la tête sur le côté et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-Ça va aller ?

Stiles se leva et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en train de mentir à son père, il savait que ça irait mieux. Il lui faudrait juste du temps. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était mieux pour eux et surtout pour le bébé.

* * *

... _veur. Mais je trouverai bien une idée je ne m'en inquiète pas._

_Tout est donc terminé. Lydia vient de partir, je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais. Ni elle, ni son enfant. Qui est peut-être le mien également. Qui sait, dans quelques années nous nous rencontrerons peut-être à nouveau, j'aurai refait ma vie et elle aussi. Elle sera avec Jackson et son enfant, je serai avec ma famille et nous nous reverrons, nous lancerons un regard et un sourire, en nous rappelant ce temps béni où nous vivions une belle histoire d'amour._

_Car notre histoire a été belle, elle a été ce que chacun aimerait vivre. Ce fut une histoire de passion, une histoire de sentiments, une histoire qui mériterait d'être écrite. Une histoire que je n'oublierai jamais, que je raconterai à qui voudra l'entendre. Celle d'un adolescent cherchant l'amour, et celle du femme le trouvant sans le vouloir. Je ne regrette pas, et j'espère qu'elle non plus. J'espère aussi que si un jour, elle décide d'en parler à son mari, il lui pardonnera. Car je ne veux que le bonheur de Lydia, et je sais qu'elle pourra le trouver ailleurs qu'avec moi._

_Car même si je l'aime, je sais que c'est mieux ainsi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partie Stydia terminée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles a abandonné sa petite ville du sud de la France pour emménager avec son ami Isaac Lahey à Paris. Son rêve étant de devenir auteur, il fait la rencontre d'un des écrivains les plus célèbres de Paris: Derek Hale, avec qui il commencera une histoire d'amour passionnée, mais non sans-problème.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je commence enfin la partie Sterek de cette fanfiction! Je change le rythme de parution à une fois toutes les 2 semaines car les chapitres sont plus longs et que les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**CHAPITRE 9**

**28 décembre 1920**

Paris. La plus grande ville de France. Celle de l'amour, de la lumière, symbole du romantisme et de l'élégance. La préférée de beaucoup de gens, et c'est sans doute justifié.

Lorsque Stiles posa le pied sur le quai de la gare, il prit une grand inspiration, comme pour s'imprégner de l'air de sa nouvelle ville. Il était fatigué des nombreuses heures passées dans le train et sa valise était lourde mais il ne ressentait que de l'excitation. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la gare, tous plus rapides les uns que les autres. Ils semblaient pressés, regardant leurs montres, marchant très vite, ne faisant pas attention à leur voisin. Stiles se sentait différent, comme un ovni venu d'une autre planète. Il avait l'impression de faire tache au milieu de cet amas de travailleurs pressés. Alors il décida de s'approcher d'un des murs de la gare, pour attendre celui qui était censé lui faire visiter la ville. Ce dernier arriva avec quelques minutes de retard mais ça ne dérangea pas l'adolescent.

Stiles vit arriver une voiture noir avec chauffeur. Celui-ci sorti et s'approcha de la portière pour l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le costume impeccablement propre.

C'était Isaac Lahey.

Lui et Stiles se connaissaient car Isaac avait longtemps vécu dans la ville de naissance de l'hyperactif. En plus de Scott, ils formaient un trio inséparable mais quelques années auparavant le père d'Isaac avait décidé de déménager à Paris. Ils avaient gardé contact mais ne s'étaient pas revu. Alors lorsque Stiles lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'il comptait venir habiter à Paris et qu'ainsi ils pourraient se revoir, Isaac avait directement proposé de le loger. Stiles avait évidemment accepté, il préférait vivre avec son ancien ami dans un endroit vaste et bien placé, que dans un vieil appartement à l'écart de la ville.

-Stiles ! Dit Isaac en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Tu m'as pas manqué toi tu sais ?

Stiles rit devant son attitude à son égard. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, à se battre, se chamailler devant Scott qui en avaient souvent marre de leurs bagarres.

-Toi non plus ! Il rendit son accolade au jeune homme.

Ils se séparèrent et Stiles pu détailler son ami des yeux. Il avait changé en quelques années, même s'il gardait toujours ce visage d'enfant innocent qu'il arborait déjà à l'époque. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Isaac était loin d'être un enfant innocent.

-Comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ? Et Scott ? Demanda-t-il en l'emmenant près de la voiture.

-Moi ça va, je suis fatigué à cause du voyage c'est tout. Mon père et Scott vont très bien également, ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs.

Isaac acquiesça et lui sourit. Il prit la valise de Stiles pour la mettre à l'arrière de la voiture puis ils montèrent tout deux à l'intérieur. Isaac dit quelques mots au chauffeur et celui-ci démarra.

-Et toi comment tu vas ? S'intéressa Stiles.

Isaac lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Son père était loin d'être un homme bien, mais il était riche, il avait eu donc accès à de bonnes études qu'il était en train de poursuivre dans le but de devenir avocat. Il s'était fait de très nombreux amis, et lorsqu'il lui raconta qu'il avait de nombreuses connaissance dans le monde de l'édition le regard de Stiles s'illumina.

Il n'était pas monté à Paris juste car il voulait changer d'air. Son but était de faire éditer ses poèmes et nouvelles. Alors savoir qu'Isaac pouvait l'aider le rendit plus heureux que jamais.

Ils continuèrent à discuter sur le reste du chemin et ils finirent pas arriver à l'endroit où Isaac habitait. C'était un immeuble de plusieurs étages, dans le 7e arrondissement. Stiles n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de devantures, il n'y en avait pas dans sa ville. Il se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait encore plus de gens dans la rue qu'à la gare. Tous les hommes portaient des costumes, toutes les femmes des robes et des chapeaux. Ils semblaient tous tellement intéressant, tellement plus que Stiles. Il soupira, se disant qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à ces gens, habillé dans sa chemise blanche à peine repassée et de la même veste qu'il portait depuis des années.

-Viens, je vais te montrer l'appartement, dit Isaac en lui montrant la grande porte d'entrée.

Stiles le suivit après avoir récupéré sa valise. L'entrée de l'immeuble était très grande et Stiles se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait personne.

-Mon père possède l'immeuble, précisa Isaac comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti. Il avait sous-estimé la richesse des Lahey à ce qu'il voyait. Il entendit Isaac rire devant son manque de réaction et lui dit de se dépêcher. Ils montèrent au premier étage et lorsque son ami ouvrit la porte, Stiles fut encore une fois sans réaction. L'appartement était immense, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était blanc, quelques meubles en bois venait décorer, tout comme les statues ou les portraits accrochés aux murs.

Stiles s'approcha de la pièce principale après avoir laissé sa valise près de la porte. Il visita par lui-même l'appartement de son ami sans s'inquiéter de sa réaction. Il détailla du regard absolument chaque pièce, chaque fenêtre, chaque endroit intéressant. Il allait vivre là, Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Le majordome à monté ta valise dans ta chambre qui se trouve à l'étage. Il y a plusieurs salles de bain, mais je ne me sers que d'une donc tu peux choisir celle que tu veux. Tu as déjà vu la cuisine, la salle principale, et tout ce qu'i cet étage donc j'ai rien à ajouter. Le second étage est dédié aux chambres et le troisième est surtout plein de bureaux que j'utilise juste pour écrire de temps en temps, tu peux y aller mais t'y feras rien d'intéressant, annonça Isaac après quelques minutes.

Stiles hocha la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait plusieurs salles de bain.

-Ton père n'utilise aucune pièce ? Demanda-t-il.

Isaac rit avec condescendance.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père, dit-il, ne laissant échapper aucune tristesse ou mélancolie dans sa voix. Tu peux monter et aller visiter là-haut si tu veux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et suivit son conseil.

La vue de l'étage supérieur était magnifique. Il neigeait un peu sur Paris, ce qui rendait les toits blancs. Les nuages empêchaient de voir suffisamment loin mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Il adorait déjà cette ville.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et fut presque déçu de voir que celle-ci n'était pas aussi grande qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais elle ferait largement l'affaire avec son bureau en bois blanc et son grand lit deux places. Il alla vers sa valise et décida de la vider pour mettre ses vêtements et affaires dans son armoire. Stiles posa quelques photos sur les étagères et beaucoup de ses livres. Il n'avait pas pu les prendre tous et cela l'avait rendu triste, mais c'était ainsi. Il prit également son journal intime et le posa sur son bureau. Ici il n'avait pas besoin de le cacher. Il adorait écrire dedans et cela lui fit bizarre de ne pas avoir à le mettre sous son oreiller pour que son père ne le découvre pas.

Stiles s'assit à son bureau et décida d'écrire une lettre à son père pour lui faire savoir qu'il était arrivé et que tout allait bien. Il savait que sa vie d'avant allait lui manquer, que les premiers jours allaient être durs, mais être avec Isaac le rassurait. D'ailleurs il se demanda combien de temps il accepterait que Stiles occupe une partie de son appartement sans payer. Mais il comptait bien ne pas rester longtemps, se trouver une aussi belle habitation pour qu'il puisse y vivre et réaliser ses rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles décida d'aller visiter Paris par lui-même. Il y avait des grandes chances qu'il se perde s'il allait trop loin donc il ne s'éloigna pas plus de quelques rues. Il acheta du pain, prit un café, tenta de se situer et failli se perdre plusieurs fois mais réussit tout de même à retrouver l'appartement d'Isaac.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation.

Stiles s'était levé tôt, comme à son habitude et n'avait donc pas vu Isaac avant d'aller se balader. Il le croisa dans la cuisine en rentrant.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda le futur avocat en se servant un café.

-Très bien, répondit Stiles.

Il posa le pain sur la table et s'assit pour lire le journal posé devant lui. Isaac s'assit en face lui à son tour. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Stiles ne put qu'entendre les coups de cuillère mélangeant le café d'Isaac et frappant contre les parois de la tasse. Après quelques secondes, le jeune bouclé bu une gorgée de café et brisa le silence.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à la surprise de Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif replia son journal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, absolument rien. Pourquoi ?

Isaac sourit légèrement. Il avait prévu quelques choses pour Stiles et cela mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il.

Il attrapa le journal des mains de Stiles pour le feuilleter. Il l'ouvrit à une page et le présenta au jeune homme on pointant son doigt sur un article accompagnée d'une photo.

-Tu vois cet homme ? C'est l'héritier d'une des grandes fortunes de Paris, et le nouvel auteur à suivre.

Stiles fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda l'article d'un air suspicieux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la photo car Isaac l'en empêchait avec sa main.

-Et alors ?

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel en perdant son sourire.

-Et alors ce soir il est invité à une fête, et nous le sommes aussi. Enfin  _je_  le suis, toi tu m'accompagnes.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Ce dernier le comprit et décida de préciser son idée.

-Je vois que le matin tu n'es pas au maximum de tes performances intellectuelles...Ce soir je te le présente, tu lui montres ce que tu écris et il pourras t'aider s'il trouve que tu en vaux la peine. C'est une bonne idée ,non ?

Stiles semblait toujours perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que cet...homme dont je ne connais même pas le nom va vouloir m'aider ?

-On se connaît depuis longtemps lui et moi, et il a quelques dettes à me régler. D'accord, il est loin d'être l'homme le plus chaleureux de France, et lorsqu'il s'énerve ça peut très vite mal tourner mais il a énormément de contacts. C'est un atout majeur dans ta quête de la célébrité Stiles.

Isaac fini par enlever sa main du journal et Stiles pu enfin mettre un visage sur l'homme dont ils étaient en train de parler. La photo était en noir et blanc, et était vraiment petite si bien que le jeune homme ne put que distinguer quelques traits de son visage. Il semblait en effet froid et dur. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rencontrer mais Isaac avait peut-être raison, il pourrait l'aider. S'il acceptait bien sûr.

-C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Isaac se releva et bu une dernière gorgée de café avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Derek Hale, dit-il avant de monter à l'étage et de laisser Stiles seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que ça ne fait pas trop ? Demanda Stiles à Isaac qui semblait en avoir marre de l'entendre poser des questions sans arrêt.

-Oui, je te l'ai dis 15 fois, c'est très bien.

Il y avait peu de gens dans la rue, la nuit était tombée sur Paris et la fête battait son plein comme chaque samedi soir, mais le froid empêchait même les plus motivés de rester dehors. La plupart se trouvaient dans des bars ou chez eux. Stiles et Isaac, quant à eux, s'étaient préparés pour aller à la fête dont Isaac avait parlé dans la matinée. Il avait fallu à Stiles de très longues minutes pour choisir la façon dont il allait s'habiller, puis devant le spectacle triste que l'adolescent offrait, Isaac lui avait prêté un costume.

Évidemment Stiles n'avait pas de vêtements de soirée, il n'était sorti que très peu lorsqu'il habitait encore chez son père. Et puis Isaac était loin d'être en manque de costumes-cravates, son dressing en possédait énormément. Heureusement ils faisaient tout deux la même taille, le plus dur avait été pour Stiles de choisir une couleur qui « faisait ressortir ses yeux » comme il le disait si bien. Il avait finalement opté pour un noir et blanc avec une cravate, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Tu les as prévenu que je venais au fait ? Demanda Stiles, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne rentrent dans la salle réservée pour la fête.

La soirée, qui était en réalité plus une sorte de gala, se déroulait dans une immense salle possédant de très grande fenêtre s'ouvrant sur le centre de Paris. Elle était décorée d'une façon plutôt simple, quelques ornements dorées sur les murs, des tableaux accrochés à certains endroits, des statues déposés à d'autres. Un immense lustre en cristal surplombait le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux invités tous mieux habillés les uns que les autres. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un orchestre composé d'une demi-douzaine de musiciens qui jouaient de la musique classique qui allait bien avec l'ambiance élégante de la scène.

-Non. Pourquoi devrais-je prévenir que j'amène un invité ? Ils m'ont demandé de venir après-tout, si je veux inviter dix personnes avec moi j'en ai le droit, répondit Isaac en enlevant le large manteau qu'il portait pour le donner à un majordome.

Stiles resta un instant étonné par la réponse d'Isaac. La confiance en lui qu'il affichait le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il en ai jamais eu autant. Évidemment il avait toujours été du genre à faire des blagues pour se vanter et à parfois prendre les gens de haut, mais jamais à ce point là. Il arrêta de penser à cela et suivit son ami après s'être également séparé de son manteau. Il franchi le pas de la grande porte qui était déjà ouverte pour rentrer dans la salle de bal qu'il voyait déjà depuis l'entrée.

Le jeune homme détailla des yeux chacun des invités, essayant de reconnaître certains visages. Malheureusement, à part Isaac il ne connaissait absolument personne. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à part, comme s'il ne devait pas être là. Il se retourna vers son ami qui lui souriait et essayait de le déstresser.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Je vais te présenter à certain de mes amis, dit-il avant de se tourner vers un serveur, de prendre deux coupes de champagnes et d'en tendre une à Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif acquiesça et prit une gorgée de champagne. Peut-être que l'alcool allait l'aider à calmer la douleur qu'il avait dans le bas du ventre, dû à l'angoisse. D'habitude Stiles ne stressait pas lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, il avait confiance en lui et adorait voir de nouveaux visages. Pourtant ce soir-là il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il détestait se sentir comme ça.

Isaac se détourna de lui et commença à s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient un groupe d'homme qui semblaient tous plus âgés. Stiles hésita à le suivre mais décida de le faire pour ne pas rester seul.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama Isaac en tendant la main vers un des hommes puis en serrant celles des quatre autres.

-Lahey ! Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Dit un d'entre eux, la trentaine, les cheveux grisonnants, un cigare à la bouche et une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Oui j'en ai bien conscience, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

-Tu prends toujours des cours de droits ? Demanda un autre plus jeune

-Absolument, j'aurai mon diplôme d'ici quelques mois.

Isaac semblait totalement à l'aise en face de ces cinq hommes qui faisaient bizarrement peur à Stiles. Peur dans le sens où leurs vêtements, leur postures, la façon dont ils parlaient, montraient qu'ils étaient influents. Très influents. Mais il était incapable de mettre des noms sur leurs visages.

-Mon offre tient encore d'ailleurs, Isaac, mon bureau est toujours ouvert et ce serait un honneur d'accueillir un Lahey comme nouvel avocat, précisa l'homme qui semblait le plus vieux.

Isaac lui sourit et acquiesça. Puis il se tourna va son ami et s'exclama :

-Mais quel impoli je suis ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté !

Il tendit le bras vers Stiles pour l'obliger à s'avancer plus vers les hommes. Il se senti minuscule, et il ne su d'abord pas quoi dire face aux regards curieux qu'ils posaient sur lui. Mais Isaac prit la parole avant qu'il ai pu à peine ouvrir la bouche.

-Voici Stiles Stilinski, il vient d'arriver à Paris.

Les sourcils se haussèrent chez trois des hommes tandis que les deux autres ne faisaient que fixer le jeune homme comme s'ils jugeaient Stiles jusque dans son âme.

-Ah ? Et comment trouvez-vous la ville ? Demanda le plus jeune, qui était quand même de quelques années plus âgés que lui.

-Très belle, et très grande. C'est un peu dur de s'habituer, dit Stiles en tentant de monter une assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

Les hommes sourirent et il se senti un peu plus à l'aise.

-J'ai l'ambition de faire de Stiles quelqu'un d'important, précisa Isaac, le disant comme s'ils étaient tous dans la confidence.

Stiles se tourna vers son ami, un air étonné collé au visage. Il se senti rougir mais essaya de garder son calme de son mieux.

-Isaac aurait-il un protégé ? Fit l'un des hommes qui n'avaient pas encore parlé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se mit à rire avant de boire un peu de champagne.

-Non, je ne compte pas le faire moi-même. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Stiles commença à se sentir vexer de les entendre parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là mais n'osa pas intervenir.

-Qui ça ? S'intéressa le plus jeune qui n'avait toujours pas de nom.

-Quelqu'un ayant plus d'expérience que moi, dit Isaac, sans vraiment répondre.

Puis il leva son verre vers eux en penchant la tête avec un sourire presque forcé pour les saluer. Il se retourna vers Stiles et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe de personnes pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce.

-Ces hommes sont des serpents, ils tentent de mettre la main sur la fortune de mon père depuis des années, et ils attendent depuis qu'ils ont appris que je me lançais dans le droit pour faire de moi leur larbin. Ils pensent pouvoir se servir de moi et de mon argent, mais crois moi ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire, dit Isaac en faisant un sourire en coin.

Stiles fut presque choqué par cette déclaration. Ils semblaient pourtant amis, presque proches en discutant. Était-ce cela Paris ? Un monde d'hypocrites ? Il ne su pas quoi dire alors il ne répondit rien.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Durant leur discussion la salle s'était remplie, pourtant il ne reconnaissait toujours personne. La musique jouait plus fort, il arrivait à entendre certaines brides de conversation, certains rire de la part de femmes non loin de lui. Il se sentait toujours autant en décalage avec son environnement mais tenta de faire bonne figure. Il se tourna et prit une nouvelle coupe de champagne à un serveur et alors qu'il allait poser une question à Isaac il sentit comme un changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle s'était refroidie car quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui rentrait, et remarqua qu'un couloir s'était ouvert parmi les invités, comme pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant. Stiles se décala pour se fondre dans la masse, voyant qu'Isaac faisait cela.

-Et voilà arriver le Grand Prince, murmura Isaac suffisamment fort pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre.

Il se demanda de qui il parlait puis réussi à le voir.

Il s'avançait, la tête haute, un autre homme à ses côtés, plus vieux. Il portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon, une barbe de trois jours pourtant taillée parfaitement, des cheveux noir bien coiffés, le regard percent. Il ne perdait pas de temps à regarder les invités, il s'avançait dans la pièce sous les murmures, n'y prêtant pas attention.

-C'est Derek Hale ? Demanda Stiles à Isaac, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux de lui.

-Oui, dit-il avec un léger rire. Il a toujours eu le don de faire de grandes entrées comme tu peux le voir.

En effet, Stiles avait remarqué qu'il ne se la jouait pas discrète. Sans attendre plus, Isaac s'éloigna un peu de son ami pour se mettre en face des deux hommes dans l'allée qui s'était formé et tandis les bras vers lui.

-Derek ! S'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et s'approcha d'Isaac qui avait baissé les bras.

-Isaac, dit Derek d'une voix grave et posée.

-Tu aimes faire des entrées remarquées, comme toujours, fit-il remarquer.

Derek garda un visage impassible, observant Isaac de ses yeux verts.

-Que veux-tu, Peter tient arriver toujours en retard quand les portes sont fermés.

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils en se demandant qui était Peter. Puis il devina que c'était l'homme qui s'était tenu à ses côtés quelques minutes auparavant. Il détailla Derek des yeux, voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. La photo du journal ne lui avait pas rendu justice, c'était certain. Il était très élégant, et portait une classe et une confiance en soi encore plus appuyée que les personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Tout le monde dans la salle semblait le connaître, c'était sans doute cela d'être le nouvel auteur à succès. Stiles entendait des murmures et le nom de « Hale » prononcé plusieurs fois.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant à percevoir quelques conversations, il sentit la main d'Isaac se poser sur son épaule.

-Je te présente Stiles Stilinski, dit Isaac.

Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise face au regard critique que lui adressa Derek.

-Enchanté, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Stiles fut presque vexé de voir si peu de considération à son égard.

-De même.

Isaac et lui continuèrent leur conversation, et Stiles tenta de la suivre mais n'y réussi pas à cause du bruit environnent et du fait que les deux hommes parlaient extrêmement bas, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendu. Après plusieurs minutes et une coupe de champagne, Isaac fit signe à Stiles de le suivre, et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, pour aller dans une salle secondaire. C'était en réalité un bureau, possédant de nombreuses étagères où étaient entreposés des dossiers et des livres qui n'avaient sans doute pas été ouverts depuis très longtemps. Stiles se demanda pourquoi cette salle existait.

Derek s'approcha d'un des murs de la pièce où se trouvaient une sorte de petit placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit un verre. Il retourna à côté de bureau en bois et versa un peu du contenu d'une bouteille se trouvant dessus dans son verre.

-Comment va ton père au fait ? Demanda-t-il à Isaac en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

-Il va bien. Enfin j'imagine, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, répondit le jeune homme.

Derek baissa les yeux vers son verre. Il fit tourner lentement le liquide à l'intérieur d'un air pensif puis prit une gorgée.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Lorsque je serai à court d'argent je trouverai un moyen de le ramener, continua Isaac avec un sourire.

Stiles se demanda comment la relation entre Isaac et son père avait pu se détériorer à ce point. Évidemment ils avaient toujours eu des problèmes de famille, sa mère était morte et il avait été élevé par son père uniquement, comme Stiles. Mais le jeune hyperactif et son père s'étaient toujours bien entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Lahey. On racontait que la relation entre Isaac et son père était très tendu, qu'il avait plusieurs fois été jeté dehors lorsque le père et le fils se disputaient. Il était possible, voire probable, que ce soit arrivé plus souvent depuis leur arrivé à Paris. Ça expliquerait la froideur de leur relation.

-Ces fêtes sont grotesques, dit Derek avec un soupir pour changer de sujet.

Isaac acquiesça. Si Derek n'aimait pas ce genre de soirées que faisait-il là ? Et n'était-ce pas étrange de quitter la fête pour aller se cacher dans une autre pièce juste après être arrivé ? Stiles s'inquiéta du fait que des gens allaient peut-être remarquer leur absence.

Au moment où il eu cette pensée, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un serveur qui vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Isaac. Il se recula ensuite et sorti de la pièce.

-Je vous laisse quelque minutes, je reviens, dit Isaac sans donner plus d'explication avant de quitter la salle et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Stiles fixa quelques secondes la porte en bois close. Il l'avait laissé seul avec un parfait inconnu ! Il sentit le stress monter peu à peu en lui et se retourna vers Derek qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit d'abord quoi que ce soit, puis Stiles en eu assez du malaise environnent et brisa le silence.

-Vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fêtes ? Demanda-t-il, du voix faussement détachée.

Derek lui lança un regard qui glaça le sang de Stiles.

-Non, dit-il fermement.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme très loquace.

-Alors que faîtes-vous là? Tenta Stiles, même s'il savait qu'il devrait se taire.

-Mon oncle m'a obligé à venir.

Sa voix faisait froid dans le dos de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que Derek allait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel instant pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. C'était comme se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un prédateur redoutable.

-Et toi que fais-tu là ? Demanda Derek, ce qui étonna Stiles.

-Isaac m'a obligé à venir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me « présenter à ses amis » mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aucun d'entre eux n'est vraiment son ami, répondit-il.

Derek prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Son verre était presque vide mais il ne s'en resservi pas un autre. Il ne fit que fixer Stiles. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de contenance. Peut-être qu'Isaac les avait laissé seul pour que Stiles lui parle de son ambition de devenir écrivain ? C'était sans doute de Derek dont il parlait comme d'un nouveau protecteur aux cinq hommes. C'était le bon moment pour que Stiles fasse ses preuves et puisse montrer à son ami qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

-En réalité il voulait surtout me présenter à vous, dit-il doucement, comme pour faire passer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Derek haussa les sourcils, sans sourire. Il semblait juste étonné d'entendre ça, et regarda Stiles d'un air hautain qui énerva le jeune homme.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus concernée.

Stiles hésita quelques instants, la peur de la réponse future de Derek le prit au ventre.

-Car il pense que mes écrits pourraient vous intéresser, dit-il avec courage.

Derek ne répondit rien, il regarda Stiles dans les yeux. Le jeune homme essaya de soutenir son regard, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé. Enfin, si, il l'était, il ne voulait juste pas le laisser voir. Leur échange silencieux dura quelques secondes, puis Derek posa son verre derrière lui, et s'approcha de Stiles toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Le plus jeune eu le réflexe de se reculer mais resta à sa place, sans bouger. Derek s'approcha tellement près de Stiles qu'il pu presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il du lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait inférieur face à ces yeux verts qui donnaient l'impression de voir et de connaître tout de lui.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Stiles en fut vexé mais ne pu soutenir le regard de Derek plus longtemps, il baissa les yeux. Son aîné fini par s'éloigner de lui pour s'approcher de la porte et avant qu'il n'ai pu poser la main sur la poignée, Stiles s'énerva.

-Vous ne comptez même pas me lire ? J'ai fais tout ce chemin pour rien ?

Derek retourna le visage vers lui, son regard s'était assombrit.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te lire, dis moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que les autres ? Tu n'es pas le seul à chercher mon aide sache-le.

Stiles chercha quelques secondes une réponse qui vaille la peine d'être dite. Il jouait peut-être son avenir pendant cette conversation. Il  _fallait_  qu'il convainque Derek de l'aider.

-Je...J'ai du talent, et je le sais. Si vous ne m'aidez pas vous risquez peut-être de passer à côté d'un excellent écrivain qui pourrait vous rapporter beaucoup. S'il vous plaît, prenez au moins le temps de lire certains de mes essais, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était suffisant, si Derek allait se laisser apitoyer par ça. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui acceptaient les « s'il vous plaît ». Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que Derek prenait du temps à répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme en face de lui, c'était perturbant.

-Tu as confiance en toi. Peut-être trop.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou s'excuser.

Derek retrouva un visage neutre et s'approcha à nouveau de Stiles, mais resta cette fois à une distance respectable.

-Envoi moi un de tes essais, je le lirai peut-être, fini-il par dire.

Le cœur de Stiles retrouva son calme, et le stress quitta son corps. Il fut tenté de pousser un profond soupir mais se retint. Il acquiesça à la place en souriant légèrement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Derek ouvrit la porte sans même lui dire au revoir, mais avant de quitter la pièce il lui lança un dernier regard suivi d'une phrase :

-Et ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai 23 ans, pas 40.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**5 février 1921**

_3 janvier 1921_

_Nous voilà donc dans la nouvelle année. J'ai fais la fête avec Isaac le 31 au soir, et ce fut une mauvaise idée. J'ai bu. Beaucoup trop. Mais ce fut une belle soirée, pleine de gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas mais qui semblaient tous être très amis avec Isaac. Enfin, « ami » est un bien grand mot quand on prête plus attention aux relations que partagent vraiment ces gens. Ils sont tous hypocrites, ne pensent qu'à l'argent, à faire la fête. Ils ne veulent que devenir célèbre et se faire un nom dans la société. Je trouve cela triste, même si je dois avouer que l'être ne me déplairait pas._

_Mon père et Scott me manquent. Nous avons parlé par lettres, mais ne pas les avoir à mes côtés est assez dur à supporter. Scott m'a dit qu'il essayerait de trouver un moyen de passer me voir, pour ainsi revoir Isaac également. Je me sens seul ici._

_Hier, Isaac a envoyé une de mes nouvelles à Derek Hale, comme ce que j'avais promis de faire à la fête où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cet homme est très énervant et terrifiant, Isaac ne m'avait pas prévenu à propos de ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver le courage d'aller le revoir pour avoir son avis sur mes écrits, cela risque de mal tourner. Mal tourner pour moi car je vais sans doute m'énerver et il est certain que je ne fais pas le poids contre Derek. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va en penser, peut-être va-t-il trouver que je n'ai pas de talent et que je devrais retourner dans le sud pour devenir jardinier ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors peut-être va-t-il me dire que j'ai un talent fou et que j'ai toutes les chances de me faire éditer._

_Seul le temps nous le dira._

_10 janvier 1921_

_Cela va bientôt faire un mois que je suis arrivé à Paris, le temps passe étonnement vite. J'ai rencontré énormément de gens, et je commence à me souvenir de leurs noms et eux du miens. Je trouve ça vraiment bien, j'aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes._

_Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré le père d'Isaac, il ne vient jamais voir son fils ni prendre des nouvelles, ce que je trouve étrange. Isaac n'en parle jamais, même si je sais qu'il lui manque. Je le sens, je le vois quand je parle du miens, quand il voit les lettres que je reçois. Mon père me manque également, malheureusement il ne compte pas venir à Paris me voir, il dit qu'il a beaucoup trop de travail chez nous. Je le comprend, même si ça me rend triste. Scott quant à lui m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il passerait dès qu'il aura le temps, j'ai hâte de le revoir. Il m'a parlé d'une jeune fille qu'il a rencontré, elle s'appelle Allison je crois. Il me l'a décrite comme étant magnifique, intelligente, drôle, aventurière, forte...Elle semble être parfaite pour lui, et je suis réellement heureux de voir qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Moi je ne pense pas à ça. Je sais que je devrais, mais parmi toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré aucune ne m'intéresse vraiment._

_Aujourd'hui je suis censé aller voir les Hale. Isaac m'a presque ordonné de le faire. Il m'a dit « Va voir Derek, dit lui que je t'envoie rechercher le dossier qu'il devait me rendre depuis plusieurs jours et que c'est urgent. Comme ça, tu pourras en même temps lui demander s'il a lu ta nouvelle et ce qu'il en pense ». J'ai l'impression d'être un larbin à son service parfois, il m'envoie à la laverie, chercher du pain, envoyer des lettres importantes...Mais je ne me plains pas, après tout il me permet de vivre à ses frais depuis plusieurs semaines, donc c'est juste. Au moins je n'ai pas à faire le ménage._

_J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que Derek a à me dire, et j'ai en même temps peur. Notamment à cause de ce qu'Isaac a ajouté : « Et ne prend pas mal ce qu'il pourrait te dire, évite de te montrer trop sarcastique à son égard, il n'aime pas vraiment ça » je vais donc devoir éviter d'être moi-même durant notre entretien. Espérons que tout ce passera bien._

Stiles termina d'écrire et rangea son journal. Il se leva et descendit dans le salon pour y découvrir Isaac assis sur le canapé, entouré de feuilles et de plusieurs tasses de café. Lorsqu'il le vit descendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Près à aller dans la tanières des loups ? Demanda-t-il, faisant référence aux Hale.

Stiles acquiesça, ne voulant pas montrer le stress qui commençait à monter peu à peu en lui.

-Si tu te montres respectueux tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Il était respectueux, envers tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde.

-Ça par exemple, lever les yeux au ciel, évite de le faire, dit Isaac en reprenant une gorgée de café.

Stiles se retourna vers le mur pour à nouveau arborer un air désabusé sans qu'Isaac ne puisse le voir. Oui, bon, Stiles savait qu'il pouvait se montrer parfois, souvent, impertinent et énervant. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, ses remarques sarcastiques et ses expressions lassées faisaient parties de lui.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller accomplir sa mission et se prépara à sortir. En arrivant en bas, il demanda au chauffeur d'Isaac de l'emmener à la demeure des Hales qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de Paris. Stiles n'y était jamais allé, mais Isaac lui avait dit que c'était un grand manoir près d'une foret. Il pensa qu'en effet Derek avait bien l'air d'être quelqu'un vivant dans un manoir près d'une foret. Après une dizaine de minutes la voiture fini par traverser un grand portail en fer et s'arrêta près de la fontaine se trouvant près de l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir.

-Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur Stilinski, dit le chauffeur.

Stiles le remercia en se disant qu'il adorait être appelé « Monsieur Stilinski » et sortit de la voiture. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à monter les marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un œil à la maison et ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'elle faisait la taille de l'immeuble des Lahey. Il se demanda combien de personnes pouvaient vivre dans une aussi grande habitation, plus d'une dizaine sans doute.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un homme ne vienne lui ouvrir.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve, le regard menaçant, la voix assurée ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise.

-Je viens voir Derek Hale, répondit-il.

L'homme l'examina de haut en bas, les lèvres pincés. Stiles commença à avoir les mains moites face à cette situation.

-C'est bon Gérard, tu peux le laisser rentrer, dit une voix forte venu de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le dénommé Gérard lança un dernier regard perçant à Stiles et finit par s'écarter pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La porte donnait sur une grande salle, où se trouvait deux escaliers en marbres qui permettaient de monter sur un balcon immense à l'intérieur de la maison. Là haut, se trouvait un homme en smoking noir portant un verre qui regardait Stiles sans dire un mot. Ça n'était pas Derek.

-Tu cherches Derek ? Demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'un des escaliers.

-Oui, je viens récupérer un dossier important, dit Stiles en se tortillant les mains.

L'homme finit par descendre de son piédestal et Stiles put enfin reconnaître la personne avec laquelle il parlait. Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à peine quelques secondes durant la fête et ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés mais il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de l'homme. Surtout de son petit air supérieur qu'il avait également à ce moment là. Il fixa Stiles d'un regard perçant et avec un sourire en coin.

-Il doit être quelque part dans la maison, ou dans le jardin, je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce que fais mon neveu en réalité, expliqua Peter.

Stiles baissa les yeux à ces paroles. Il soupira presque mais se retint.

-Je peux peut-être t'offrir un verre ? Proposa-t-il.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux devant la proposition. Peter ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de bien, la façon dont il regardait Stiles le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et le sourire de prédateur qu'il arborait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils ressemblait à son neveu, l'arrogance en plus.

-Je ne sais pas si boire est une bonne idée...dit Stiles pour se trouver une excuse.

-Mais si, vient donc, répliqua Peter en s'approchant de lui.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, comme s'il s'appropriait le jeune homme. Il fit un signe à Gérard qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et ils allèrent dans le salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Peter lâcha l'épaule de Stiles et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, écartant les bras pour les mettre sur le dossier. Il tenait toujours son verre qui était presque vide.

-Assied toi, dit-il, presque comme un ordre.

Stiles, qui était encore plus mal à l'aise, fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés, le dos droit et crispé comme si le canapé était fait de piques. Gérard fini par revenir et donna un verre à Stiles, tandis qu'il remplissait celui de Peter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire, en fait il voulait surtout rentrer chez lui, mais avait trop peur pour dire quoi ce que ce soit.

-Alors, tu viens rechercher un dossier ?

Stiles se racla la gorge.

-Oui c'est ça. Pour Isaac Lahey.

Peter haussa les sourcils à ces mots.

-Isaac ? Ah ce bon vieux Lahey, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis bien longtemps, dit-il avec nostalgie.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et Stiles fit de même. C'était du whisky. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il fit tourner son verre entre ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, fit remarquer Peter après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était bien la toute première fois de la vie de Stiles qu'il entendait cette phrase. Il faillit rire mais se retint.

-Je le suis énormément en réalité, j'essaye juste de ne pas trop le montrer pour ne pas être énervant, dit-il pour se justifier.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne réponse, ou s'il aurait du trouver autre chose à dire. En tout cas cela fit rire Peter. Ce dernier se redressa pour pouvoir se mettre plus proche de Stiles.

-Tu es là uniquement pour venir chercher un dossier ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Peter plissa des yeux en posant cette question, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse mais qu'il voulait que Stiles l'avoue. Il hésita à répondre honnêtement. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être trop honnête envers les gens, eux qui semblaient mentir pour tout et n'importe. Stiles ne mentait que lorsque cela lui rapportait quelque chose, pas simplement pour le plaisir.

-Non, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il avait répondu à sa question, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, mais il sentait le regard de Peter l'obliger à parler.

-J'ai...donné une de mes nouvelles à Derek et j'espérais avoir son avis aujourd'hui.

Peter en fut bouche-bée. Il le fixa avec une expression étonnée, comme s'il avait entendu quelque de totalement impossible.

-Il a accepté de te lire ? Sans rien en échange ? Derek Hale ?

Cette fois, Stiles plissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter trouvait que cela était aussi étonnant. Il arrivait souvent que des auteurs confirmés lisent les travaux de débutants pour les aider, il s'était dit que Derek l'avait déjà fait pour beaucoup d'autres. Il semblait que non.

-Oui, c'est si étrange que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Peter, qui avait les yeux ouverts comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, fini par récupérer une expression neutre mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Étrange est un euphémisme, il n'a jamais excepté de faire ça pour quoi que ce soit avant toi.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou non. Peter pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour observer plus profondément le jeune homme.

-Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial, murmura-t-il...

Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas intimider et se retourna vers lui pour soutenir son regard et lui lança le même sourire que lui.

-Il faut croire, dit-il sur le même ton.

Alors que les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une batailles de regards ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et finirent par détourner les yeux pour regarder qui venait d'entrer.

C'était Derek. Et il semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

En le voyant arriver, Peter se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis se retourna vers Stiles qui s'était également levé après avoir posé son verre sur la table basse. Il lui sourit et tendit son verre comme pour lui dire au revoir.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance Stiles.

Puis il quitta la pièce et Stiles se retrouva seul avec Derek qui le fixait d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le jeune homme prit mal ce manque de politesse et s'approcha de lui en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je viens rechercher un dossier que tu dois à Isaac. J'aime beaucoup ton manque de politesse par ailleurs.

Derek soupira et regarda Stiles comme s'il l'avait énormément déçu. Il semblait fatigué et énervé. Il se retourna en faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme pour qu'il le suive, ce qu'il fit. Il montèrent à l'étage par les escaliers où se trouvait Peter quelques minutes auparavant et Derek l'emmena dans un bureau où étaient entassés des centaines de feuilles et dossiers.

-C'est très bien rangé, fit remarquer Stiles ironiquement.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Isaac au sujet de ses remarques sarcastiques, que cela risquait d'énerver Derek et  _qu'il ne voulait pas le voir énerver_. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme si la totalité de son corps le poussait à le provoquer au travers de répliques cinglantes.

Il vit Derek s'approcher du bureau, déplacer certains dossiers pour finalement en sortir un qu'il ouvrit pour vérifier si c'était le bon. Il le tendit ensuite à Stiles, le visage toujours aussi sombre.

-Voilà tu peux t'en aller.

Il ne dit rien de plus et quitta la pièce sous le regard outré de Stiles. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et le suivit. Il finit par le retrouver sur le balcon.

-Attend, Derek ! S'écria-t-il.

Derek se retourna vers lui, le regard désabusé, en soupirant. Il leva les sourcils comme pour autoriser Stiles à parler.

-As-tu...lu ce que j'ai écris ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Derek ne dit d'abord rien, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre présente de l'autre côté du balcon. Elle était immense et donnait sur le jardin des Hale. Il finit par reposer son regard sur Stiles après quelques secondes et commença à s'approcher du jeune homme d'un air menaçant. Le cœur du jeune hyperactif se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que Derek le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ils finirent par se retrouver à à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres de distance, le regard vert foncé de Derek toujours posé sur Stiles.

-Tu ne me foutras donc jamais la paix ?

Sa voix était encore plus profonde et grave qu'auparavant. Stiles en eu un frisson, il se sentait en danger, comme s'il était allé trop loin et qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Derek le fasse passer par dessus la barrière du balcon à leur gauche. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Derek prit une grande inspiration comme pour montrer son exaspération et reprit la parole à la surprise de Stiles :

-Oui j'ai lu ce que tu as écris.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, un sourire d'espoir au visage, son cœur battant encore plus vite. Il attendit que Derek continue, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pensait, mais celui-ci laissa planer le suspens quelque secondes de plus.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ? Fini par demander Stiles.

Et pour la première fois depuis que les deux hommes se connaissaient, Stiles cru apercevoir les commissures de la bouche de Derek se soulever en un très léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt. Le regard du plus vieux se fit moins sombre, comme s'il avait arrêté de vouloir faire peur à Stiles en l'intimidant.

-Je pense que tu ne m'avais pas menti, dit-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Tu as plus de talent que je ne l'avais imaginé, précisa Derek sous les yeux de Stiles qui se mirent à briller.

La pression retomba des épaules du jeune homme et il put enfin respirer normalement. Il laissa échapper un « ouf » sans s'en rendre compte.

-Donc tu aimes ? Voulu savoir Stiles, même s'il s'imaginait que c'était le cas il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fini par se reculer.

-Disons que je m'attendais à pire, et que je n'ai pas été déçu.

Stiles sourit franchement face aux paroles de Derek. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, et que ce qu'il avait écrit plaisait à Derek. En réalité, le petit numéro de celui qui avait confiance en soit dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur première rencontre était totalement faux. Stiles était terrifié par l'idée que ce qu'il écrivait ne soit pas suffisamment bon.

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, dit Derek d'un ton menaçant.

Stiles essaya de faire de son mieux pour faire ce qu'il disait mais en était incapable. Derek finit par lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau et tourna le dos à Stiles pour descendre les escaliers.

-Du coup, que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le plus jeune en le suivant.

-Tu rentres chez toi, je trouverai le moyen de te recontacter, répondit Derek sans lui lancer un regard de plus avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Stiles se retrouva seul dans l'entrée, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de suivre le conseil de Derek et de rentrer chez Isaac.

* * *

Environ deux semaines plus tard, Stiles reçu une lettre de la part des Hale. Elle avait été écrite à la main, et était signée du nom de Derek. Il lui disait qu'il devait se rendre à son manoir, dès qu'il le pouvait, sans donner plus d'information sur la nature de leur future rencontre. Stiles se disait bien que cela avait à voir avec le texte qu'il lui avait envoyé, et il espérait que ce que Derek allait lui dire étaient de bonnes nouvelles.

Pendant les deux semaines, durant lesquelles il avait attendu que Derek le recontacte, il avait beaucoup écrit et commencé à chercher un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de qualification, même si, s'il en avait envie, il pourrait sans doute rentrer à l'école de droit comme Isaac. Mais il était loin d'en avoir envie. Le droit ne lui avait jamais plus, tout comme tout les autres métiers qu'on lui avait proposé. Ce que lui voulait faire, c'était écrire. Alors il faisait ça, du matin au soir. Il écrivit des poèmes, de nouvelles idées de roman, des ébauches de nouvelles qui pouvaient peut-être mener à quelque chose de plus long...Il se disait qu'il avait énormément de chance qu'Isaac ne lui demande pas de loyer.

Stiles se rendit donc au manoir des Hale grâce à la voiture d'Isaac. Il alla frapper à la porte et ne fut pas vraiment heureux de revoir le visage froid de Gérard. Le vieil homme le fit entrer en lui disant d'aller à l'étage, car c'était là que se trouvait Derek. Stiles grimpa donc les escaliers, ne sachant pas où se trouvait Derek il partit à sa recherche. Il essaya d'abord le bureau dans lequel ils étaient déjà allés mais n'y trouva rien. Il décida donc d'ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir dans lequel il était en se disant qu'ainsi, il finirait forcément par voir Derek.

Il essaya la porte la plus proche, frappa avant d'entrer puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit. Il tomba sur une chambre, immense, un lit deux places se trouvant près de la fenêtre qui était fermée. Stiles retourna dans le couloir pour tenter une autre pièce mais eut le même résultat. La troisième porte fut celle d'une salle de bain qui faisait la taille du salon que son père et lui partageaient lorsqu'il habitait encore avec lui. Il finit enfin par trouver une pièce dont il entendit une réponse après avoir frappé. Stiles entra au « oui ? » qui venait de l'intérieur et put enfin voir Derek.

Il était dans sa chambre, un livre à la main, debout à faire les cent pas. Lorsque Stiles entra, il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour les poser sur le jeune homme. Il ne lui sourit pas, car Derek ne souriait presque jamais, mais ne lui lança pas un regard menaçant comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude. Au contraire, cette fois il semblait presque accueillant.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, dit Stiles en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Derek referma son livre et alla le poser sur le bureau près de la fenêtre où en étaient entreposés déjà de nombreux autres.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Gérard t'as dit de monter dans ma chambre ? Répliqua Derek.

Il ne répondait pas à la question et cela énerva un peu le jeune homme. Il détestait quand les gens lui répondait par une autre question.

-Il m'a dit que tu étais à l'étage, alors je suis monter à l'étage. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Derek lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui en voulait ou non, mais pour une fois Stiles n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de se faire arracher la gorge et cela le rassurait un peu.

-Je voulais te voir pour te parler de ce que j'ai fais les deux dernières semaines.

Il se retourna pour aller à nouveau près de son bureau et commença à fouiller sous le regard confus de Stiles. Il fini par sortir une feuille qui était pliée en deux et la tandis à Stiles.

-J'ai parlé à certain de mes contacts de ta nouvelle.

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, sentant son cœur battre à plus vive allure. Il ouvrit la feuille et commença à lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. C'était une lettre d'éditeur, et il y était écrit, en toute lettre, qu'ils acceptaient de publier la nouvelle de Stiles.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question, mais n'arriva pas à réagir.

Après quelques secondes, Stiles finit par refermer la lettre et la tandis à Derek, toujours dans la confusion. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, mais ne disait rien, ce que Derek trouva très étrange.

-Tu comprend de quoi il est question ? Demanda-t-il devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Derek fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Stiles ?

Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Stiles, comme pour éveiller son attention. Finalement Stiles réussit à sortir de son choc pour murmurer quelque chose :

-Je vais me faire publier...

Il avait dit ça en un souffle, si bien que Derek ne le comprit pas.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais me faire publier, répétât-il plus fort.

Puis la réalité de la situation le frappa comme un coup à l'estomac, me ça ne lui fit pas mal. Au contraire, il fut prit d'une euphorie si grande qu'il se mit à sourire comme un idiot devant Derek qui ne disait rien. Il dut même s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui, car ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le soutenir. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, d'en parler à son père et à Scott, de prévenir Isaac, mais la seule chose qui trouve à faire fut de remercier Derek.

-Merci, merci tellement...

Il sentit la main de Derek se posée sur son épaule, comme pour lui montrer une sorte de fierté, et cela le calma un peu. Son rythme cardiaque retrouva sa régularité et même s'il souriait encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il redevint normal. Il se leva du lit pour se mettre face à Derek, qui même si lui ne souriait pas, semblait heureux.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, ça ne fait que commencer, dit-il en lui faisant signe qu'ils devaient sortir de la chambre.

Stiles le suivit et tout deux se retrouvèrent près des escaliers. Derek alla près de la fenêtre, Stiles fit du même, ne sachant pas ce que son aîné voulait faire. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur, encore frai malgré le printemps qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il n'y avait plus de neige dans le jardin des Hale, ce que Stiles trouvait triste, pour lui la neige partait toujours trop vite. Derek prit une grande inspiration après avoir observé le paysage et se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un regard grave.

-Tu vas rencontrer mon ami éditeur la semaine prochaine, je viendrai te chercher chez Isaac. Il va t'expliquer les termes du contrat et après, si tout se passe bien, dans quelques semaines ta nouvelle sera publié dans un journal. Si elle plaît au public tu pourras espérer qu'un de tes romans soit édité et vendu dans les librairies, expliqua-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête à ses paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout cela se passait si vite, ça semblait irréel. Finalement, il réussit à poser une question :

-Comment as-tu fais pour que ça se passe aussi rapidement ?

-C'est Paris, tout se passe vite ici.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, plus perdu encore qu'auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était en train de lui arriver, il s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille à n'importe quel moment et que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve depuis le début. Puis, une question lui traversa l'esprit, une qu'il aurait dû poser depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides Derek ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien ne t'oblige à m'aider après tout, je t'y ai presque obligé d'ailleurs. Tu as accepté de me lire alors que, d'après ton oncle, tu ne fais jamais ça. Et là tu as trouvé le moyen de me faire publier, sans rien en retour. Alors je me demande, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Derek ne répondit pas, il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, le visage neutre. Il le regardait souvent de cette manière, pour le mettre mal à l'aise sans doute, et cela gênait Stiles la plupart du temps. Mais pas cette fois. À ce moment, sentir le regard vert de Derek sur lui ne dérangea pas le jeune homme, au contraire il apprécia ce court instant. Il trouva ce sentiment très étrange et décida donc de rompre leur échange silencieux en détournant la tête. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance, et Derek finit par répondre à sa question.

-J'ai mes raisons.

C'était vague. Stiles détestait quand il faisait ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir pour montrer son exaspération et Derek lui dit de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Le matin du 5 février, Stiles se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Énormément de choses s'étaient passées depuis que Derek lui avait annoncé sa bonne nouvelle. Lors de sa rencontre avec celui qui était censé l'éditer, Stiles avait d'abord eu peur des closes du contrat qu'ils lui proposaient, mais Derek lui avait conseillé d'accepter. D'ici quelques semaines, sa nouvelle serait publiée dans un grand journal parisien et cela était pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Isaac avait également été très content pour son ami, même s'il ne cachait pas son étonnement face à l'intérêt de Derek pour Stiles. D'après lui, jamais il n'avait aidé un autre auteur à se faire connaître, et cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Stiles ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était vrai que Derek se montrait très impliqué dans cette histoire, et que Peter aussi trouvait ça étrange, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Peut-être que Derek était quelqu'un de meilleur que ses proches ne le pensaient après tout. Stiles n'était pas du genre à être naïf sur le comportement des gens, mais cette-fois, il voulait continuer à penser qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher.

Le jeune homme croisa Isaac en allant se préparer un petit déjeuner, et celui-ci semblait soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles en se servant du café.

Isaac ne lui lança pas un regard, il faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine ce que Stiles trouva très étrange. Il se tortillait les mains en lâchant de profonds soupires.

-Je...mon père va revenir, expliqua Isaac, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part il arrive dans l'après-midi.

Il continua à marcher sans s'arrêter dans la pièce, et Stiles reposa sa tasse pour s'approcher de lui.

-C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Isaac lui lança un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos, puis prit une expression mélangeant la tristesse et la panique. Non, ça ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Ça va aller, il ne va pas rester longtemps j'imagine. À peine quelque jours puis va retourner vivre sa vie ailleurs, dit-il pour se rassurer.

Stiles ne savait pas comment il pouvait aider son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaac était si paniqué à l'idée de revoir son père, mais il devait avoir une excellente raison alors n'essaya pas de dire quoi que ce soit. À la place, il posa une main sur son épaule en souriant avec compassion.

-Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Isaac pour changer de sujet.

Stiles se retourna pour aller retrouver son café et s'assit près de la table.

-Je dois aller discuter de certaines choses avec Derek, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Isaac parut suspicieux mais ne dit rien.

-Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? S'inquiéta Stiles en voyant l'expression perplexe de son ami.

Celui-ci soupira avec une sorte d'exaspération qui énerva le plus jeune. Il faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand il parlait d'aller voir Derek, comme s'il n'approuvait pas l'idée qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Pourtant c'était lui qui les avait présenté !

-Je connais Derek depuis longtemps Stiles, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous, dit-il d'une voix faible comme s'il ne voulait pas énerver Stiles.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et reposa sa tasse avec un colère qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Il ne se passe absolument rien entre moi et Derek, répliqua-t-il , énervé.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce avec humeur et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, pourquoi ce qu'Isaac avait dit le mettait dans cet état. Il ne se passait rien entre lui et Derek, sauf peut-être un début d'amitié, et Isaac le savait. Et puis ce qu'il avait dit n'impliquait en rien autre chose qu'une relation amicale, Stiles n'aurait pas du être aussi susceptible.

Il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir posé sa tasse de café sur son bureau.

Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure qu'il repensait à sa réaction. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi il s'était mit en colère, pourquoi il avait sentit le besoin de quitter la pièce avant qu'Isaac ne commence à lui poser plus de questions. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Isaac insinue que Derek avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, ça n'était pas le cas. Du moins pas d'après Stiles.

Ça devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il décida de se préparer pour aller chez Derek l'après-midi.

Quelques heures plus tard un taxi vint le déposer devant le manoir des Hale. Il frappa à la porte, et cette fois ce fut Derek qui lui ouvrit. Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans dire un mot et Stiles le suivit. Celui-ci tenta de faire la conversation mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas de grande humeur à parler. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé, après que Gérard leur ait apporté deux verres de cognac. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout cet alcool mais ne dit rien à Derek pour ne pas l'énerver.

-Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Stiles, en sentant un silence gênant arriver.

Derek prit une gorgé de sa boisson.

-Peu de choses. Et toi ?

-Le père d'Isaac va revenir, je pense qu'il doit déjà être arrivé à cette heure-ci, expliqua-t-il.

Son aîné lui lança un regard similaire à celui qu'Isaac lui avait lancé le matin-même.

-Tu rigoles...murmura-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face à sa réaction.

-Isaac a eu la même expression que toi quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. C'est si horrible que ça? Je sais que son père est du genre porté sur la bouteille et qu'il peut être parfois brutal mais bon...

Derek secoua la tête en baissant les yeux. Il semblait profondément touché par ce qu'il se passait.

-Stiles...J'ai connu beaucoup de monstres dans ma vie, et je peux te dire que le père d'Isaac fait parti des pires que j'ai rencontré.

Son visage devint de plus en plus triste à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Il est arrivé de nombreuses fois qu'Isaac arrive chez moi en pleur et en sang à cause d'une mauvaise dispute avec lui, continua-t-il. J'ai essayé à de nombreuses reprises de trouver un moyen de l'aider mais ça n'a jamais rien changé.

Il baissa les yeux en reprenant une gorgé de cognac. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec gène. Il ne savait pas à quel point la situation était horrible, Isaac ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il savait que son père avait parfois levé la main sur lui mais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il termine en sang. Ce que lui racontait Derek lui fit froid dans le dos, il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir réagit correctement quand Isaac lui en avait parlé.

-Je n'en savais rien...murmura Stiles.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et la tristesse le gagner. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez Isaac pour lui apporter son soutient mais fut incapable de se lever. Il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami et sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, pour la première fois. Le même sourire de compassion que Stiles avait offert à Isaac quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et cela fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme.

-Je sais, et il le sait aussi, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Stiles lui sourit à son tour. Il ne voulait pas qu'il enlève sa main de son épaule, il aimait sentir sa présence à ses côtés et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur lorsque Derek se leva pour aller près de la cheminée en face. Il tenta de réprimer ses émotions en se mordant la langue.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce que disait Derek. Il ne faisait que penser au moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Il tenta de réfléchir à autre chose, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient arrêter de revenir sur Derek, repenser à ses paroles, à la tristesse de son visage lorsqu'il parlait du père d'Isaac. Et son sourire... La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit cela, fut lors de sa rencontrer avec Lydia.

Non, c'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait ressentir ça, il était perturbé simplement à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet du passé difficile de son ami d'enfance, pas à cause de Derek.

Il soupira encore une fois et cacha son visage entre ses mains avec exaspération.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek, voyant le manque d'intérêt que Stiles portait à ses paroles.

Il s'approcha de lui avec un air concerné. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant Stiles de ses yeux verts, mais avec une expression différente des premières fois où il l'avait fait. Cette fois, il ne le regardait pas avec un air féroce.

Stiles releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son interlocuteur et, sentant son cœur et ses pensées perdre le contrôle il préféra trouver une excuse pour partir rapidement.

-Je...Il faut que j'aille parler à Isaac. Merci pour le verre, dit-il à une vitesse folle avant de quitter le manoir presque en courant, sous le regard inquiet de Derek qui ne tenta pas de le retenir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je vous propose une playlist à jouer à partir de la seconde scène:  
> -Dream a little Dream of me – Ella Fitzgerald  
> -Back to black – Amy Winehouse  
> -Hit The Road Jack – Ray Charles  
> -L.O.V.E. -Nat King Cole  
> -The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 11**

**20 mars 1921**

S'adapter à la vie Parisienne, étant un jeune homme ayant vécu la totalité de sa vie dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, avait été dur pour Stiles. Mais après quelque mois passés à serrer des mains, hocher la tête sans rien dire, sourire faussement devant de riches inconnus, il avait réussi à trouver sa place dans la société de la capitale. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis grâce à Isaac qui le traînait à toutes les fêtes où il allait et cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il avait prit goût aux soirées pleine d'alcool, de filles, de drogues même parfois. Stiles avait d'ailleurs commencé à fumer, ce qu'Isaac voyait d'un mauvais œil mais il ne lui disait rien.

Derek lui, par contre, n'hésitait pas à critiquer le comportement du jeune homme lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes. Il l'avait quelque fois ramené chez lui après qu'Isaac soit resté occupé avec une fille et que le pauvre Stiles se soit retrouvé seul, incapable de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Grâce à ça, les deux hommes étaient devenue encore plus proches, au grand désarroi de Stiles qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ami.

Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées pour une personne du même sexe que lui. Jamais l'idée que ça puisse arriver ne lui avait même effleuré l’esprit. Pourtant c'était le cas. Il était attiré par Derek, de la même façon qu'il était attiré par les femmes. Lorsqu'il était avec lui il se sentait bien, apaisé, il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Mais quand il se retrouvait seul chez Isaac, il ressentait le manque. Et cela l'énervait énormément. En plus, il ne savait pas si Derek ressentait la même chose, et il ne comptait pas lui demander.

Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était cacher ses sentiments bien profondément en lui en espérant qu'ainsi ils disparaîtraient.

Alors il tentait de penser à autre chose, notamment aux problèmes d'Isaac. Il était pire que lui en matière de déni, il ne faisait que boire depuis que son père avait débarqué un mois plus tôt. Il n'était resté qu'une semaine à peine, mais cela avait sufft à totalement briser Isaac. Stiles était très inquiet pour son ami, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. En plus, Isaac ne parlait jamais de son père, et Stiles ne savait pas comment amener le sujet sur la table sans que cela ne le mette trop mal à l'aise.

Un jour, pourtant, voyant qu'Isaac était dans un très mauvais état, il finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je vais bien, lui répondit Isaac, allongé sur le canapé.

Il était dans cette position depuis plusieurs heures, presque toute la journée, et refusait catégoriquement de bouger. Stiles était parti en début d'après-midi en le laissant sur le canapé, se disant que c'était simplement la fatigue dans la soirée de la veille, et l'avait retrouvé six heures après exactement dans la même position.

-Arrête un peu tes conneries, soit honnête avec moi s'il te plaît, ordonna Stiles en déplaçant les jambes de son ami pour se mettre à ses côtés.

Il entendit Isaac grogner.

-Tout va bien, j'suis juste fatigué à cause d'hier, maugréa-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-À cause d'hier, et d'avant-hier, et du jour d'avant également. Tu passes tes soirées à boire avec des inconnus, j'te rappelle qu'il faut que tu bosses un peu.

-Ne me parle pas des cours...dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Stiles soupira avec exaspération. Isaac commençait à l'énerver, à vouloir s’auto-détruire de cette façon. D'habitude il supportait bien les épreuves, essayait d'en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer mais là il n'y arrivait pas. Le fait de ne rien pouvoir y faire était sans doute le plus dur à supporter pour Stiles.

-J'ai parlé à Derek, commença-t-il en se disant qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens, il m'a raconté les problèmes que tu avais avec ton père quand t'étais jeune.

Isaac ne répondit pas.

-Je suis désolé pour ça Isaac, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour toi à cette époque...

Il vit son ami enfouir sa tête dans le coussin sur lequel il était. Il entendit un profond soupir puis Isaac releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Stiles.

-Mais t'étais pas là, et tout ça c'est du passé. On peut pas réécrire l'histoire, il faut faire avec et essayer d'aller de l'avant. C'est juste un peu plus dur quand tu n'as aucune idée de comment faire pour aller vers l'avenir.

Stiles mit la main sur l'épaule d'Isaac après que celui-ci se soit redressé sur la canapé.

-Et bien...D'abord tu pourrais envoyer foutre ton père ? Proposa-t-il.

Isaac lâcha un faux rire plein de sarcasme.

-J'te rappelle que c'est lui qui nous envoie un chèque tout les mois ce qui te permet de vivre sous ce toit sans avoir à payer.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air concentré.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, maintenant qu'il est parti je ne vais plus le revoir avant plusieurs mois donc tout va bien, dit Isaac pour rassurer son ami.

Stiles lui sourit en acquiesçant.

-La prochaine fois tu pourras m'en parler au lieu d'aller te saouler non-stop pendant une semaine.

-C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu fais pire que moi, répondit Isaac en se levant du canapé. Il me faut un café.

Il traîna la couverture qu'il avait sur lui jusque dans la cuisine sous le regard de Stiles qui finit par se lever également. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre pour écrire lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui c'était car ils n'attendaient personne. Il se décida à aller ouvrir, se disant qu'Isaac ne le ferait pas et fut surpris de découvrir un visage familier sur le pas de la porte.

C'était Matthew Daehler.

-Matt ! Dit-il en l'invitant à rentrer. Comment tu vas ?

Matt et lui se connaissait d'une fête où Isaac l'avait traîné quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient vite devenu proches, même si Stiles avait parfois du mal avec certains traits de sa personnalité.

-Ça va, ça va...

Il alla directement dans la cuisine, salua Isaac de la main et se servit un verre de vin sans même demander la permission. Matt était le genre de personne semblant être un ange, mais il était au fond un démon capable du pire. Stiles l'avait apprit lors de plusieurs soirées qui avaient dégénéré après que Matt se soit énervé. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avant d'en proposer une à Stiles qui accepta. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait incité à fumer. Isaac leur lança un regard disant « J'aime pas quand vous fumez dans l'appartement » mais ne dit rien et monta dans sa chambre.

-Alors, on sort ce soir ? Demanda Matt.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par répondre :

-Isaac n'est pas d'humeur à sortir...

-Tu peux sortir sans Isaac, le coupa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, tu vas finir par partir et moi je vais me retrouver seul comme un idiot, tu m'as déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois, expliqua Stiles.

Matt rit sarcastiquement en reprenant une autre gorgée de vin. Il soupira comme pour se moquer de Stiles.

-Je te promet que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ! S'exclama-t-il. Allez viens, j'ai trouvé un bar génial où un groupe joue toute la soirée, on pourra danser et se trouver une jolie fille avec qui passer le reste de la nuit ! Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie !

Non, Stiles était loin d'en mourir d'envie, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Il aurait dû se trouver une excellente excuse dès que Matt lui avait proposé de sortir mais il avait hésité. Il soupira et finit par accepter sa proposition, sachant pertinemment que la soirée n'allait pas être aussi géniale que Matt semblant le penser.

* * *

 

Le soir même, Stiles réussit à se motiver suffisamment pour suivre Matt à son fameux bar. Il avait demandé à Isaac s'il voulait les accompagner, il avait répondu que non, qu'il préférait rester chez lui pour récupérer son manque de sommeil. Stiles avait compris et n'avait pas insisté même s'il aurait préféré qu'Isaac décide de venir avec eux. Il se consolait en se disant qu'au moins l'ambiance de la soirée l'aiderait à penser à autre chose qu'à Derek. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir, car il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient ses pensées lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le bar dans lequel ils allaient se trouvait dans le centre-ville, et l'on pouvait entendre la musique présente à l'intérieur depuis la rue où les deux hommes se trouvaient. En entrant, Matt dit bonsoir à plusieurs personnes tandis que Stiles observa les lieux. Il était souvent allé dans des bars, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent que Stiles n'arriva pas à définir. Il fit quelques pas vers le comptoir où se trouvait un grand barman moustachu quand il remarqua que beaucoup des clients le regardait en souriant. Il commanda deux bières en se disant qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise puis Matt vint le rejoindre.

-Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée, s'exclama-t-il en prenant une des bières présentes sur le comptoir.

Stiles acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Matt ne décide d'aller discuter avec une des jolies filles présente dans la salle et qu'il ne laisse Stiles seul, devant rentrer chez lui à pied. Il bu une gorgée de bière en tendant l'oreille vers la musique. C'était un groupe qui jouait du jazz, une jeune femme en robe rouge et aux cheveux courts chantait d'une voix grave une chanson d'amour. Stiles bu à nouveau en tentant d'apprécier la situation, puis croisa le regard d'une jeune fille blonde, qui lui lança un sourire brillant. Il le lui rendit et se retourna vers Matt qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler des amis qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant, mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas.

Après quelque minutes, Stiles avait fini son verre et en commanda un autre. Puis, il vit la jeune fille blonde arriver vers eux et entendit Matt dire quelque chose comme « J'ai trouvé ma compagne pour ce soir je crois ». Il fut très déçu en voyant la fille faire les yeux doux à Stiles et attraper ses mains pour le faire venir danser avec elle. Le jeune homme hésita mais accepta de venir avec elle. Il reposa son verre sur le comptoir et suivit l'inconnue vers le milieu de la pièce où dansaient déjà beaucoup de gens.

La jeune fille n'avait pas dit un mot, Stiles ne connaissait pas son prénom, mais lorsqu'il la vit danser et sourire devant lui il finit par perdre son stress et se déhancha sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Il prit sa main et la fit tournoyer autant de lui, voyant sa robe charleston blanche voler autour d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il senti son corps chaud contre le siens. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau, et Stiles voulu à son tour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle lui sourit, toucha son bijoux de tête comme si elle avait peur de le perdre en riant, et continua à danser. Stiles fit de même, se laissant porter par la musique, oubliant tout ce qui l'avait gêné ces derniers jours. La seule chose qui comptait à présent était de s'amuser. Il fit tourner une dernière fois la jeune fille et la musique changea. Il s'éloigna de la piste avec elle et retourna près du comptoirs.

-Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille accepta et il lui prit un cocktail tandis que lui demanda un gin. Il ne connaissait toujours son nom mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Dès qu'ils eurent leurs verres, la jeune fille lui sourit à nouveau et s'éloigna avec son cocktail sous le regard étonné de Stiles. Peut-être reverrait-il la jeune fille dans la soirée, mais il décida de boire sa boisson plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ça. Il enchaîna plusieurs verres, puis reparti danser avec des inconnues. Il vit Matt du coin de l’œil entre deux danses, il était en train de discuter avec une fille et ils semblaient sur le point de conclure. Lui ne voulait pas conclure, il voulait juste danser et profiter.

Après plusieurs heures à boire verre sur verre et à bouger son corps avec des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas il finit par ressentir les effets de l'alcool et sentit qu'il devait s'asseoir. Il s'approcha donc du comptoir avec un verre à la main encore à moitié plein mais, sa tête tournant et la fatigue prenant le pas sur lui, il ne vit pas l'homme en face de lui en renversa son verre sur son costume. Stiles releva la tête avec étonnement et tenta de s'excuser mais l'homme s'énerva avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Regarde où tu marches, p'tit con ! S'exclama l'inconnu avec colère.

-C'était un accident pas la peine de m'insulter, répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

L'homme le regarda avec un air d'assassin et se leva. Il faisait une tête de plus que Stiles environ, mais le jeune homme ne ressentait pas la peur grâce, ou à cause, à tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

-Dégage, dit l'homme, menaçant.

Stiles prit une expression de peur exagérée.

-Oh, Monsieur croit me faire peur ? Je suis terrifié, oh mon Dieu, que quelqu'un m'ai...

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poing de l'homme vint le frapper violemment à la mâchoire. Il en tomba à terre, et fut presque inconscient quelques secondes. En rouvrant les yeux il vit le barman penché sur lui. Il lui fallut un instant pour récupérer conscience de la situation et fut obligé de se lever même si sa tête tournait encore et que la douleur à sa mâchoire commençait à se diffuser.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla le barman avant de l'emmener vers la porte.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et Stiles sortit en le remerciant. Il marcha quelques minutes puis ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus, il s'assit près d'un mur et essaya de récupérer tout ses esprits.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que Stiles se battait, mais c'était une première dans un bar. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle de cette manière et regrettait déjà d'avoir bu autant. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tout comme son visage. Il ne saignait pas mais était certain qu'il serait marqué. Il soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et observa les alentours. Il y avait peu de gens autour de lui, beaucoup se trouvaient chez eux ou à l'intérieur car il faisait plutôt froid dehors. Une ambiance un peu lugubre pesait sur la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait, et cela lui donna un frisson. Stiles savait qu'il allait devoir se lever, il se faisait tard et il était certain que Matt ne viendrait pas le chercher donc il allait devoir rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il soupira à nouveau en maudissant sa situation. 

Malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à trouver la motivation pour quitter le sol, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en restant appuyé contre le mur. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Stiles eut d'abord un peu de mal à discerner qui était la personne en face de lui à cause de la pénombre, mais lorsqu'il réussit enfin ce fut comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. 

-Derek, dit-il doucement pour saluer son ami qui semblait soucieux de son état. 

Sa voix était enrouée et il souffrait encore à la tête mais il avait beaucoup dessoûlé et se sentait mieux. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni s'il avait dormi ou juste somnolé. 

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé puis passa sa main sur sa mâchoire en grognant à cause de la douleur.

-Oui...j'viens de passer une assez dure soirée, expliqua-t-il.

Il entendit Derek rire et se sentit vexé.

-Ah ça arrive, dit-il d'une voix enjoué devant le malheur de Stiles.

Le plus jeune mit un coup d'épaule dans celle de Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter mais cela ne fit que le faire plus rire. Il finit par l'imiter et ils se retrouvèrent comme des idiots, assis par terre au milieu de la nuit, pliés en deux sans vrai raison. C'était la première fois que Derek riait de cette façon, franchement, avec sincérité. Stiles ne sentait plus le froid autour de lui, et n'entendait rien d'autre que son ami à ses côtés et se senti réellement bien. Il aurait voulu que cette situation dure toujours.

-Pourquoi t'es là, au fait ? Demanda Stiles après que les deux hommes se soient calmés.

-Peter a organisé une fête au manoir, et je me suis un peu engueulé avec lui donc je suis sorti. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé, assis par terre comme un ivrogne.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avec exagération pour montrer son choc.

-Mais je ne suis pas un ivrogne ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pas encore, répliqua Derek.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête avec dépit. Il savait se contrôler, cette soirée était juste une erreur qu'il ferait son possible pour ne pas refaire. En réalité il se disait ça à chaque fin de soirée difficile.

-T'es venu tout seul ? 

Stiles vit un couple sortir d'un appartement à leur droite en entendant la question de Derek. Il les suivit du regard et les vit tourner au coin de la rue. 

-Non, avec Matt, mais il m'a abandonné. 

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Derek qu'il avait toujours du mal à distinguer à cause de la pénombre.

-Matt ? Daehler ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu traînes avec lui ?

Stiles fut étonné par la question. 

-Bah oui, c'est étonnant ?

-Non, enfin, je savais pas que tu aimais passer du temps avec ce genre de personnes.

Cette fois encore, les paroles de Derek lui firent étrange.

-Comment ça « ce genre de personnes » ?

Il n'aimait pas quand Derek jugeait les personnes avec qui il passait du temps, il n'était pas son père après-tout, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Mais il faisait ça tout le temps, lorsqu'ils sortaient à des soirées il sentait toujours son regard sur lui, critiquant les personnes avec qui il parlait...Il disait qu'il connaissait plus le monde parisien que lui, et qu'il avait ainsi le droit de conseiller Stiles sur qui il devait voir ou non, mais cela l'énervait beaucoup. Il était assez grand pour savoir qui il devait ou ne pas voir !

-Ce genre de jeunes gamins riches qui ne font que des conneries et qui peuvent être dangereux parfois.

C'était la première fois que Derek faisait référence au danger auquel Stiles pouvait être confronté. Stiles prit un air concentré sur ses paroles tout en retouchant sa mâchoire.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Derek ne répondit d'abord pas, puis se leva et tendis une main à Stiles pour l'aider à quitter le sol.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Stiles se retrouva debout aux côtés de son ami et le regarda encore comme si il avait dit quelque chose de pas normal. Cette discussion prenait une tournure qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

-Mais...pourquoi ?

Derek lâcha un léger rire devant l'hébétude qu'affichait Stiles.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'suis passé par là moi aussi il y a quelques années. Je sais quelle bêtise on peut faire quand on traîne avec les mauvaises personnes, alors j'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour t'éviter de faire la même chose, expliqua-t-il en tournant le dos à Stiles.

Stiles était bouche-bée, mélangé entre l'étonnement d'entendre Derek dire qu'il tenait à lui d'une certaine manière, et énervé de voir qu'il semblait croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul.

-Je peux m'en sortir seul, dit-il en voyant que Derek s'éloignait.

Le plus grand des deux ne daigna même pas se retourner alors Stiles décida de le rattraper en courant, même si sa tête tournait encore et qu'il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois.

-Attends ! S'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Derek pour lui dire d'arrêter de marcher.

Il le regarda avec un air condescendant, comme s'il savait que Stiles allait lui courir après de cette manière.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me débrouiller à Paris tu sais ? J'suis pas un chiot dont on doit s'occuper, j'suis quelqu'un de responsable qui peux assumer entièrement les conséquences de ses actes, dit-il avec un air hautain.

Derek le regarda longuement, et Stiles essaya de garder son expression supérieure comme pour accentuer ses paroles.

-Pourtant, jusque là tu n'as pas fait grand chose par toi-même, rétorqua-t-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux comme un chat sur le point d'attaquer.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda-t-il avec un voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais face à Derek ça n'avait du tout l'effet escompté.

-Je veux dire que tu fais pas beaucoup de choses de ta propre initiative ici, tu suis Isaac un peu partout, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta carrière...

Il fut réellement vexé par les paroles de Derek, mais dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Depuis son arrivé il vivait chez Isaac, travaillait avec Derek, sortait en soirée avec Matt...Il dépendait d'énormément de gens et ne faisait rien par lui-même. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il finit par la refermer et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec gène. Derek afficha un léger sourire de vainqueur que Stiles réussit à distinguer et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il détestait qu'on lui prouve qu'il avait tort.

Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Derek voulait qu'il prenne des initiatives ? Soit.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seul dans la rue sombre, se retourna vers Derek et rassembla son courage. Il s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour sentir son souffle contre sa bouche, sentant le regard étonné de son ami en face de lui. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait être bien, peut-être faisait-il une erreur, mais il en mourrait d'envie depuis plusieurs semaines. Sans attendre plus, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, il posa ses lèvres contre celle de Derek avec force. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de les poser sur les siennes, ne tenta rien de plus. À peine quelques courtes secondes plus tard il s'éloigna de lui, se sentant terriblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Derek n'avait pas réagit, il avait perdu son sourire et le fixait d'un air stupéfait.

Stiles baissa les yeux, et posa sa main sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme et il se dit que ça n'était pas si différent de le faire avec une femme, mais il se sentait honteux, comme s'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

-Je...je suis désolé...balbutia-t-il.

Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais c'était comme si tout son corps était las, incapable de bouger. Son cœurs battit encore plus fort, il avait l'impression qu'il tentait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, ses mains devinrent moites. Il perdit le contrôle de ses pensées et, alors qu'il avait réussit à tourner le dos à Derek, il sentit sa main se poser sur son avant-bras.

-T'excuse pas, murmura-t-il en le faisant se retourner vers lui.

Et sous le regard stupéfait de Stiles, Derek le plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était un baiser totalement différent de celui qui avait eu lieu à peine quelque secondes plus tôt. Il était passionné, brûlant. C'était comme si Derek avait attendu des mois pour le faire et qu'il laissait sortir toute la chaleur qu'il avait en lui. Stiles passa ses mains dans son dos, sentant celles de Derek faire de même. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue de Derek rencontrer la sienne. Ils ne ressentaient plus la froideur de la nuit, et ne s’inquiétaient pas de savoir s'ils étaient observés ou non, ils voulaient juste profiter de l'autre, de leur moment à deux. La bouche de Derek était chaude, et Stiles sentit les bras musclés de son ami se resserrer autour de sa taille. La main du plus grand vint se poser contre la nuque de Stiles comme pour appuyer encore plus leur baiser qui dura un temps qu'aucun des deux ne put mesurer.

Ils finirent par stopper le baiser. Tout deux étaient rouges et essoufflé. Ils ne dirent rien, tentant de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Derek était encore suffisamment proche de Stiles pour qu'il puisse sentir sa respiration et le plus jeune fut prit une nouvelle fois de l'envie de l'embrasser mais il entendit quelqu'un arriver alors Derek retrouva une distance raisonnable. Lorsque la personne passa près d'eux Stiles baissa les yeux avec honte, se demandant s'ils avaient été vu ou non puis retrouva son état normal en voyant que Derek lui souriait.

-Tu devrais prendre des initiatives plus souvent, dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Stiles lui sourit en retour, en se disant que sa soirée n'avait pas été si horrible que ça.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mauvaise nouvelle: Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents donc il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, sincèrement désolée. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que, comme j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à perdre ces derniers jours j'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur les prochains chapitres donc j'ai décidé de ramener le rythme à un chapitre par semaine comme au début de la fanfiction. Normalement je réussirai à tenir ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de la fic mais on ne sait jamais...
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 12**

**27 avril 1921**

Dès que la nouvelle de Stiles parue dans le journal, son succès fut immédiat. Elle fut beaucoup aimée par le public et les critiques ce qui rendit Stiles plus heureux que jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réalisé un rêve d'enfant, et que sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Tout allait si bien pour lui, il se faisait un nom dans la société parisienne, tout allait pour le mieux avec Isaac, les deux colocataires ne disputaient presque jamais. Le seul point négatif était le fait que son père et Scott n'aient toujours pas pu trouver le moyen de venir le voir, et lui ne pouvait se permettre de redescendre dans son village natal. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses éditeurs, il rencontrait énormément de gens, n'avait que peu de temps pour lui d'ailleurs. Mais le point le plus positif de tous était sa relation avec Derek.

Depuis leur baiser, il s'était installé quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux hommes, une sorte de complicité qu'ils ne partageaient avec personne d'autre. Ils se voyaient un peu moins qu'auparavant, mais ça leur permettait de profiter encore plus des moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. La plupart du temps, Stiles allait chez Derek lorsque Peter ne se trouvait pas dans le coin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir chez Isaac car ils avaient trop peur de se faire surprendre, surtout qu'Isaac passait énormément de temps à l'appartement. Il travaillait moins qu'avant, et cela inquiétait un peu Stiles.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il se passait avec Derek à qui que ce soit, c'était encore trop étrange. Comment ses amis réagiraient-ils s'il leur disait ? Et son père ? L'idée qu'il puisse se faire rejeter par ses proches simplement pour ce qu'il ressentait lui faisait très peur. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à l'égard de son ami. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aurait voulu pourquoi l'embrasser plus et son cœur battait plus rapidement lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Cela voulait-il dire que Stiles était gay ? Il ne le pensait pas, il aimait les femmes et ça il le savait. Parfois il pensait à aller directement en parler à Derek, savoir ce que lui pensait de cette situation, qu'ils puissent discuter de leurs sentiments respectifs mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui il n'avait jamais le courage. Il était terrifié par l'idée de créer un froid en lui posant une question aussi sérieuse que « qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment entre nous ? ». Si cette discussion devait arriver, Stiles laisserait Derek la commencer.

Stiles était donc allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main, profitant d'une journée de repos qu'il s'était attribué lorsqu'il entendit Isaac l'appeler depuis le bas des escaliers. Il referma son livre, se leva du lit et sorti de sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il descendit des escaliers pour rejoindre son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles, confus.

Isaac lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Quelqu'un veut te voir, dit-il le visage neutre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et suivit son colocataire jusque dans le salon, se demandant qui était la personne qui voulait le voir. En entrant dans la pièce il le reconnu, de dos, assis sur le canapé.

-Papa ! Cria le jeune homme en comprenant que la chevelure brune grisonnante appartenait à son père.

Celui-ci se leva, des étoiles dans les yeux et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Stiles, dit-il.

Il finit par lâcher son fils qui tentait reprendre son calme.

-Toi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Isaac qui lui souriait avec fierté.

-Tu savais qu'il devait venir ? Demanda Stiles, suspicieux.

Isaac prit un air faussement innocent.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Absolument p...

-Si, c'est lui qui m'a dit quand et où venir, le coupa le père de Stiles.

Stiles rit devant l'air trahis que prit Isaac. Son père posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami comme pour s'excuser d'avoir vendu la mèche.

-C'est gentil Isaac, merci, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Isaac lui fit un signe de la main comme pour lui dire « c'est normal voyons » puis décida de les laisser seul. Il prit sa veste et sorti de l'appartement.

-Comment va Scott ? S'empressa et demander le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Il va très bien, lui et Allison ont emménagé ensemble, tout va pour le mieux pour ces deux-là.

Stiles soupira en baissant les yeux.

-J'aimerais pouvoir le revoir car cet idiot me manque un peu. Et surtout pour rencontrer Allison, qui semble être la femme parfaite d'après ce que me décrit Scott depuis qu'il la connaît, expliqua-t-il.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de son meilleur ami se trouvant à des centaines de kilomètres de lui.

-Il a dit que dès qu'il trouverait le temps et l'argent il viendrait te voir ici à Paris, ne t'inquiète pas tu le reverras vite.

-J'espère, murmura Stiles.

-Et tu pourrais aller les voir toi aussi.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son père, se sentant comme insulté.

-Ah j'aimerais bien, mais j'bosse ici ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il vit son père prendre un air blessé par son ton.

-D'ailleurs tout se passe bien ?

Stiles rebaissa les yeux, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas du lui répondre aussi froidement.

-Oui, tout va très bien. Une de mes nouvelles est parue dans un journal assez important et les critiques disent que j'ai « de l'avenir », expliqua-t-il en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses mains. Je vois beaucoup de gens, je sors souvent, c'est génial mais fatiguant. Parfois ça me manque de passer des heures à ne rien faire à part lire au bord de la rivière...

Son père mit une main sur son épaule.

-Mais tu vis la vie de tes rêves, dans quelques mois te seras devenu un des auteurs les plus connus de Paris, si ce n'est de la France entière !

Stiles lui sourit en sentant ses yeux s'embuer. Revoir son père, l'entendre dire de si belles choses sur lui, savoir qu'il faisait ce qui était bien et qu'il n'était pas en train de gâcher sa vie le rendit plus serein. Parfois il avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur en essayant de devenir écrivain, qu'il abusait de la générosité d'Isaac et qu'il faisait honte à sa famille.

-Je suis fier de toi, dit son père comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Il approcha son fils de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Merci d'être venu, murmura Stiles.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que le jeune homme se rendait compte du manque qu'il éprouvait lorsque ses proches n'étaient pas à ses côtés.

-Bon, trêve de moments mélodramatiques, finit par dire Stiles sentant que la situation devenait trop triste pour lui après quelques secondes.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit son père.

Ils reprirent une discussion normale, parlant de ce que comptait faire Stiles après, du travail de son père...Puis le jeune homme lui proposa un café, ce qu'il accepta.

-Et sinon, les amours ? Demanda le plus vieux en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, sa tasse de café à la main.

Stiles fut étonné par la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Après plusieurs mois passés à Paris tu as bien dû faire quelques rencontres non ? Il n'y a aucune fille qui te plaît ici ?

Stiles faillit rire face à cette question, se disant qu'en effet, aucune fille ne lui plaisait.

-J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps tu sais...expliqua-t-il devant le regard plein d'espoir qu'affichait son père à l'idée de voir son fils en couple.

L'idée de parler de Derek à son père traversa l'esprit de Stiles, mais il se la sorti de la tête immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça à son père car il ne comprendrait pas. Il baissa donc les yeux devant le regard teinté de déception de son interlocuteur.

-Tu finiras bien par te trouver une fille géniale avec qui passer le reste de ta vie, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il en souriant.

Stiles releva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire.

-Évidemment, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour trouver l'amour ! S'exclama-t-il pour détendre la situation.

Son père lui lança un regard qui ne fit pas disparaître le sourire de fausse fierté qu'affichait le jeune homme.

La journée passa, les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter puis ils durent se séparer car le père de Stiles devait rencontrer d'autres personnes pendant son voyage à Paris. Ils se prirent dans les bras, se promirent de continuer à s'envoyer des lettres et de se revoir le plus tôt possible, puis le père de Stiles quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Stiles avait prit l'habitude de ne plus prévenir Derek lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Il lui suffisait de venir frapper à la porte, et si Gérard ne lui ouvrait pas il rentrait par lui-même. Alors lorsqu'il le fit le lendemain de la visite de son père, il fut étonné de découvrir Peter et Derek se hurlant dessus dans le salon.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature Derek ! Cria Peter.

Stiles ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir face à cette scène. Les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas remarqués alors il s'approcha doucement de la porte coulissante ouvrant sur la salle principale de la maison.

-Et toi tu es juste un connard égoïste, répondit Derek d'une voix menaçante qui fit frissonner Stiles.

Il vit Peter serrer les poings, et sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer Stiles décida d'intervenir. Il frappa trois coups contre le mur pour prévenir de sa présence et les deux Hale se retournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné de le voir.

-Excusez moi, je vous dérange ? Demanda Stiles. Je devrais repasser, je vois que vous êtes très occupés à vous hurler dessus et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous empêchez de vous frapper mutuellement.

Il ajouta un sourire à ses paroles et il vit Peter lâcher un grand soupire. Il se retourna vers son neveu et tendit son index vers lui.

-Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.

Derek lui lança un regard digne des plus grands meurtriers de l'histoire et Stiles sentit qu'il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Peter fit ensuite demi tour et, sans voir Stiles qui lui fit un signe de la main, il quitta la pièce d'un air énervé. Lorsque ce fut le cas, le sourire du jeune homme quitta son visage et il s'approche de Derek.

-Pourquoi vous vous engueuliez au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

Derek soupira à son tour, tentant de garder son calme. Il ne répondit d'abord pas et le jeune homme hésita à insister, ne sachant pas si Derek était d'accord pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était pas du genre à discuter de ce genre de choses.

-Longue histoire, répondit-il encore énervé.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Mais encore ?

Derek releva la tête et desserra les poings qu'il gardait serrer contre la table sur laquelle il était appuyé.

-Peter veut vendre le manoir pour partir s'installer en centre-ville, commença-t-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux, attendant plus d'informations.

-Mais la moitié de cette maison m'appartient et il ne peut pas la vendre sans mon accord.

-Ah, je vois...

Il hocha la tête en réagissant aux paroles de Derek.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas aller t'installer en ville ? Demanda Stiles.

Le plus grand rebaissa les yeux en plissant les lèvres. Stiles avait déjà vu Derek être en colère, mais cette histoire semblait l'atteindre plus qu'habituellement.

-Car ce manoir appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, Peter veut la vendre uniquement pour son propre profit. Je peux pas le laisser faire ça.

Stiles prit un air concerné.

-Et tu ne peux pas demander aux autres membres de ta famille de t'aider à faire entendre raison à Peter ?

Stiles réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille de Derek. Il ne parlait jamais d'eux, ni de ses parents ou de ses possibles frères et sœurs. Il savait juste qu'il entretenait des relations tendues avec son oncle, c'était tout. À sa question, le regard de Derek se fit de plus en plus sombre et Stiles regretta presque d'avoir demandé ça. Il prit une grand inspiration avant de répondre.

-Parler à ma famille serait compliqué car ils sont tous morts dans un incendie depuis au moins 6 ans, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il sentit qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

-Oh mon Dieu...Je suis désolé Derek, dit-il avec gène.

Derek se retourna et fit quelques pas dans le salon, comme pour se calmer à nouveau.

-On a jamais su les causes de l'incendie mais le fait est qu'après celui-ci, le manoir est revenu à mon oncle et moi. Au début tout se passait bien et puis les choses on commencé à se dégrader lorsque Peter a comprit que l'argent pouvait acheter beaucoup de choses..., finit-il par dire.

Il n'avait jamais parlé autant de lui en une seule fois, et Stiles ne sut pas comment réagir et ne répondit donc rien. Après quelques secondes Derek finit par changer de sujet.

-Tu venais pour une raison précise, au fait ? Demanda le plus vieux en revenant près de Stiles.

Stiles hésita un instant, évitant le regard de Derek.

-Euh...Non, juste pour parler, expliqua-t-il.

Il se sentit gêné et, en même temps, heureux d'avoir pu discuter d'un sujet important pour Derek. Celui-ci le fixa, et Stiles finit par relever les yeux pour croiser les siens. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant le regard vert perçant qu'affichait son ami. Il hocha la tête, et un silence s'installa durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne sut quoi faire.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu chez les Hale. Il disait que c'était juste pour parler, mais en vérité c'était car Derek lui manquait. Parler de sa situation amoureuse avec son père lui avait fait se rendre compte qu'il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Et il se demanda si c'était également le cas de Derek, mais n'osa pas poser la question. Il n'osait pas énormément de chose quant à leur relation. C'était lui qui avait provoqué leur premier baiser, mais depuis c'était Derek qui prenait des initiatives. Simplement car il avait peur de faire une erreur, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait bien réagit au fait qu'il l'embrasse, ce qui était étonnant car à la base il ne savait pas si Derek était attiré par lui, ce qui était le cas. Mais réagirait-il bien si Stiles lui proposait de venir au restaurant avec lui? S'il agissait avec lui de la même manière qu'il agissait avec les filles avec qui il avait déjà eu une relation ? Car même s'ils étaient proches, ils ne faisaient rien qui soit réellement similaire au fait d'être en couple. Ils s'embrassaient peu par exemple, ce que Stiles trouvait dommage.

Il lui sourit donc, pensant que c'était la seule chose à faire et Derek lui proposa un verre, ce qu'il accepta.

-Au fait, j'ai vu mon père hier, déclara-t-il.

Derek sembla intéressé par ses paroles. Il lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui dire de continuer à parler.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et ça a été génial de le voir ! Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il me manquait. Malheureusement il est reparti là, mais je trouverai un moyen de le revoir au plus tôt, j'espère, expliqua Stiles.

-J'espère aussi, ajouta Derek avec un semi-sourire.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ? S'enquit-il, et Stiles fut heureux de voir qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

-De mon travail, du siens, de comment je m'adapte ici...

Derek hocha la tête.

-...et également de ma vie amoureuse car mon père semble très intéressé par ça, ajouta-t-il en sentant une opportunité.

À ces mots, le regard de Derek changea, comme s'il attendait qu'il en dise plus.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop concerné.

Stiles cligna de yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant une réponse adéquate.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune femme dans ma vie en ce moment, expliqua-il vaguement.

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête à nouveau. Il plissa les lèvres et baissa les yeux, faisant bouger son verre comme s'il était gêné par cette conversation.

-Mais tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans ta vie ?

Il posa cette question en attendant une réponse spécifique. Stiles savait laquelle.

-Non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le coin de la bouche de Derek se souleva et il lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à Stiles qui sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

-En réalité je n'ai pas pu réellement lui répondre car je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie amoureuse, expliqua-t-il en espérant que Derek comprendrait où il voulait en venir.

Derek prit un air compréhensif.

-C'est un problème...remarqua-t-il.

-En effet, acquiesça-t-il. Du coup peut-être que tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils ?

Derek retrouva un air sérieux et hocha la tête. Stiles s'approcha de lui et parla comme s'il lui annonçait un immense secret.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelques temps, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait me plaire mais c'est le cas, même s'il est du genre grand méchant loup menaçant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il devait continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Mais je ne sais pas si je lui plais aussi car je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de relation auparavant. T'en penses quoi ?

Derek prit une expression concentrée, et après quelques secondes il s'approcha suffisamment de Stiles pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il pressa les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, et passa sa main sur sa joue, puis son bassin contre le siens. Stiles passa ses bras autour du bas ventre de Derek et sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Leur baiser finit par se terminer et le cœur de Stiles retrouva un rythme normal.

-Je pense que tu lui plais aussi, dit Derek sans s'éloigner de Stiles.

Celui-ci ne se détacha pas du bas-ventre de Derek, voulant le garder proche de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette métaphore.

-Et donc, ça veut dire que c'est du sérieux maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Derek acquiesça. Son interlocuteur sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus fortement.

Ce qu'il se passait entre eux était donc plus sérieux que ce que Stiles pensait. Il avait un  _petit ami_ , ce que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant, s'ils allaient en parler autour d'eux, s'ils allaient garder ça secret, mais ne fit rien. Il décida qu'il fallait profiter de l'instant, de l'un de l'autre sans s'inquiéter du futur. Du moins pour l'instant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À écouter: Nuvole Blanche - Ludovico Einaude dès le début du chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 13**

**17 mai 1921**

Il ne faisait pas froid dans la chambre de Derek. Les rideaux blanc transparents laissaient rentrer quelques rayons du soleil qui se levait sur Paris, illuminant le lit deux places se trouvant en face de la fenêtre. Une forme se dessinait parmi les draps. Elle se mit à bouger, un bras sortit de la couverture et alla se poser sur l'oreiller qui se trouvait non loin. Le bras se mit à tâter l'espace vide à ses côtés, puis la forme s'étala sur la totalité du lit, comprenant qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher.

Une musique se fit entendre. D'abord douce, puis de plus en plus forte, suffisamment pour réveiller la forme qui poussa un grognement en sortant la tête des draps. C'était Stiles, qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à être réveillé si tôt. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, il était totalement seul dans la chambre de Derek. Il se demanda où son petit ami pouvait bien se trouver en relevant le tête, puis, n'ayant pas la force de se lever, la reposa brutalement sur l'oreiller. Il décida de se concentrer sur la musique qui traversait les murs de la maison. C'était du piano, Stiles en était certain. Mais d'où cela venait-il ? Après quelques secondes à se poser cette question, et comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, Stiles décida de se lever.

Il repoussa la couverture et le drap qu'il avait sur lui, jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour situer ses vêtements, et quitta le lit pour aller mettre son pantalon. Il bailla, en levant les bras au ciel pour s'étirer, puis alla vers la porte et sortit. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Peter car il détestait devoir subir son regard accusateur disant « t'as encore passer la nuit ici ?! ». En arrivant dans le couloir, il tandis l'oreille pour trouver d'où venait la musique. Son instinct lui dit qu'elle venait de sa droite, alors il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir vers une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais ouverte. Il colla son oreille sur le bois et sut que la musique venait de là. Stiles fronça les sourcils, et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Prenant ça comme un signe, il décida de la pousser pour entrer.

Il y découvrit une immense pièce, avec de très grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur une foret. Au centre se trouvait un grand piano à queue noir. Assis devant celui-ci, Derek semblait concentré à sa tache. Stiles observa quelques secondes cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore puis alla vers Derek qui ne semblait pas voir remarqué sa présence. Arrivant près de lui, il observa les doigts de son petit ami bouger sur le clavier, avec une telle aisance que Stiles en fut époustouflé. Son cœur se mit à battre au rythme de la musique, il s'appuya contre le piano, regardant Derek. Il était beau, le visage impassible, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche à mesure qu'il jouait, ne regardant pas Stiles mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, juste à le regarder, à l'entendre jouer si bien.

Depuis que ce qu'il y avait entre Stiles et Derek était devenu sérieux, le plus jeune avait délaissé l'appartement d'Isaac pour passer presque tout son temps chez Derek. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était installé entre eux une vraie relation de couple. Ils dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble et, Stiles était heureux de pouvoir le dire, sortaient ensemble. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, sauf peut-être Peter mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un problème pour Derek. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient d'ailleurs quasiment plus, principalement car Peter n'était presque jamais à la maison. Isaac ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que Stiles découche. Il ne lui posait que peu de question sur où il allait et qui il voyait et lorsqu'il le faisait Stiles disait qu'il avait rencontré une fille mais que leur relation devait rester secrète.

Parfois, cela énervait Stiles de ne pas pouvoir crier au monde entier son bonheur. De ne pas pouvoir marcher main dans la main aux côtés de Derek dans la rue, de ne pas pouvoir sortir comme un vrai couple. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas, et cela le frustrait de plus en plus.

Derek continua à jouer, de plus en plus vite, sous les yeux de Stiles, qui avait finit par s'asseoir aux côtés du pianiste et qui se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Il adorait être là, à côté de Derek et s'en rendit compte à l'instant où les doigts de son petit ami quittèrent le piano et où il se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. C'était sa manière de lui dire « bonjour ».

-Bien dormi ? demanda Derek en lui souriant.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

-Oui, jusqu'à ce que ta musique vienne me réveiller, répondit Stiles.

Le sourire de Derek quitta ses lèvres et il prit une expression mêlée d'embarras et de neutralité. Stiles comprit qu'il risquait de mal interpréter ses paroles et ajouta :

-Mais je fus heureux d'être réveillé par une si belle musique.

Le plus jeune posa sa main sur celle du plus grand et la serra en lui souriant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais si bien ! dit Stiles.

-Mon père m'a appris à en jouer quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était un très grand pianiste.

Le regard de Derek se perdit à ces mots. Il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille. Parfois, Stiles se disait que Derek devait se sentir très seul, devant vivre avec uniquement son oncle qu'il détestait. Lui était fils unique, et même si perdre sa mère avait été la plus dure épreuve de sa vie, il n'imaginait pas ce que Derek avait du endurer.

-Il serait fier de toi, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, ni de parler de sujet aussi délicat sans dire de choses idiotes, mais avec Derek ça semblait plus simple. Les mots venaient tout seuls.

Il sentit la main de Derek se serrer à son tour et Stiles releva la tête pour croiser le regard gris-vert de Derek. Ce dernier soupira et décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, réfléchissant à une réponse.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller se balader, sortir...commença-t-il.

Il vit Derek acquiescer.

-...en amoureux.

Derek se stoppa et se tourna vers Stiles, avec un regard qui disait « on a déjà parlé de ça, Stiles ». Le plus jeune lui sourit, espérant que prendre un air de petit ange aiderait à le faire changer d'avis. Derek soupira en baissant les yeux avec une sorte d'exaspération.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas, dit-il doucement comme pour ne pas blesser son petit ami.

Stiles se leva en levant les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les bras et regarda Derek, énervé.

-Toujours la même chose, hein ? « On doit rester discret, ce qu'il se passe entre nous reste entre nous » c'est ça ? Eh bien j'en ai marre que ça reste entre nous, s'exclama-t-il.

Derek se leva à son tour, son regard s'était assombri et il commençait lui aussi à se mettre en colère.

-Tu crois que ça ne m'énerve pas aussi de devoir cacher notre relation ? dit il sur le même ton.

Stiles soupira en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-T'as l'air de vivre ça beaucoup mieux que moi en tout cas, répondit-il.

Derek plissa les lèvres et regarda le plafond, essayant de se calmer. Il reposa ses yeux sur Stiles et croisa les bras à son tour.

-Je vis ça depuis des années, pour toi c'est nouveau mais moi j'y suis habitué, expliqua-t-il avec une sorte de tristesse.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Derek en attendant qu'il en dise plus.

-Habitué à quoi ? demanda Stiles, voyant que son petit ami n'allait pas continuer à parler par lui-même.

Derek baissa les yeux.

-À être jugé, insulté, haï simplement car je n'aime pas les femmes, répondit-il dans un murmure. Énormément de gens continuent à penser que nous ne sommes pas normaux Stiles, et ils sont capables de faire des choses horribles à ceux qu'ils définissent comme « anormaux ».

Stiles n'avait jamais imaginé les choses comme ça. Il savait que certaines personnes voyaient d'un mauvais œil les relations homosexuelles mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé que ça pourrait créer tant de problème. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, méditant sur les paroles de son petit ami qui s'était approché de lui.

-Je veux qu'on garde ça secret car je ne veux pas que toi et moi soyons en danger, finit-il par dire.

Derek lui lança un regard plein de tendresse, et Stiles sut qu'il ne devait rien dire de plus. Il avait raison, même si Stiles n'avait jamais été oppressé à cause de ses sentiments envers Derek, son aîné l'avait été et il savait de quoi il parlait. Il devait lui faire confiance.

-Bon, eh bien j'imagine que ça n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous demanderons au gérant d'un restaurant de nous jouer une chanson d'amour lors de notre repas comme le font beaucoup d'autre couple pour étaler leur bonheur aux yeux des autres, dit-il avec dépit.

Derek rit et prit à nouveau la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

-Dis toi qu'au moins on peut étaler notre bonheur ici.

Stiles acquiesça et passa son autre main dans la nuque de Derek pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Le temps s'était réchauffé avec l'arrivé du moi de mai et la fin du printemps, alors lorsque Stiles mit le nez dehors à la tombé de la nuit il fut heureux de ne pas être gelé sur place. Il jeta un œil dans la rue à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, attendant que la voiture de Matt vienne le chercher. Plusieurs personnes marchaient sur les trottoirs, profitant de la belle nuit qui commençait et Stiles se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir attendre. Matt était toujours en retard et cela l'énervait particulièrement.

Son « ami » lui avait proposé de sortir, et Stiles avait accepté même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur. Il avait proposé à Derek de l'accompagner mais celui-ci avait refusé, expliquant qu'il avait trop de travail mais qu'il essayerait quand même de passer dans la soirée. La perspective de passer du temps dehors avec son petit ami avait enchanté Stiles alors il était sorti avec l'espoir que cela arrive.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis une voiture arriva à la droite de Stiles qui s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il vit Matt à l'intérieur et grimpa.

-Tu es en retard, fit-il remarquer sans essayer de cacher l'amertume dans sa voix.

Matt ne répondit pas et démarra. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait dans un endroit s'appelant « La Locomotive » et se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville. L'endroit devait être une surprise pour Stiles, d'après Matt. Le jeune homme avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir mais ne posa pas de question au conducteur de la voiture. Ils finirent par quitter Paris et après encore quelques minutes de voyage Matt arrêta le véhicule et ils descendirent.

Ils se trouvaient au milieu de nul part. Littéralement. Il n'y avait qu'une grande habitation en bois, où se trouvait en gros marqué « La Locomotive » sur une pancarte au dessus de la porte. Stiles se demanda ce que cet endroit avait de si intéressant, puis il vit Matt s'approcher de l'entrée alors il le suivit. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une grande pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs tables et chaises, un comptoirs à gauche de la porte, une décoration tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il n'y avait pas de client. Stiles fut de plus en plus dubitatif mais n'osa pas demander à Matt ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il vit son compagnon faire un signe de tête à celui qui semblait être le gérant de l'endroit, et celui-ci leur demanda de le suivre dans une autre pièce, comme s'il savait exactement ce que Matt voulait. C'était sûrement le cas, Matt devait avoir ses habitudes ici.

-Suis moi, lui murmura-t-il le visage neutre.

Stiles fit ce qu'il dit et les trois hommes s'avancèrent dans une pièce à l'arrière de la maison. Là, se trouvait un escalier qui descendait, Stiles s'en doutait, à la cave. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant au sous-sol et fut impatient de le découvrir. Matt donna un billet au gérant et lui murmura quelque chose que Stiles ne comprit pas, puis descendit les escaliers. Stiles le suivit, et ce qu'il découvrit en bas, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Le sous-sol était loin d'être la cave que le jeune homme s'était imaginé. C'était une très grande pièce, étrangement lumineuse, où se trouvaient une cinquantaine de personnes. Des sièges étaient installés un peu partout et au fond de la salle se trouvait un groupe de trois personnes jouant une musique jazz. C'était une soirée organisé dans un sous-sol, Stiles en fut bouche-bée.

Lorsque Matt et lui quittèrent les escaliers, les yeux de beaucoup des invités se tournèrent vers eux. Stiles se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Matt pour savoir ce que lui comptait faire. Il ne faisait que scruter la salle d'un regard sévère puis s'approcha d'une table où jouait aux cartes trois hommes.

-Bonsoir messieurs, dit-il en acceptant une coupe de champagne d'un serveur.

Stiles hésita à rester à sa place puis décida qu'il était peut-être mieux pour lui de rester avec Matt, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment être présent pour lui. Il se demanda pourquoi il se montrait tellement indifférent à son égard. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Il parlait toujours avec énormément de sarcasme et parfois n'arrivait pas à différencier l'humour de la méchanceté.

Les trois hommes jetèrent un regard indéchiffrable à Matt et celui-ci s'assit à leur table. Ils jouaient au poker, et Stiles espéra qu'ils ne lui proposeraient pas de participer à la partie car il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Il vit Matt lui faire signe de s'asseoir alors le jeune homme prit une chaise et vint se poser près de lui.

Les hommes se lancèrent dans une conversation qui n'intéressa pas Stiles, il ne faisait que regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, cherchant des visages familiers mais ne reconnaissait personne. Il y avait une drôle d'ambiance parmi la foule, il lui semblait que personne à part lui n'était sobre et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Il se retourna vers les hommes autour de la table lorsqu'il entendit son nom :

-Voici Stiles Stilinski, dit Matt en le montrant d'un signe de la main.

Stiles sourit avec gène et agita sa main à son tour en guise de salut.

-Stiles Stilinski...murmura un des hommes. Je connais ce nom...

L'homme qui venait de parler devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants, le regard perçant. Il ne semblait pas être riche, au contraire il avait plutôt l'air d'être le genre d'homme à se saouler dans les bars chaque nuit.

-J'ai publié une nouvelle dans le journal il y a quelques semaines, vous me connaissez peut-être à cause de ça, proposa Stiles.

L'homme prit une expression pensive et Stiles ne sut pas comment le prendre.

-Ah, tu es écrivain ? demanda un autre.

Stiles acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude de ne parler que de ça lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelle personnes, c'était comme ça qu'il se présentait. « Bonjour je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'écris à mes heures perdues et j'espère un jour faire publier un de mes romans car j'en ai marre de vivre en colocation et que j'aimerais bien pouvoir devenir indépendant. » Évidemment la seconde partie il ne la disait pas, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était encore incapable de subvenir à ses propres besoin pour le moment. Mais il comptait bien changer ça dès que possible. Il économisait, essayait de faire de petits boulots mais il ne se faisait pas payer énormément alors misait tout sur ses écrits.

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de contacts, fit remarquer le même homme.

Stiles fut dubitatif, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre.

-Quelques uns...Je connais Derek Hale, dit-il, espérant que ces hommes savaient qui Derek était.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, dans un silence de mort. Ils le regardaient comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de l'histoire. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et Stiles fut prit de l'envie fugace de les frapper tous chacun leur tour, mais se retint.

-Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix énervée.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux hommes pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur calme.

-Tu devrais pas traîner avec lui gamin, dit l'un d'entre eux sans répondre à sa question.

Stiles jeta un regard à Matt qui ne disait rien, il ne faisait que regarder son verre l'air de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de, sans doute, acerbe mais l'homme à sa gauche lui coupa la parole.

-On raconte qu'Hale aurait des tendances assez...originales...Tu vois quoi...essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Stiles savait évidemment où il voulait en venir, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

-Non je ne vois pas, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec Derek ? Vous riez car lui est riche et célèbre alors que vous , vous ne faîtes que jouer au poker dans un sous-sol miteux à boire comme des trous ?

Les trois hommes lui lancèrent un regard assassin et il entendit Matt tenter de s'excuser pour lui mais Stiles n'avait pas envie d'être politiquement correct ce soir-là. Il leur répondit d'un sourire de premier-de-la-classe dont il avait l'habitude, attendant leur réponse. Celui à sa droite, le plus vieux, s'approcha de lui en se penchant sur sa chaise et lui dit, d'une voix menaçante :

-Ne joue pas à ça avec nous p'tit. Les gens pourraient croire que t'es du même côté que lui, et si c'est le cas crois moi que ça va mal se passer pour toi.

Stiles plissa les yeux et se mordit la langue pour se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara-t-il en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Il se leva et fit un signe de tête aux hommes, puis à Matt.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et ne buvez pas trop, vous risqueriez de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la poubelle qui vous sert de maison.

Il quitta le sous-sol sans lancer un regard de plus derrière lui, et ne regrettant aucune de ses paroles.

Stiles savait qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin, qu'il n'aurait jamais du se montrer si acerbe avec ces gens mais les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Ils avaient manqué de respect à Derek, sous-entendant qu'il était infréquentable à cause de ses penchant amoureux et Stiles trouvait ça inacceptable. Et d'ailleurs comment savaient-ils ? Il se demanda si d'autres personnes pensaient ça, et si les menaces que lui avait dit le plus vieux étaient fondées.

En sortant de l'établissement, Stiles se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Matt était encore en bas, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui car il ne pouvait pas conduire la voiture. Et même si Matt remontait, rien ne lui disait qu'il accepterait de ramener Stiles après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stiles soupira et s'appuya contre le mur derrière-lui, se disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien rester là. Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent, et Stiles finit par se dire que peut-être il pouvait demander de l'aide à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entendit la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Matt sortir mais ce fut une femme qui franchit le pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, se demandant ce que cette personne voulait de lui lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Tu dois être suicidaire pour avoir parlé comme ça à ces hommes, dit-elle

Stiles rit en se disant qu'elle avait sans doute raison. À la lumière des fenêtres prêt de lui, il arrivait à voir comment était la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir son âge, les cheveux bruns mi-long, les yeux marrons, un sourire chaleureux et le regard brillant. Stiles la trouva très jolie et se dit qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle lui cherchait.

-On me dit souvent que j'ai des tendances de ce genre, répondit-il en lui souriant également.

La jeune fille rit à son tour et lui tandis la main.

-Je suis Malia Tate.

Stiles la lui serra et se présenta.

-Et moi Stiles Stilinski.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ce soit les filles qui viennent lui parler, et il se dit que c'était plutôt agréable, surtout venant d'une aussi jolie.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir te faire assassiner ? demanda-t-elle.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de ce qu'il disait sur son petit ami, car personne n'était sensé savoir.

-Ils ont eu...un comportement déplacé et ça m'a énervé.

Malia acquiesça et ne dit rien de plus.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Stiles.

-Oui assez. Je connais le gérant, c'est un ami de mon père donc je passe pas mal de temps dans le coin, expliqua-t-elle.

Heureusement pour eux, il ne faisait pas trop froid, même si la nuit qui était tombée rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. Stiles allait lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose en particulier lorsque Malia prit son sac et en sortit une bouteille.

-Le côté positif d'avoir ses habitudes ici est que je sais où sont cachés les choses intéressantes.

Stiles en fut presque choqué, mais pensa que s'il avait été à sa place il aurait sans doute fait pareil.

-T'as pas froid aux yeux, observa-t-il.

Malia lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la bouteille, en prit une gorgée et la tandis à Stiles qui fit de même. Il ne devrait pas boire, il le savait. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour diminuer les fois où il le faisait mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Stiles se disait qu'il en avait le droit.

-Parle moi de toi, dit-elle comme si elle l'ordonnait.

Stiles mit quelques secondes à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre et décida de lui raconter tout, de sa vie dans le sud de la France jusqu'à son arrivé à Paris. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de parler autant de lui, il ne faisait pas ça d'habitude, mais à mesure qu'il parlait il buvait de plus en plus, ce qui ne faisait que le pousser à parler à nouveau. Lorsqu'il eu finit son discours, Malia ne répondit rien. Stiles quant à lui, commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille de gin à lui seul n'avait pas été une bonne idée et il commençait à s'en rendre compte.

-Voilà, c'est ça ma vie. Super intéressante n'est-ce pas ? conclu-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Était-il resté assis par terre pendant 30 minutes ? Deux heures ?

-Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien Stiles, répondit Malia.

Stiles lui sourit, et se dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Malia, qu'elle semblait être quelqu'un de très gentil. Puis Stiles entendit une voiture arrivée, il détourna les yeux de Malia pour vérifier s'il savait à qui elle appartenait mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre.

Il décida de se lever, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. En quittant le trottoir où il s'était assis il fut prit d'un vertige et faillit tomber par terre, mais Malia réussit à le retenir. Elle se mit à rire de sa situation, et le jeune homme finit par la suivre dans son fou rire. Il n'aurait vraiment pas du boire, il le regrettait déjà. Et ça n'était pas la seule chose qu'il allait regretter ce soir-là, car Malia fit l'erreur de prendre une initiative que Stiles aurait du pouvoir éviter. Après qu'ils aient récupéré leur sérieux, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles et avant que celui-ci ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa.

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être la fatigue, ou peut-être que Stiles avait simplement été un idiot sur ce coup, mais il ne repoussa pas immédiatement Malia. Leur baiser dura plusieurs longues secondes avant que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il devait immédiatement arrêter.

-Malia, stop, dit-il en se reculant.

La jeune fille prit un air confus.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais personne...je...

Elle semblait blessée par le refus de Stiles, et celui-ci commença presque à culpabiliser.

-J'ai quelqu'un...Enfin, c'est compliqué en ce moment...Mais on ne devrait pas faire ça, je suis désolé, déclara-t-il.

Malia soupira à ses paroles et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait, peut-être était-ce le cas mais Stiles savait qu'il avait eu raison de la repousser. Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres avec gène, attendant une réaction de Malia.

-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit-elle. Je vais te trouver un taxi.

Elle laissa Stiles seul dehors. Quelques très longes minutes plus tard le taxi en question arriva, sans que Malia soit revenu dire au revoir à Stiles, ce qui le vexa presque. Il monta à l'intérieur, indiqua le manoir des Hale au chauffeur et il quitta l'établissement en laissant Matt derrière lui.

Après quelques minutes de voyage, Stiles finit par arriver au manoir. Il paya le chauffeur, le remercia puis rentra à l'intérieur, sans frapper. Peter n'était pas là et Derek devait être en train de l'attendre. Ou peut-être était-il en train de dormir, ou de travailler. Il aurait dû le rejoindre à La Locomotive mais Stiles se dit qu'il avait sans doute préféré rester chez lui, ce qu'il comprenait totalement. Lui aussi aurait préféré rester chez lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon, il n'y avait personne. Pareil pour la cuisine. Il monta à l'étage, s'approcha de la chambre de Derek et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il frappa, entendit un « entrez » prononcé doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Derek était assis à son bureau, il écrivait.

-Je vois que tu es toujours éveillé, remarqua Stiles. Je m'attendais à ce que tu passes ce soir, mais tu as eu raison de ne pas le faire, cette soirée était loin d'être géniale. Matt s'est montré très...

-Je suis passé à La Locomotive, Stiles, le coupa-t-il.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

-Quand ça ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Derek ne répondit d'abord pas, puis posa son stylo et se retourna vers Stiles qui attendait encore près de la porte. Il avait l'air tendu, son regard était froid.

-I peine une demi-heure.

Stiles tenta de se remémorer de quoi Derek parlait quand il se souvint de la voiture qu'il avait vu arriver peu avant que Malia ne l'embrasse. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à l'idée que ce soit bien la sienne.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu...marmonna Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras d'un air sévère. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, Stiles se sentait comme un enfant face à un adulte qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait une erreur. C'était sûrement le cas.

-Moi je t'ai vu, dit le plus grand d'une voix calme.

Il y eu un silence qui sembla être de plomb pour Stiles. Il tentait de rassembler ses pensées, mais le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang et la fatigue prenait trop le pas sur lui, si bien qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ? tenta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Derek lâcha un faux rire et Stiles commença réellement à stresser.

-Arrête Stiles, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé là bas. Je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille, et n'essaye pas de nier s'il te plaît, déclara Derek d'une voix neutre mais qui trahissait quand même la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son petit ami.

Les mains de Stiles devinrent moites. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il explique à Derek la situation, que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, un quiproquo sans importance, mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. Devant le manque de réaction du plus jeune, Derek soupira avec exaspération.

-Écoute Stiles si tu préfères arrêter ce qu'il se passe entre nous car on doit garder ça secret...

Cette fois Stiles réagit.

-Quoi ? Non, non absolument pas ! J'ai...J'avais juste un peu trop bu...

Il avait des difficultés à parler et savait que l'excuse du « j'étais saoul c'est pas ma faute » allait avoir des difficultés à passer auprès de Derek.

-Tu n'étais pas censé faire des efforts pour arrêter de boire ? demanda-t-il, septique.

La situation commençait à dépasser totalement Stiles.

-C'était pas ma faute je...

Derek lui fit un signe de la main lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se taire.

-T'es saoul Stiles, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, déclara Derek.

À ces mots, il tourna le dos à Stiles et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Le plus jeune fut prit de vertige, ses jambes commençait à avoir du mal à le supporter. Il avait envie de crier, d'expliquer à Derek ce qu'il s'était passé, que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et qu'il l'avait repoussé mais les mots lui manquaient.

-Derek je suis désolé...essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

-Sors d'ici. Maintenant.

Ce fut comme un couteau qui traversa l'estomac de Stiles. Il se sentit blessé, mais savait qu'il avait blessé son petit ami encore plus. Il avait fait une erreur en buvant autant, il le regrettait amèrement. Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et hésita à rester plus longtemps, mais la voix qu'avait prit Derek pour lui dire de partir le convainc de quitter la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regard au dos de Derek, le cœur serré et il quitta sa chambre en se demandant s'il allait jamais y revenir.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

**20 mai 1921**

_20 mai 1921_

_On dit souvent : l'erreur est humaine. J'aime cette expression, elle me permet d'excuser beaucoup de mes actions, car Dieu sait que je fais beaucoup d'erreurs. Ma philosophie de vie est d'oublier mes problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se règlent d'eux-mêmes, mais parfois il est impossible de faire abstraction d'un problème jusqu'à ce que tout aille bien à nouveau. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek est un gros problème, et celui-là je suis obligé d'y faire face._

_J'ai fais une connerie, je suis conscient, et je suis parfois un idiot c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fallu trois jours pour m'en rendre compte._

_Je n'ai pas parlé à Derek depuis qu'il m'a viré de chez lui. Je sais que j'aurais dû aller le voir dès le lendemain, mais la fierté m'en a empêché. Je me suis d'abord dis que c'était de sa faute, il s'était énervé trop vite et je n'étais responsable. Après tout il n'a même pas écouté ce que j'avais à dire et m'a presque hurlé dessus simplement car une fille m'a embrassé. J'étais saoul, donc pas responsable. Et voilà une autre preuve de mon idiotie. Évidemment que je suis responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est moi qui ait trop bu alors que j'avais promis à Derek de faire attention, c'est moi qui n'ait pas clarifié la situation avec Malia en ne lui disant pas que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Derek a eu raison de m'en vouloir, si la situation avait été inversée j'aurais sans doute été dans le même état que lui._

_Il avait l'air tellement blessé, tellement énervé par ce qu'il s'est passé...Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un simple baiser pouvait avoir de telles persécutions entre nous. J'ai encore des difficultés à me faire à l'idée que Derek tient à moi, car c'est le cas. C'est étrange, nouveau, terrifiant, mais vrai. Et je tiens à lui, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre aujourd'hui. Comment est-ce arrivé ? M'attacher autant à un homme était sans doute la dernière chose que j'aurais pu m'imaginer quand je suis arrivé à Paris._

_Je vais aller m'excuser. Je vais aller chez Derek, lui présenter mes plus plates excuses et espérer qu'il ne me dise pas de rentrer chez moi comme il l'a fait la dernière fois. S'il me laisse le temps de m'expliquer les choses s'amélioreront d'elles-mêmes, enfin j'imagine._

On frappa trois coups à la porte de Stiles, et celui-ci alla ouvrir après avoir refermer son journal et soupirer avec exaspération. C'était Isaac, et il semblait inquiet.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Stiles acquiesça et se décala pour laisser son ami s'introduire dans sa chambre.

Lui et Isaac ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant ces trois derniers jours. Après que Derek l'ait viré de chez lui, il avait trouvé le moyen d'appeler son colocataire qui était venu le chercher au milieu de la nuit. Mais après ça, ce fut le silence radio entre les deux hommes. Stiles n'était presque plus sorti de sa chambre, il n'en avait plus eu l'envie. La culpabilité l'empêchait d'avoir de la motivation et il ne voulait pas croiser Isaac à nouveau car il savait qu'il allait devoir lui donner une explication. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Derek et ne savait pas s'il devait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stiles en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Isaac soupira.

-Tu n'es presque pas sorti de ta chambre depuis trois jours, fit-il remarquer.

Le plus jeune se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Oui, il savait qu'il n'avait presque pas bougé, pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il en réponse.

Isaac s'assit à ses côtés, prenant un air concerné.

-Tu vas bien ?

Stiles fut étonné par cette question et ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Devait-il lui dire l'entière vérité ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, peut-être que Derek n'avait pas envie qu'Isaac soit au courant et si Stiles faisait encore une erreur de ce genre ça ne risquait pas d'améliorer la situation entre lui et son petit ami.

-Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes personnels c'est tout, expliqua-t-il en essayant de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

Isaac prit une expression peu convaincu et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-Avec cette fille que tu fréquentes ?

Toute la vérité n'avait pas besoin d'être dite, alors Stiles décida qu'utiliser son histoire de petite-amie-qui-voulait-garder-ça-secret était une bonne idée pour obtenir des conseils sans avoir de problème. Il acquiesça donc d'un air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'intéressa Isaac.

Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler toutes ses idées et se lança. Il lui expliqua sa sortie avec Matt, qu'il avait eu une altercation avec plusieurs hommes mais n'entra pas plus dans les détails puis lui parla de Malia. Il lui raconta qu'il avait trop bu et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, puis qu'il était rentré chez Derek et qu'il y avait vu sa petite amie -il menti en disant qu'ils se connaissaient. Puis il parla de leur dispute et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé au milieu de la nuit. D'abord Isaac eu l'air bouche-bée par ces révélations, puis prit une expression confuse.

-Je crois qu'en effet, t'as fais une assez grosse connerie, dit-il sans mâcher ses mots.

Cette fois Stiles n'hésita pas à lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'allongea sur son lit avec un soupir.

-Non, tu crois ? s'exclama-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

C'était la question que Stiles attendait et heureusement pour lui il en connaissait la réponse.

-Je vais aller la voir, m'excuser et espérer qu'elle me pardonne, expliqua-t-il.

Il entendit Isaac rire à ses côtés et se releva donc sur le lit avec une expression mêlant agacement et curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda Stiles avec une pointe d'énervement.

-Car je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu arrives à te mettre dans des situations pareilles, répondit son ami.

Stiles lui lança un regard assassin ce qui provoqua à nouveau un fou rire chez Isaac.

-Merci pour ton aide, dit-il à contre-cœur.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer mais parler à son ami de cette manière lui avait fait du bien. Même si le fait de lui mentir le gênait un peu il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

-Tu as dis que la fille s'appelait Malia Tate ? demanda Isaac d'un air pensif.

Stiles acquiesça en se grattant la nuque.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Son ami ne répondit pas et cela inquiéta presque le plus jeune.

-Non c'est juste...commença Isaac.

Stiles fit un signe de tête comme pour lui dire de continuer, il avait très envie d'entendre ce qu'Isaac avait à dire à propos de Malia.

-Il y a plusieurs mois nous sommes sorties ensemble elle et moi, expliqua-t-il. Mais ça a duré à peine quelques semaines !

Stiles en fut bouche-bée. Malia et Isaac ? Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer ça, il ne sut pas quoi répondre à son ami qui le regardait comme s'il venait d'annoncer la plus grande nouvelle de l'Histoire.

-Si tu la revois, passe lui le bonjour de ma part, dit-il en se levant.

Le plus jeune se leva à son tour, toujours en ayant du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et acquiesça. Juste avant qu'Isaac ne passe le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers lui d'un air plus sérieux.

-Ne stress pas Stiles, tout le monde fait des erreurs, ne te blâme pas trop pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûr que ta copine va comprendre, dit-il avec compassion.

Stiles lui sourit en le remerciant. Isaac quitta sa chambre et laissa son ami, avec seules ses pensées et ses inquiétudes comme compagnie.

* * *

Évidemment, le soir même où Stiles voulait aller voir Derek, la voiture d'Isaac fut dans l'incapacité totale de démarrer. Le jeune homme aurait pu voir ça comme un signe du destin lui disant de ne pas y aller mais préféra faire abstraction de ce problème. Il prit donc la décision d'y aller à pied, se disant que la demi-heure de marche se trouvant entre lui et le manoir des Hale lui permettrait de mettre en place ce qu'il allait dire à son petit ami.

Il se mit donc en marche, après avoir aidé Isaac toute l'après-midi à réviser pour son prochain examen. La nuit était donc en train de tomber sur Paris et le froid commençait à se faire sentir, au plus grand déplaisir de Stiles qui se disait qu'à l'approche de l'été la température ne devrait pas être aussi basse. Il se mit à jurer en essayant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer avec sa veste.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il finit par quitter le centre de Paris et se mit en quête de la maison des Hale. Il savait où elle était, évidemment, mais y aller en voiture et à pied étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Il soupira en suivant la route et en observant les maisons se trouvant près de lui. Bizarrement, à mesure qu'il avançait, il commençait à se sentir soucieux. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il était observé ou que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Il se mit à s'inquiéter de sa future altercation avec Derek. Peut-être allait-il aggraver la situation ? Il était doué pour ces choses là après tout.

Il finit par arriver au manoir. Il reconnut le grand portail au travers duquel il était passé des dizaines de fois et c'est avec soulagement qu'il le traversa. Enfin, il s'apprêtait à le traverser lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

-Stilinski, l'interpella une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Stiles se retourna et de la pénombre s'avancèrent vers lui quatre hommes. Il les reconnut immédiatement. L'un d'entre eux était Matt, et les trois autres se trouvaient être les trois personnes qu'il avait provoqué le soir où il avait rencontré Malia. Et ils ne semblaient pas de bonne humeur.

-Bonsoir, répondit Stiles d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Trois des hommes s'avancèrent vers lui, seul Matt resta à l'arrière. Il regardait par terre, comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Stiles.

-On nous a dit que tu sortais ce soir alors on s'est dit que peut-être on pouvait se joindre à toi, dit l'un d'entre eux.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Qui ça « on » ? demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Matt, qui finit par relever les yeux. Il semblait vouloir être n'importe tout sauf à cet endroit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'un des hommes lui coupa la parole.

-On a beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu nous as dit l'autre soir quand on a commencé à parler de Derek, expliqua le plus grand des trois. Et on en est venu à la conclusion que, si t'étais tellement susceptible, c'était car tu te sentais un peu concerné par la situation tu vois ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il sentait peu à peu le stress monter en lui. Cette situation ne lui disait rien de bon, tout en lui lui criait de partir en courant. L'homme qui venait de parler s'approcha de Stiles avec un regard menaçant. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du jeune homme.

-On veut te faire comprendre qu'on aime pas trop les gars dans ton genre, surtout ceux qui ouvrent leur gueule comme toi tu le fais

Stiles lâcha un léger rire pour leur faire croire qu'ils ne l'intimidaient pas, ce qui était totalement faux. Il hésita à lancer une remarque sarcastique mais se retint, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation.

-Vous m'avez suivit jusqu'ici juste pour me dire ça ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Cette fois ce fut l'homme en face de lui qui rigola avec un air hautain.

-Oh non gamin, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Il reprit ensuite un visage neutre, et avant que Stiles ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il leva le poing et frappa avec violence la mâchoire de Stiles qui tomba par terre. Les deux hommes se trouvant à l'arrière se mirent à rire en voyant le jeune homme se tâter le visage en grimaçant. Matt, quant à lui, ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! s'exclama Stiles en essayant de se relever.

-C'est toi le problème.

Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes et se mit à tousser violemment. Stiles sentit la douleur se propager peu à peu dans tout son corps. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se battait, mais d'habitude il se trouvait dans une meilleure posture. Il fallait qu'il riposte.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, et se releva en se jetant sur l'homme qui tomba à son tour à terre. Il lui asséna un coup de poing et essaya de lui en mettre un deuxième mais se sentit soulever de terre. Les deux acolytes de son agresseur l'avaient rejoint, ils tenaient Stiles par les bras et l'empêchaient de bouger.

-Espèce de sale petit con, cracha l'homme qui était à terre.

Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté. Il regarda Stiles qui saignait de la lèvre et lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de le frapper à nouveau au ventre. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron et eu du mal à respirer. Il releva la tête vers Matt qui ne faisait toujours rien. Il fut prit d'une haine à son égard plus grande encore que celle qu'il avait pour les trois hommes en train de le frapper. Stiles sentit ses bras se faire serrer encore plus, avant qu'un nouveau coup de poing soit porté à son visage. Sa vue vacilla et il sentit ses genoux trembler.

-Trois contre un ? Vous êtes vraiment courageux, réussit-il quand même à dire avant qu'un coup de genou vienne lui couper le souffle.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de se faire tabasser par trois hommes simplement à cause d'une ou deux remarques sarcastiques de trop. Et du fait qu'il ait pris la défense de Derek. C'était donc de ça dont il parlait lorsqu'il disait que certaines personnes pouvaient faire des choses horribles à ceux qu'ils ne trouvaient pas normaux.

Au coup suivant, les jambes de Stiles furent incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps. Il saignait de la lèvre, son visage était tuméfié, son ventre et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Encore un coup et il était certain qu'il tomberait dans les pommes. Peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient de le frapper après ça ? Stiles l'espérait, il se sentait horriblement mal, plus par le fait de ne pas être capable de se défendre que par la douleur physique qu'il ressentait.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la peine traverse à nouveau son corps lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible car ses oreilles sifflaient trop pour qu'il puisse saisir. Les deux hommes qui le tenaient finir par lâcher ses bras et il s'écroula par terre en serrant son ventre avec douleur. Il se trouvait pathétique.

Celui qui l'avait frappé depuis le début se détourna de Stiles pour s'avancer vers la source du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Stiles essaya donc de se relever suffisamment pour voir où il allait et il sentit sa douleur grandement diminuer lorsqu'il comprit qui avait crié.

C'était Derek. Et il semblait furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers les trois hommes.

Il espérait une réponse de leur part, mais lorsqu'il reconnu Stiles par terre, qui était dans un sale état, il laissa tomber la discussion. Il se jeta à son tour sur le plus grand des trois et le frappa si fort qu'il s'écroula un mètre plus loin. Évidemment, Derek était une armoire à glace comparé à eux. Il put le prouver lorsque l'un des deux autres essaya à son tour de l'attaquer. Il para son poing et attrapa son poignée pour lui faire une clé de bras. Il l'attrapa ensuite et le lança fortement contre le troisième homme qui tentait lui aussi de frapper Derek. Ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre.

-Dégagez d'ici ! cria-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois hommes pour se relever, non sans difficulté et s'éloigner respectueusement de Derek. Ils lancèrent un dernier regard à Stiles avant de se retourner vers Matt qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui ci regarda à son tour le plus jeune se trouvant encore à terre et ce dernier fut incapable de déchiffrer le regard qui traversa ses yeux. Ils partirent ensuite tout les quatre en courant.

Stiles lâcha un profond soupir et vit Derek s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Stiles, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il arrivait à voir ses yeux verts-gris qui semblaient empreints d'une profonde panique. Stiles hocha la tête. Derek l'aida à se relever et ils marchèrent jusqu'au manoir, même si Stiles avait beaucoup de mal. Chaque pas réveillait la douleur de ses côtes, il avait hâte de pouvoir s'allonger. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Derek après avoir été chercher une trousse de toilette dans sa salle de bain.

Il s'assit sur la table basse et s'empressa de nettoyer le sang se trouvant sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. Celui-ci hésita à lui répondre, mais fini par se dire qu'être honnête était sans doute la meilleure solution, même s'il risquait de blesser Derek.

-Le soir où je suis rentré saoul, j'ai eu une sorte d'altercation avec eux, expliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Derek était maintenant passé à l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme qui, elle aussi, avait souffert. Stiles soupira.

-On discutait et je ne sais pas trop comment, on en est venu à parler de toi.

Le plus grand haussa les sourcils, attendant que Stiles continue. Celui-ci secoua la tête et pinça ses lèvres comme s'il n'avait pas envie de continuer à parler, mais il savait qu'il le devait.

-Ils se sont montrés tellement...irrespectueux et méchants, j'ai sans doute dépassé les bornes en les insultant une ou deux fois, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il s'en voulait, il les avait provoqué et maintenant c'était lui qui souffrait allongé sur un canapé. Enfin, eux non plus ne devaient pas être dans un excellent état après ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu m'as défendu et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont attaqués à toi ?

Derek prit un air soucieux en posant cette question.

-Ouais, et ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte.

Stiles finit par en avoir marre d'être allongé et décida de s'asseoir pour être face à Derek.

-Ils pensent que si je t'ai défendu c'est car il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Ils ont raison, mais ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir, expliqua Stiles.

Son interlocuteur soupira à son tour et baissa la tête en évitant le regard du plus jeune.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, dit Derek dans un murmure.

-Peut-être, en tout cas tu leur as aussi mis une sacrée raclé.

Stiles sourit à ses paroles et essaya de laisser échapper un rire mais ses côtes lui firent trop mal, il grimaça face à Derek qui étaient de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. Il posa sur Stiles un regard nouveau, mêlé de tristesse et de reconnaissance, comme s'il remerciait le plus jeune de l'avoir défendu mais lui en voulait quand même.

-Montre moi tes côtes, elles sont peut-être fracturées.

À ces mots, Derek s'approcha de Stiles et lui retira sa chemise en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal, en vain. Il regarda le torse nu du jeune homme et y vit de nombreux bleus ce qui lui fit échapper un soupir. Il y posa ses mains pour tâter les côtes de Stiles, qui grimaça à nouveau à cause de la douleur et de la froideur des doigts de Derek.

-Désolé, dit-il en voyant que Stiles trouvait ça inconfortable.

-C'est pas grave, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Il aimait sentir les mains de son petit ami contre lui, même si pour cela il avait dû se faire agresser.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit, ça doit seulement être superficiel, diagnostiqua Derek en se reculant au déplaisir de Stiles.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Un de mes amis est médecin, dit-il comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

Il lui lança un sourire plein de compassion et Stiles posa sa tête contre le dossier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici au fait ?

La question de Derek le prit au dépourvu. Il avait oublié qu'il était venu le voir pour une raison bien précise et ne savait plus quoi dire après ce que qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je...commença-t-il en relevant la tête. Je voulais m'excuser.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de Derek qui ne répondit rien.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille l'autre soir était une erreur, j'ai fais une connerie et j'le reconnais et j'suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner car tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé Derek, déblatéra Stiles.

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'excusait pas grand chose, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'expression « faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée ».

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer ce qui était arrivé alors je me disais que j'allais pouvoir le faire ce soir, tenta-t-il.

Derek lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-M'expliquer ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il comme s'il étonné de voir que Stiles essayait de se défendre.

-Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pour ma défense c'est elle qui m'a fait boire et qui m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé dès que j'ai pu ! expliqua Stiles.

Mais Derek semblait loin d'être convaincu.

-C'est quand même toi qui a bu, dit-il calmement.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ça, répondit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Derek vint s'asseoir près de Stiles sur le canapé et soupira.

-Écoute Stiles, t'es plus un gosse, et même si j'ai essayé depuis qu'on se connaît de te protéger c'est pas mon rôle. Si t'as envie de boire, de te droguer, de faire ce genre de connerie j'te retiens pas mais ce sera sans moi, surtout si tu comptes refaire la même chose qu'avec la fille de l'autre soir, dit Derek d'un ton très sérieux mais qui trahissait la peine qu'il ressentait.

Sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée, Stiles posa sa main sur celle de Derek.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Derek, c'qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus je te le promets.

Il avait dit ces mots avec conviction, et Derek dû le croire car il lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-J'te crois, déclara-t-il. Laissons cette histoire derrière nous alors.

Stiles acquiesça, heureux de voir que la situation s'était arrangée et que Derek ne s'était pas énervé contre lui. Comme pour seller leur pact, Derek vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles avec douceur. Avec ce baiser il se rendit compte à quel point ses lèvres lui avait manquées alors Stiles pressa plus fortement Derek contre lui. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et effleura ses cheveux. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche pour que leur langues se rencontrent et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il passa son autre main dans le dos de Derek et se tourna pour se mettre face à lui. Ses lèvres avait le même goût que lors de leur premier baiser. Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir les embrasser pendant le reste de sa vie, alors il essaya de profiter de cet instant au maximum.

Voyant que Stiles s'était tourné vers lui, Derek s'approcha suffisamment pour le faire s'allonger sur le canapé. Il se retrouva sur lui, mais tenta de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur le jeune homme pour ne pas lui faire mal. Malheureusement, le canapé n'était pas suffisamment large ce qui rendait la situation assez inconfortable pour les deux amants. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Derek qui délaissa les lèvres de Stiles pour se diriger vers son cou. Il embrassa celui-ci, puis descendit vers sa clavicule, et se retrouva sur son torse. Il sentit le corps de Stiles se cambrer sous lui et continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver au pantalon du jeune homme. Il releva la tête pour voir s'il avait l'accord de Stiles qui lui sourit puis qui balança sa tête sur le coussin de trouvant derrière lui. Derek approcha ses mains de la ceinture de son petit ami et la détacha avec entrain. Il ouvrit ensuite le bouton de son pantalon et le baissa ce qui dévoila le caleçon de Stiles qui contenait déjà une bosse. Il s'apprêtait à le baisser également lorsqu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

Derek releva la tête avec alerte. La lumière de l'entrée s'alluma et il vit Peter débarquer dans la maison. Il se retourna vers Stiles qui se demandait pourquoi il s'était arrêté en si bon chemin lorsque Peter entra dans le salon. Il toussa pour montrer sa présence en s'appuyant contre le mur. Stiles se releva et prit une teinte rouge pivoine quand il comprit la situation.

-Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là, dit Peter en ricanant.

Derek se releva pour permettre à Stiles de remettre son pantalon, ce qu'il fit dans la panique, malgré sa douleur au ventre. Le plus grand lança un regard noir à son oncle qui ne quittait pas les deux amants des yeux.

-Si vous avez fait ça dans d'autre endroit de la maison, s'il vous plaît ne me le dîtes pas, ça me dégoûte déjà assez rien que d'y penser, continua à ricaner l'oncle de Derek.

Stiles finit par se lever et s'empressa de remettre sa chemise, toujours aussi gêné. Peter lui lança un clin d'œil sans arrêter de sourire puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Stiles regarda Derek avec détresse puis, lorsque la pression retomba, se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son fou rire entraîna Derek avec lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leur sérieux, ils décidèrent de monter à l'étage pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**2 juin 1921**

Un oreiller traversa la pièce et vint s'écraser sur le visage paisible de Stiles qui dormait. Il sursauta, tout ses sens à l'affût. Il avait du mal à voir à cause de la lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais réussi à discerner d'où venait l'oreiller qui l'avait attaqué.

-Derek...grogna-t-il en se rallongeant avec humeur sur son lit.

Un nouvel oreiller tomba sur Stiles qui ne poussa qu'un second grognement.

-Réveilles toi, ordonna Derek d'une voix joyeuse.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il habitait avec son père, il se réveillait toujours tôt mais depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris il avait prit goût aux grasses matinées. Il détestait donc lorsque quelqu'un le réveillait de force. Même quand c'était Derek.

-Allez debout !

Voyant que Stiles ne comptait pas bouger, Derek soupira et décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il grimpa sur le lit, retira les draps qui couvraient Stiles et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos pour lui faire face. Il se retrouvait donc sur lui, un sourire féroce au visage, lui bloquant les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu te lèves, ou c'est moi qui te lève, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Auparavant, cela aurait sans doute fait peur à Stiles, mais Derek ne l'intimidait plus. Il observa d'un regard appuyé le visage harmonieux de son petit ami, sa barbe de trois jours toujours parfaitement bien taillée, ses beaux yeux verts-gris, ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Stiles n'y résista plus et releva la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Derek, étonnée par cet acte, relâcha sa prise et Stiles le fit basculer pour inverser les rôles. En quittant ses lèvres, il croisa le regard de Derek qui avait l'air très étonné par ce changement de situation.

-Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je me lève ? On est pas bien là, au lit ? demanda Stiles sans relâcher la pression sur les poignets de Derek.

-Car j'ai prévu quelque chose et il faut que tu te prépares, expliqua Derek.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Toi ? T'as prévu quelque chose ?

Il lâcha un rire léger et Derek paru vexé.

-Bon d'accord je me lève, concéda-t-il.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami avant de quitter le lit. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement, et se tourna vers Derek, toujours aussi intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

Le plus grand l'imita, lui était déjà habillé et préparé. Il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre et tout deux quittèrent la chambre, descendirent les escaliers et allèrent dans le salon. Là se tenaient deux valises et cela fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles.

-On part en voyage ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui souriait, les yeux brillant.

-Oui, je nous ai prévu deux semaines loin de Paris et de ses problèmes, expliqua le plus âgé sans perdre son sourire.

Il semblait fier de son idée et Stiles trouva cela adorable.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Matt et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Derek se ternit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne une expression neutre. Il croisa les bras en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu sais, on a pas besoin de s'enfuir comme ça. On pourrait, je ne sais pas...Se venger en se débarrassant d'eux ? proposa Stiles.

Il sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek comme s'il était sérieux. Peut-être l'était-il, Derek n'aurait pas su le dire face à l'expression enfantine qu'affichait l'hyperactif.

-Nous ne nous enfuyons pas, on prend juste quelques jours pour nous.

À ces mots il s'approcha de Stiles avec un regard enjôleur.

-Tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe un peu de temps, rien que tout les deux ? Toi qui voulait qu'on se fasse des sorties en amoureux...

Stiles dû avouer qu'il avait raison. Ils passaient déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ils ne quittaient quasiment pas l'appartement lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. Et ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée car Peter avait tendance à apparaître un peu partout sans prévenir et Stiles ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il les avait surpris. Il en était encore terriblement gêné.

-Tu as raison, concédât-il. Tu veux qu'on parte où ?

-Dans le sud, près de la mer méditerranée. J'ai loué une petite maison sur la plage, il y fait chaud, et en plus il n'y a pas de voisins.

Le plus jeune considéra l'idée quelques secondes, sentant Derek redouter un futur refus.

-Bon d'accord, allons-y, déclara Stiles en voyant la sourire de son petit ami s'élargir.

Il était à deux doigts de sauter de joie, Stiles le sentait. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'il le voyait dans un état aussi joyeux, lui qui d'habitude était si froid...Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Derek était différent, il le voyait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec Isaac ou d'autres personnes. Avec les autres il était toujours neutre, souriait très peu, ne montrait presque pas ses émotions. Stiles se dit qu'il était chanceux de pouvoir avoir un traitement de faveur de sa part, il se sentait spécial.

-Et pour Isaac ? On part combien de temps ? On y va comment ?

Le nombre de questions fit ternir le sourire de Derek qui lança un regard énervé à Stiles.

-Arrête de te poser autant de questions, dit-il d'une voix calme qui fit taire le plus jeune directement.

Il attrapa une des valises et dit à Stiles d'aller se préparer, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter car il avait tout sous contrôle. Celui ci quitta le salon en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard. Les deux amoureux devaient prendre le train pour descendre dans le sud, alors en arrivant dans la gare Stiles se remémora la première fois où il était arrivé à Paris. Ça remontait à si longtemps...

-Tu viens ? dit Derek en lui faisant signe d'avancer vers l'entrée du train.

En marchant, Stiles fut prit d'une grande envie de prendre la main de Derek dans la sienne. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de gens autour d'eux. Il soupira avec exaspération.

Ils finirent pas monter dans le train et allèrent s'asseoir dans une cabine personnelle. Stiles espérait que personne n'allait venir avec eux, il voulait avoir Derek rien que pour lui.

-Du coup tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, fit-il remarquer.

Derek se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-J'ai dis à Isaac que tu partais en voyage avec ta copine hier soir, nous partons deux semaines et je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour répondre à ta troisième question.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'Isaac comprenne que tout ce qu'on lui raconte au sujet de ma prétendu copine n'est qu'un énorme mensonge ?

-Il est trop occupé pour s'intéresser à nos affaires, le rassura-t-il.

Stiles lui sourit en acquiesçant puis prit la main de Derek dans la sienne.

* * *

La maison qu'avait prévue Derek n'était pas aussi immense que Stiles l'avait imaginée. Oui, elle était grande, et se trouvait tout près de la plage, mais le jeune homme s'était imaginé une villa de trois étages avec piscine olympique dans le jardin. Il ne fut quand même pas déçu, il en avait un peu marre des immenses demeures dans lesquelles Isaac et Derek vivaient. La petite maison de son père lui manquait parfois.

Le couple entra dans l'habitation où ils allaient passé les deux prochaines semaines. C'était meublé, bien décoré. Stiles sentait qu'ils allaient se plaire ici.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Derek en posant une des valises.

-C'est très jolie. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de dormir dans un si petit endroit, si ?

Derek fronça les sourcils à sa question.

-Non c'est vrai, admit-il.

Stiles lui lança un sourire narquois. La différence de classe sociale qui existait entre lui et Derek le faisait souvent rire.

Ils décidèrent de vider leurs affaires, dont celles que Derek avait choisies pour Stiles ce qu'il avait trouvé étrangement gentil. Puis, ils se servirent un verre et allèrent dehors observer le paysage. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, donnant au ciel des teintes orangés et rosées fendu par des rayons lumineux presque blancs. Une légère brise soufflait mais il ne faisait pas froid. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part celui des vagues arrivants en rouleau sur la plage et des mouettes volants au dessus de la tête des amoureux. Stiles prit la main de Derek dans la sienne, et le fit s'avancer avec lui jusqu'au sable. Ils s'assirent tout deux, Derek derrière Stiles qui vint se blottir entre les bras protecteurs de son aîné. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune et ils regardèrent en silence le coucher du soleil.

Il était rare que Stiles reste muet dans ce genre de situation, il brisait toujours l'instant en posant une question ou en faisant une réflexion mais ce soir-là il réussi à s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le romantisme de leur moment.

Il sentit le souffle de Derek sur sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner, il caressa les bras musclés de son petit ami en se disant que rien ne pourrait être plus beau qu'à cet instant. Il n'aurait échangé cette scène pour rien au monde, et il aurait souhaité pouvoir rester dans les bras de Derek le restant de sa vie. Stiles se rendit compte de cela, à l'instant où les lèvres de son compagnon touchèrent doucement son cou ; Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Il voulait continuer à se réveiller chaque matin en voyant Derek à ses côtés, sentir son corps chaud contre le siens pendant encore des années, savoir que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer...

-Je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune suffisamment fort pour que Derek puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit des vagues.

Il avait dit ces mots avec douceur, dans un souffle, comme si cela était un secret entre les deux hommes, même s'ils étaient seuls sur la plage. Il ne voulait pas le crier sur les toits comme les couples le faisaient dans les livres qu'il lisait, il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. La seule personne qui devait le savoir était Derek, il voulait que lui seul sache ses sentiments. Ses sentiments, qu'ils avaient mis du temps à accepter mais ce soir là, allongé sur le sable, Stiles était certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Derek, et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

-Moi aussi, répondit Derek dans un même murmure.

Ce fut comme un poids qui quitta la poitrine du jeune homme. Il ne sut pas quoi ajouter, chacun pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, comprenant l'importance de leur déclaration. Ils s'aimaient, réellement, d'un véritable amour qui, ils l'espéraient, durerait aussi longtemps que leur vie. Mais ils savaient également que ça n'allait pas être facile. Les rumeurs qui courraient sur Derek allaient s'amplifier et elles allaient vite atteindre Stiles. Ce qu'il avait vécu quelques jours plus tôt n'était d'un avant-goût de ce qu'il risquait de subir si ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Derek se faisait savoir. Il fut pris d'une colère froide, une haine sans pareille contre la société, celle lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Derek, que c'était immoral. Qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux.

Derek dû sentir Stiles se crisper sous lui car il le serra plus fort contre son torse tout en continuant à embrasser son cou, à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme avec son visage ou à mordiller doucement son oreille. La tête de Stiles bascula en arrière pour se poser contre l'épaule du plus vieux.

Le soleil était maintenant presque couché, et ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait pas quitter Derek ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit en voyant une vague s'écraser à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Il releva la tête, se dégagea des bras de Derek à son grand déplaisir et se leva pour se mettre face à Derek qui le regardait d'un air intrigué. Puis, il enleva sa chemise, ses chaussures et son pantalon, toujours devant son petit ami qui semblait surpris et heureux du spectacle. Il lui tendit une main pour que Derek se lève à son tour.

-Enlève tes vêtements Hale, lui dit-il avec la même voix autoritaire que prenait souvent Derek.

Derek obéit, appréciant la tournure que prenait la situation et lorsque tout deux furent en sous vêtements au milieu de la plage, Stiles lui lança un sourire en coin.

-Le dernier à l'eau a perdu, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers la mer en courant.

Derek fut d'abord surpris puis suivit Stiles. L'eau était fraîche, et lorsque Stiles pénétra à l'intérieur il fut pris d'une immense envie de repartir en courant vers la maison, mais Derek arriva sur lui avec une telle vitesse qu'il le fit basculer et ils tombèrent tout deux. Évidemment, Stiles but la tasse. L'eau salée était dégoûtante alors il décida d'en lancer sur Derek pour se venger de l'avoir fait tomber. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau que Derek gagna car, étant plus grand et plus musclé, il pouvait en lancer beaucoup que Stiles qui avait l'impression de se noyer. Ils étaient de vrai gamins, jouant et riant sous la lune qui s'était levé car il faisait maintenant nuit.

-Stop ! dit Stiles en crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il était essoufflé, ce qui fit rire Derek.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! menaça-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il faisait trop sombre pour que Stiles puisse distinguer parfaitement Derek mais il arrivait à le voir quand même grâce à la lumière des étoiles au dessus d'eux.

-Tu m'as battu à la déloyale, t'es plus grand que moi et en plus je suis fatigué à cause du...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Derek lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, comme d'habitude. Tout était toujours chaud chez Derek.

-Tais-toi, lui dit-il en relâchant sa bouche à peine quelques instants avant de replonger dessus avec plus de violence.

Ses baisers étaient différents, plus profonds, plus féroces. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'approprier le corps de Stiles en le serrant contre lui avec force. Celui-ci ne sentait plus les vagues froides qui lui arrivaient dans le dos, ni les algues qui lui frôlaient les pieds. Il sentait uniquement la chaleur qui régnait entre Derek et lui. Sa déclaration d'amour semblait avoir changé les choses entre eux, comme si les dernières barrières qui les séparaient s'étaient effondrées. Stiles mordilla la lèvres inférieure de Derek, passant ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami, voulant rendre le baiser encore plus vivant. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce baiser.

Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant, ni l'avenir, ni les problèmes qui les attendaient à Paris. Seul leurs corps l'un contre l'autre étaient importants, rien d'autre. Mais Stiles était essoufflé, le souffle lui manquait alors il dut arrêter le baiser avec regret. Il se mordit la lèvre qui était encore rouge sans s'éloigner de Derek. Celui-ci passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Stiles, il était également essoufflé par ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

-On devrait rentrer, souffla-t-il.

Stiles acquiesça, et ils sortirent de l'eau, récupérèrent leur vêtements et rentrèrent.

* * *

Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, c'est beau en théorie mais c'est assez difficile en réalité. Stiles comprit ça lorsqu'il sentit la faim venir le tirailler. Derek était d'accord avec lui ; ils devaient aller acheter de quoi manger. Ils partirent donc au marché se trouvant non loin de chez eux. Évidemment, un dimanche matin, beaucoup de gens se trouvaient dehors.

-Ne te perds pas, dit Derek en lançant un regard en coin à Stiles.

-Impossible, je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Derek esquissa un sourire à mesure qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était près de Derek, Stiles voulu prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais un regard vers la foule lui rappela que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. L'odeur, les couleurs, l'ambiance présente, tout cela avait manqué à Stiles. Le village ressemblait à celui dans lequel il avait grandi. Il voyait des bancs sur la grand place et se revoyait, avec Scott, assis sur l'un d'entre eux, à discuter pendant plusieurs heures. Derek dut voir son air nostalgique car il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de son cadet.

Ils allèrent acheter des légumes, des fruits, et d'autre choses à manger. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant un marchant de fraises, Stiles remarqua du coin de l'œil trois jeunes filles qui regardaient Derek avec un intérêt beaucoup trop flagrant à son goût. Un pointe de jalousie le perça et il leur envoya un regard assassin qu'elles ne semblèrent pas remarquer. Derek, par contre, vit bien l'air méchant de son petit ami. Il se tourna vers l'endroit que Stiles fixait et vit les jeunes filles. Il leur sourit, et quand le plus jeune vit ça il frappa le torse de Derek avec la paume de sa main.

-Eh ! s'écria l'aîné. C'était quoi ça ?

Stiles le regarda avec dépit.

-Tu sais très bien c'était pour quoi.

Son interlocuteur prit un air faussement innocent et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas de ma faute si je suis séduisant, dit-il en s'éloignant avec ses fraises et un sourire supérieur qui le fit ressembler à Peter.

Stiles le rattrapa, et lorsqu'il passa en face du groupe de filles, se rapprocha de Derek comme pour dire « il est à moi, dégagez ». Mais celles-ci ne comprirent sans doute pas le message car elles continuèrent à suivre Derek du regard sous les yeux toujours aussi énervés de l'hyperactif qui était à deux doigts d'aller les voir pour mieux leur faire comprendre le message.

-Sois pas jaloux, tu sais très bien qu'il se passera jamais rien, dit il en frôlant la main de Stiles délibérément.

Il oubliait parfois que, si lui était attiré par les deux genres, ce n'était pas le cas de Derek. Cela le rassura un peu. Ils continuèrent à faire leur marché, puis décidèrent de rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stiles ne résista plus. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue dans laquelle ils marchaient, il attrapa la main de Derek dans la sienne. Celui-ci ne la retira pas, même si Stiles sentait qu'il était crispé. Il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de tendresse que le plus jeune lui rendit, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder en face de lui il vit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la rue. Il lâcha rapidement la main de Derek, à contre-cœur, en voyant le couple de personnages âgées qui s'avançait vers eux. Alors que les deux couples se croisaient, le vieil homme leur lança un regard qui fit froid dans le dos à Stiles.

-Montrez pas vos pêchers en public, gardez les horreurs que vous faîtes tout les deux en privé, dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Stiles s'arrêta, le regard perçant. Ils n'avaient donc pas été assez rapide et ils avaient été vus en train de se tenir la main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer quelque chose de, sans doute, très méchant, mais la femme du vieil homme lui coupa la parole.

-Arrête Harold, dit-elle en tapant dans le bras de son mari.

Celui-ci fit la grimace en s'éloignant après avoir pesté dans sa barbe sous les yeux étonnés du couple.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à mon maris, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en leur souriant.

Derek lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Stiles se demandait pourquoi la femme avait prit leur défense.

-Vous êtes très mignons tout les deux, plus que je ne l'étais avec Harold quand j'avais votre âge.

Elle parlait avec cette nostalgie que possédaient les personnes âgées, mais en ayant du regret qu'elle ne put dissimuler.

-Merci madame, dit Stiles avec reconnaissance.

-C'est normal mes enfants. Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire comment nous comporter, que ce soit en public ou en privé !

À ses mots, elle leur tourna le dos pour aller retrouver son mari.

-C'était bizarre, remarqua le plus jeune.

-Allez viens.

Ils laissèrent le couple derrière eux et rentrèrent.

* * *

Il s'était déjà écoulé une semaine depuis leur arrivé près de la Méditerranée, et Stiles passait des vacances de rêves. Il aurait pu penser qu'être constamment avec Derek allait finir par le déranger mais c'était totalement le contraire, il adorait cette situation. Et quand il ne passait pas du temps avec lui il restait dehors, à bronzer sur la plage, à se baigner...Mais ce jour-là, Stiles voulait faire quelque chose de plus important que ça. Il voulait écrire.

Il attrapa un stylo, une feuille de papier et alla s'asseoir sur la table à l'extérieur. Le seul problème était que même s'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il comptait écrire, quelque chose l'empêchait de se plonger totalement dans son scénario. Car Stiles réfléchissait à son nouveau roman depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais il ne trouvait jamais la motivation de se mettre réellement à travailler. Il avait le syndrome de la page blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Derek en venant s'asseoir face à lui.

Il avait bronzé en une semaine, beaucoup plus que Stiles qui avait beaucoup de mal à quitter sa peau blanche d'albâtre. Les cheveux noir de Derek étaient complètement ébouriffés, sa peau était foncée mais sa barbe restait toujours à la même longueur, ce que Stiles trouvait étrange depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il était tellement séduisant à la lumière du soleil qui venait éclairer ses beaux yeux gris aux reflets verts que le jeune hyperactif perdit le fil de ses pensées et ne répondit pas à son petit ami. Celui-ci regarda Stiles avec interrogation, se demandant pourquoi il le fixait ainsi.

-Oh, j'ai envie d'écrire, dit le cadet en reprenant ses esprits.

Derek haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil au feuilles s'étalant sur la table.

-T'as une nouvelle idée de roman ?

Stiles acquiesça. Derek voulait qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il comptait écrire, ce qui était normal car il était en quelque sorte son mentor, mais Stiles se rendit compte que lui en parler n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Ce qu'il comptait écrire, il ne l'avait jamais raconté à Derek.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est? insista-il en voyant que Stiles restait muet et ne voulait pas développer.

Le plus jeune soupira. Il pensait à écrire cette histoire depuis très longtemps et sa récente notoriété lui avait donné l'opportunité de faire de cette envie une réalité. Il voulait vraiment en faire un roman, mais il aurait préféré ne pas en parler à Derek pour ne pas le blesser. Mais allait-il vraiment le blesser ? Après tout, ils étaient tout deux adultes et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à être gêné par ce genre de situation. Stiles décida donc de lui dire, se disant que ça pourrait peut-être l'aider.

-Il y a quelques années, j'avais 17 ans à l'époque, j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle s'appelait Lydia et sans que je ne sache trop comment nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, commença-t-il.

-Tu comptes écrire une histoire d'amour ? demanda Derek qui semblait peu convaincu par une idée aussi simple.

-Oui, mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple que ça en a l'air car Lydia était mariée, à un soldat qui était parti pour la guerre.

Derek parut étonné par cette déclaration et Stiles se sentit rougir.

-Je suis sorti pendant plusieurs mois avec une femme mariée, je sais, c'est pas bien. Mais que veux-tu ? J'étais jeune et con, elle était belle et cultivée, j'ai fais une erreur. Le fait est que ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi ferait un beau roman, j'en suis sûr !

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, fixant Stiles froidement. Celui-ci aurait donné sa main droite pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son aîné à cet instant.

-Sans doute, dit-il simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Était-il jaloux de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Lydia et lui ? Cela remontait à une éternité, ça semblait appartenir à une autre vie pour Stiles. Il était passé à autre chose depuis bien longtemps.

-T'es doué pour te trouver des relations amoureuses compliquées toi, remarqua Derek.

Stiles prit un air outré puis dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

-C'est vrai, j'aime pas les histoires simples, elles sont ennuyeuses. Mais avec Lydia c'était plus que compliquée, ce qu'il se passait entre nous avait de mauvaise répercussion sur moi, et sur elle. On a bien fait d'arrêter.

En se remémorant ces souvenirs, Stiles devint nostalgique. Parfois il repensait à la jeune rousse, se demandant où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle pensait encore à lui. Elle ne lui manquait plus, il avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, mais il lui arrivait de se demander comment aurait put être sa vie s'il était resté avec elle au lieu de la laisser partir.

-Tu l'aimais ?

Derek avait posé cette question avec neutralité, mais son regard trahissait une légère inquiétude.

-Oui, je crois.

Le regard de Derek changea et Stiles fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qui s'y trouvait. De la tristesse ? De la déception ? De la jalousie ? Derek était incompréhensible parfois, mais le cadet se disait que s'il avait appris l'existence d'une de ses anciennes relations amoureuses il aurait sans doute eu la même expression que lui.

-Mais je te le dis, c'était il y a très longtemps. Beaucoup d'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis, dit-il en souriant.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Derek qui se trouvait sur la table et la caressa doucement. Derek lui rendit son sourire.

-Ton idée est bonne, tu devrais l'écrire.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Génial !

Il se lança donc dans l'écriture de son futur roman.

Ecrire lorsque l'on invente la totalité des personnagess, du scénario, des lieux, c'est quelque chose que Stiles trouvait facile et adorait. Mais écrire sur sois, raconter sa vie, des événements que l'on a réellement vécu, ce fut une nouvelle expérience pour le jeune auteur. Il dû se remémorer chaque événement, chaque situation, chaque personne ayant joué un rôle plus ou moins grand dans cette partie de sa vie. Puis il commença à écrire. Après chaque chapitre, il montra à Derek ce qu'il avait fait, et celui-ci lui donna beaucoup de conseils, lui expliquant quoi changer, sur quoi mettre l'accent...C'était très instructif pour Stiles, même s'il sentait un changement d'ambiance entre les deux hommes lorsqu'il faisait référence à ses sentiments amoureux par rapport à Lydia. Car il voyait bien qu'au fond, Derek était jaloux. De la même manière que lui avait été jaloux en voyant ces filles fantasmer sur son petit ami. Mais c'était idiot, Stiles le savait. Jamais il ne tromperait Derek, de la même manière que jamais Derek ne le ferait, ils avaient peur de fantômes ou de situations que ne se produiraient jamais.

C'était peut-être ça, être amoureux. Etre jaloux de choses idiotes, même si l'on sait pertinemment que ça n'a aucune utilisé. Il y avait un réel sentiment de possession entre Stiles et Derek, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre et ils savaient tout les deux que rien ne pouvait changer ça.

* * *

Les deux semaines de vacances touchaient à leur fin au grand désarroi de Stiles et Derek qui profitaient de leur dernier grasse matinée.

Stiles dormait encore quand Derek ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps et Derek savait qu'ils auraient dû l'être aussi mais n'osa pas réveiller le petit ange encore assoupi à ses côtés. Il le regarda avec tendresse à la place, observant les yeux clos de Stiles, ses grains de beauté, son visage si paisible. Derek aimait quand Stiles était en train de dormir car il pouvait le regarder autant qu'il le voulait, et également car il ne pouvait par parler en étant inconscient. Et ça, c'était un cadeau rare qu'il savait apprécier.

Mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer la totalité de leur journée dans ce lit. Il fallait qu'il réveille Stiles, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Il passa ses doigts contre la joue de son petit ami, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas les sentir. Il avait passé tout la semaine à travailler sur son roman et se couchait très tard la plupart du temps, ce qui faisait qu'il était encore plus fatigué à la fin de ses vacances qu'à son arrivé. Il était donc assez difficile à réveiller.

Derek délaissa sa joue pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, et même s'il s'amusait à les caresser, Stiles n'avait pas l'air de le sentir. Finalement, Derek décida d'utiliser les grands moyens.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Stiles. Celui-ci finit par bouger un peu, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Alors Derek accentua le baiser, sentant les lèvres de son petit ami sous les siennes. C'était une sensation plus qu'agréable. Stiles finit par ouvrir à son tour les yeux mais les referma immédiatement. Il mit sa main dans la nuque de Derek, heureux que sa première sensation du matin soit aussi douce. Il colla son corps contre le siens, frôla sa jambe contre celle de Derek, mais alors qu'il allait tenter plus que ça le plus grand arrêta le baiser.

-Il faut qu'on se lève.

Sans attendre plus, il repoussa la couverture et se leva pour quitter la chambre sous les yeux de Stiles qui frappa son oreiller avec sa tête en soupirant.

C'est avec regret qu'il imita son petit ami, toujours de mauvaise humeur car il n'avait pas pu profiter de Derek une dernière fois avant leur départ.

Peu de temps après, ils avaient rassemblé toutes leurs affaires et se retrouvaient dehors, côte à côte.

-Tu as eu une excellente idée, dit Stiles en sentant le bras de Derek venir se poser autour de sa taille. J'espère qu'on reviendra.

Il se tourna vers le plus âgé et lui sourit.

-J'espère aussi.

Puis ils quittèrent la plage et rentrèrent sur Paris, prêts à retourner à la vie normale.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**10 août 1921**

Le succès. Qui n'en a jamais rêvé ? Stiles pensait l'avoir déjà vécu lorsque sa nouvelle avait été publié dans un célèbre journal Parisien, mais lorsque son roman sortit, ce fut une toute autre affaire. Il l'avait écris très rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût, mais Derek avait donné son accord et s'était occupé de le faire éditer. Pour Stiles c'était un rêve qui se réalisait.

À peine quelques jours après que son roman ait été mis en vente -tout s'était passé à une telle vitesse que Stiles avait encore du mal à réaliser, le jeune homme était devenu la nouvelle vedette de Paris. La ville entière ne parlait que de lui. Pourquoi ? Car Derek connaissait du monde, beaucoup de monde, et qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte que de la publicité soit faîte à Stiles et à son roman. Mais personne, pas même lui, ne s'attendait à ce que les repercutions soient aussi grandes. Les ventes avaient explosées, l'histoire de Stiles et de son amour adultère passionnait les foules et le jeune homme était devenu riche sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était un compte de fée.

Il utilisa l'argent qu'il avait récolté pour définitivement quitter l'appartement d'Isaac et s'installer dans le siens. Il était plus petit, évidemment, mais il était à  _lui_. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Stiles se trouvait donc dans son appartement lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et acceuillit chez lui trois hommes qui semblaient très préssés.

-Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, dit l'un d'entre eux en tendant une main que Stiles serra.

Ces trois hommes étaient des journalistes, ils avaient demandé à Stiles une interview et celui-ci avait naturellement accepté. Il adorait ce genre d'entretien où il pouvait parler de lui. L'homme qui avait parlé était sans doute celui supposé lui poser des questions, tandis que les deux autres étaient des photographes.

Stiles les fit s'asseoir sur son canapé, prêt à commencer.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas nous allons prendre une photo avant de nous y mettre.

Sans plus attendre l'un des photographes obligea Stiles à se lever, et le déplaça comme s'il était un pantin. C'était très désagréable, il avait l'impression d'être un objet mais ne se plaignit pas. Ils le placèrent devant l'appareil et Stiles tenta de sourire mais ce fut un échec total. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, les photos ça n'était pas pour lui.

-Bien, commençons, déclara le journaliste.

Stiles acquiesça et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de l'homme qui le regardait avec un sérieux à glacer le sang.

-Monsieur Stilinski, vous êtes l'auteur d'un des romans les plus vendus depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'est plusieurs années. Comment vivez-vous cette soudaine notoriété ?

Le jeune homme se gratta la nuque, cherchant une réponse à donner au journaliste qui tenait un carnet de note dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre.

-Honnêtement, tout cela s'est passé à une si grande vitesse que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser. Mais pour le moment je dois dire que je le vis plutôt bien, dit-il en essayant de paraître à l'aise.

-Vous comprenez l'engouement du public pour votre œuvre ?

-Je pense que le public avait besoin d'une histoire leur permettant de se changer les idées, d'oublier les horreurs de la guerre, d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Il se trouve que c'est mon roman qui à cette fonction et j'en suis très heureux.

-C'est une œuvre autobiographique, ça ne vous gêne pas qu'autant de gens en savent sur votre vie ?

Cette fois Stiles dut faire une pause pour considérer la question, toujours sous les yeux froids du journaliste.

-Je...Je considère que cette histoire appartient à mon passé, alors non ça ne me gène pas, déclara-t-il.

C'était la vérité, si ce qu'il se passait était toujours d'actualité Stiles n'en aurait jamais parlé, c'était beaucoup trop personnel. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes.

-Et quant est-il d'aujourd'hui ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

-Comment ça ?

-Votre œuvre raconte une histoire amoureuse que vous avez vécu étant plus jeune, pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'informations sur ce qui est aujourd'hui d'actualité ? expliqua le journaliste.

Cette question était beaucoup trop personnelle, Stiles fut tenter de dire à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs mais résista à ses réflexes.

-Il n'y a rien d'actualité, répondit-il sèchement.

-Il n'y a donc aucune femme dans votre vie ?

Il commençait à l'énerver.

-Non.

C'était la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune femme dans sa vie. Ceux qui allaient lire l'article sur lui penserait qu'il était célibataire, lui savait de quoi il était question.

-Vous venez de la campagne, comment s'est passé votre adaptation à la capitale ?

Cette question revenait à chaque fois, c'était à croire que les Parisiens n'avaient jamais vu de campagnards de leur vie.

-Ce fut assez compliqué au début mais j'ai eu la chance de me trouver de nombreux amis qui m'ont aidé à m'adapter.

-Il est d'ailleurs dit que vous êtes très proche d'un autre auteur à succès, le célèbre Derek Hale ?

«  _Très proche?_  »

-Nous nous entendons bien en effet, il m'a aidé dans beaucoup de domaine notamment à me faire éditer, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Évidemment ils s'entendaient plus que bien mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire ça à un journal et il était sûr que Derek comprendrait.

Le journaliste posa d'autres questions, mais voyant le désintérêt que commençait à lui porter Stiles l'interview prit rapidement fin. Stiles avait hâte de voir à quoi allait ressembler l'article.

* * *

-« Stiles Stilinski aurait-il oublié de qui il tient son succès ? Il nous parle de Derek Hale, son mentor, sans montrer beaucoup de reconnaissance à son égard. Les deux amis seraient-ils en froid ? » Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Stiles.

L'article était sorti le lendemain et il contenait tellement d'absurdités que Stiles dut s'asseoir en le lisant à Derek qui se trouvait chez lui.

-J'aurais dut faire quoi ? Dire que tu es l'homme parfait et que sans toi ma vie ne serait que misère ? S'ils veulent tellement que je te montre de la reconnaissance ils devraient voir ce qu'on fait quand on est au lit, maugréa le plus jeune en jetant le journal par terre.

Derek laissa échapper un rire face à la mine dépitée de son petit ami.

-Laisse tomber, ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

Stiles posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek.

-Je trouve ça dégueulasse, ils n'ont pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent en réalité ? Rien, ils ne sont au courant de rien, et pourtant ils continuent à propager ce genre de rumeurs.

Derek passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles pour essayer de le calmer mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Le plus jeune continua à critiquer les médiats français pendant encore de longues minutes puis comprit que Derek n'était pas passionné par ses dires.

-Sinon, tu viens ce soir ? demanda Stiles pour changer de sujet en se relevant.

-À ta fête ?

-Oui, ça ne sera pas pareil si t'es pas là.

Derek se mordit la lèvre avec culpabilité.

-Je suis désolé mais ce soir ce ne sera pas possible, déclara-t-il sans donner plus d'explication.

Il n'en donnait jamais, parlait souvent avec des réponses vagues ce qui énervait énormément Stiles mais il avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions s'il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Je vais devoir passer une nouvelle soirée seul alors...déclara-t-il avec dépit.

-Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Derek n'avait pas tort, il avait appris à se débrouiller sans lui et Isaac, mais ça n'empêchait que ça ne serait pas pareil. En plus, Stiles préférait lorsque son petit ami était avec lui car il l'empêchait de faire des débordements. Il avait cet effet là sur lui.

-Mais je passerai demain matin pour t'aider à ranger si tu veux.

Stiles acquiesça et Derek se leva pour quitter son appartement après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

* * *

Stiles adorait les fêtes. Il avait appris à apprécier la musique, l'alcool, l'ambiance de ce genre de rassemblement. Enfin, ça c'était lorsque Stiles était invité à une fête. En organiser une c'est une chose totalement différente et il le comprit à ses dépends. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens dans son appartement, notamment car ceux qu'il avait invité avait décidé de ramener deux ou trois personnes avec eux. Du coup, le nombre de personnes que Stiles attendait avec presque triplé.

-S'il vous plait ne mettez pas vos pieds sur la table ! dit-il à deux hommes affalés sur le canapé, une bière à la main.

Il savait qu'il passait pour un rabat-joie mais n'en avait rien à faire.

-Stiles !

Le jeune homme releva la tête, deux verres vides à la main, cherchant qui l'avait appelé.

-Ici !

Une main s'éleva et Stiles comprit qu'Isaac se trouvait parmi la foule.

-Isaac ! s'exclama-t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers tout ses invités pour aller vers son ami.

-Ta fête se passe super bien ! Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un peu trop de monde ?

Stiles le regarda d'un air qui disait « Non tu crois ? » et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa cuisine.

-C'est dingue, j'imaginais pas qu'autant de personnes allaient venir, déclara Stiles en se servant un verre.

-Tu es célèbre maintenant, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître certaines personnes veulent te côtoyer.

Stiles rit avec ironie.

-Je ne peux pas les blâmer, je suis quelqu'un de génial c'est vrai, admit-il.

Isaac lui mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un regard plein de dédain.

-Prends pas trop la grosse tête quand même, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la cuisine.

Il y avait moins de monde dans cette pièce et c'était tant mieux car Stiles avait vraiment besoin de respirer. Il vit Isaac retourner dans le salon et but son verre d'alcool d'une traite. La fête se passait bien pour le moment alors il fallait qu'il se calme pour profiter au mieux de la situation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant des visages familiers quand il remarqua un jeune homme dans le coin de la pièce, le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Stiles ne savait pas du tout qui il était et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher de lui pour lui parler. La façon dont il le regardait mettait le jeune hyperactif très mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, il lui sourit en retour et se resservit un verre. C'était son quatrième et il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool mais s'en fichait. Il avait le droit de profiter.

Stiles retourna donc dans son salon et vit que le canapé s'était libéré alors il décida de s'y asseoir. Une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus commença à lui faire la conversation même si Stiles n'était pas vraiment passionné par ce qu'elle lui racontait. À mesure qu'elle parlait, d'une histoire au sujet de sa famille, elle se reprochait du jeune homme et finit par mettre sa main sur sa jambe sous les yeux de Stiles, étonné. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, la fille semblait dans un état alcoolisé assez avancé mais ça n'était pas son cas. Il lui sourit donc et se redressa en décalant ses jambes. Cela sembla vexer la jeune fille qui se leva sans lancer un regard de plus à Stiles.

Il soupira, se demandant où se trouvait Derek en ce moment. Il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés car, même s'ils n'auraient rien put faire d'autre que d'être l'un à côté de l'autre, au moins il n'aurait pas été aussi seul. C'était sa fête et il avait l'impression d'être simplement un invité de plus. Isaac était hors de porté de sa vue, sans doute en train de chercher une fille avec qui passer la soirée. Le reste de ses amis, qui étaient en réalité simplement des connaissances, se trouvait mêlé à la foule.

Stiles s'ennuyait.

Il hésitait à aller se chercher un autre verre, se disant que l'alcool pourrait l'aider à passer le temps et à le décoincer pour aller vers les autres quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et comprit que c'était l'homme qui l'avait fixé dans la cuisine. Il était encore plus séduisant de près. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux d'un vert profond qui fixaient le jeune hyperactif avec intérêt. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose -il ne savait pas quoi mais il voulait parler, quand l'inconnu lui tendit un verre avec un sourire charmeur. Était-il en train de le draguer ?

-Merci, dit-il avait gène en acceptant le verre.

Le jeune homme dit quelque chose en retour mais Stiles ne comprit pas à cause du bruit. Il fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension mais l'inconnu ne répéta pas. Il se mit à rire et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Stiles, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur car celui-ci ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre.

Voyant le regard perdu de Stiles, l'inconnu lui montra ce qu'il tenait dans la main sans quitter son sourire en coin. C'était une cigarette mais face au regard brillant du jeune homme Stiles se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que du tabac dedans. Il la lui tendit comme pour dire « tu en veux ? » et Stiles ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas y toucher, que c'était une très mauvaise idée qu'il le regretterait. Mais une autre hurlait d'essayer, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire tant de mal que ça.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-il à l'oreille de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et les reposa sur Stiles toujours avec ce regard plein de sous-entendus qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Fais moi confiance, susurra l'inconnu en réponse.

Sans attendre plus, il sorti un briquet et alluma le bout de la cigarette. Il en prit une bouffée et expira doucement la fumée, la regardant s'élever dans les airs avec un air paisible. Il la tendit ensuite à Stiles qui secoua la tête, peu convaincu. L'inconnu insista.

-T'as jamais essayé ? demanda-t-il à nouveau à son oreille.

Son souffle était chaud, Stiles se sentit rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu rates quelque chose, crois moi.

Il reprit une bouffée du joint sous les yeux de Stiles qui avait de plus en plus envie d'essayer. Il détourna le regard, et but son verre d'une traite. Et puis merde, qu'y avait-il de mal à se laisser tenter ? Il se tourna vers l'inconnu, prit le joint des mains, l'amena à sa bouche et en prit une bouffée.

L'effet fut immédiat, mais loin d'être agréable. Il se mit à tousser, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et fut prit de nausées qu'il refoula. Il entendit rire l'inconnu et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes, dit-il doucement.

Stiles avait du mal à le croire. Était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il en prenait ? L'homme à ses côtés semblait aller parfaitement bien, il souriait avec candeur et ses yeux brillaient mais il avait l'air naturel. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et attendit quelques minutes, regardant la foule se mouvoir autour de lui. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là, mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il se sentait différent. Son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti, le bruit de la fête semblait être loin, très loin de lui, comme s'il se trouvait dans une autre pièce. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, comme si toute les sensations avaient disparu.

Stiles se tourna vers l'inconnu à côté de lui. Il le fixait encore, observant comment le jeune réagissait à ce qu'il avait prit.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son oreille.

Stiles ne réussi pas à répondre, il ouvrit la bouche mais la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut un rire franc. Il se sentait  _bien_ , mieux que jamais. Ses pensées n'avait plus de cour, il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle à l'extérieur du monde, comme s'il flottait sur un océan loin de tout. Il reprit une autre bouffée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva avec difficulté. Il fut prit de vertiges et, voyant qu'il allait tomber, l'inconnu le rattrapa de justesse. Stiles voulu le remercier mais fut incapable de parler, il ne put que lui sourire. L'inconnu le lui rendit et Stiles finit par réussir à marcher tout seul. Il s'éloigna de son nouvel ami qui n'avait toujours pas de nom et s'avança vers un groupe d'invités qui dansait au rythme d'un air de guitare joué par plusieurs autres personnes assises par terre.

Plus rien n'importait pour Stiles, seul l'instant présent comptait. Il se mit à danser, attrapa la main d'une jeune fille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui tout en riant. C'était une sensation merveilleuse de ne plus rien ressentir. Sa vision n'était plus clair, sa respiration était très lente, ses réflexes étaient drôlement affaiblit mais ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles. En réalité, rien n'aurait pu le déranger à cet instant.

Après un temps qu'il fut incapable de définir il arrêta de danser et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Celle-ci était ouverte pour permettre à la fumer de cigarettes de quitter la pièce alors Stiles s'y appuya pour regarder le ciel. La lune brillait d'une drôle de lueur, et les étoiles semblaient beaucoup plus brillantes que d'habitude. Elles se mouvaient, et Stiles se retrouva à les observer comme si elles étaient les choses les plus intéressantes qu'il ait jamais vu.

-Ça va Stiles ? demanda quelqu'un en posant une main sur son épaule.

Stiles se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé, c'était Isaac. Il le fixa longuement, cherchant à remettre ses pensées en place.

-Ouais..., répondit-il simplement en souriant béatement.

Isaac fronça les sourcils face à la réaction de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as pris quelque chose ?

Stiles cligna des yeux avec incompréhension plusieurs fois.

-Je sais pas...C'est un type...

Il tendit sa main vers le salon. Parler lui demandait énormément d'effort, sa respiration était trop lente et ses pensées trop trouble pour qu'il puisse aligner plus de trois mots.

-Un type t'as donné quelque chose ? Tu sais ce qu'il y avait dedans ? s'inquiéta Isaac.

Stiles secoua la tête. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir son ami en face de lui, il avait l'air différent,  _irréel_. À cette pensée, Stiles se mit à rire tout seul sous les yeux d'Isaac qui soupira de lassitude.

-D'abord l'alcool et maintenant la drogue...

Il avait l'air extrêmement déçu de son ami mais celui-ci ne le comprit pas, il continuait à rire comme un idiot.

-Assied toi, je vais te donner un verre d'eau.

Isaac prit une chaise et obligea Stiles à s'asseoir dessus. Il alla ensuite lui donner de l'eau pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention, tu m'entends Stiles ? dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait arrêté de rire mais la voix d'Isaac semblait toujours très loin de lui.

-Les effets risquent de durer quelques temps, tu comprends ? Fais pas de connerie en attendant.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida de laisser Stiles se débrouiller seul.

Le jeune hyperactif resta assis sur sa chaise, continuant à regarder les étoiles à travers la fenêtre, observant ceux qui allaient et venaient autour de lui. Il espérait pouvoir rester dans cet état le plus longtemps possible, c'était agréable de ne plus réussir à penser.

Beaucoup de monde finirent par arriver dans la cuisine pour fumer et l'instinct de Stiles lui dicta de quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans son salon et retrouva l'homme inconnu qui lui avait donné le joint.

-Stiles ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lui connaissait son prénom, ça n'était pas le cas de Stiles qui lui sourit quand même.

-Je...commença-t-il.

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase car ses yeux accrochèrent ceux verts de l'inconnu. Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et cette scène rappela des souvenirs à Stiles. Il se revoyait, face à Derek, lui lançant le même regard. Derek. Que penserait-il s'il le voyait ? Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus responsable de lui dorénavant, mais il serait quand même déçu de le voir dans cet état. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Son regard devint triste, il était toujours dans une bulle loin de tout mais la culpabilité commençait à monter en lui.

Son regard devint vide, lui qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était incapable de pensées cohérentes se retrouvait à ne penser qu'à Derek. Il ne sentit donc pas l'inconnu prendre sa main, ni ne comprit qu'il l'emmenait dans le couloir. Il ouvrit une porte, celle de la chambre de Stiles qui était vide. L'inconnu et lui y entrèrent, et quand Stiles comprit où il se trouvait il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? réussit-il à demander.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et l'environnement calme de la pièce créa chez Stiles une immense fatigue.

-Tu me plais, dit l'inconnu en prenant s'approchant du jeune homme.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu plongea sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Stiles eu un mouvement de recul immédiat mais heurta son lit. La pression de l'inconnu sur lui le fit basculer. Il fut prit d'un grand vertige.

-Je...Derek...dit-il, complètement dans le brouillard.

Il sentit l'inconnu l'embrasser à nouveau, puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

La porte claqua. Le bruit vrilla les tympans de Stiles qui dormait, allongé sur son lit. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la douleur dans son crane lui donnait envie de se remettre sous les couvertures et de ne jamais en sortir. Il entendit des bruits dans son appartement alors décida qu'il était temps d'émerger. Il grogna, sentant une présence près de lui.

-Derek...Va voir c'qu'il se passe...dit-il en donnant un coup de jambe à la personne allongée à côté de lui.

Sa gorge était sèche, ses jambes lui faisaient mal tout comme la totalité du reste de son corps. Il toussa plusieurs fois et cela suffit à le réveiller assez pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva la tête avec difficulté et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Derek n'était pas à côté de lui.

La personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés était un parfait inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant à remettre les souvenirs de la soirée en place. C'était flou, comme d'essayer de se rappeler d'un rêve. À chaque fois qu'il pensait se souvenir de quelque chose c'était comme s'il oubliait immédiatement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il se rappelait avoir accueillit ses invités, avoir parlé plusieurs fois à Isaac...Mais qui était l'homme à ses côtés ? Et pourquoi était-il dans son lit ? Il l'observa d'un regard perdu et soudain se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait fumé, il en était sûr. Quoi ? Aucune idée.

Il passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude. Q'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre cet inconnu et lui ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, c'était le trou noir total. Ils n'avaient quand même pas couché ensemble...si ? Stiles n'aurait jamais fais ça, il en était certain. Non, c'était impossible.

Il reposa sa tête contre son oreiller avec énervement, se haïssant pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou pire, ce qu'il s'était  _peut-être_ passé.

Un nouveau bruit de porte se fit entendre, mais ça n'était pas celle de son entrée. C'était celle de sa chambre.

-Stiles ?! s'écria Derek.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**13 août 1921**

_Un nouveau bruit de porte se fit entendre, mais ça n'était pas celle de son entrée. C'était celle de sa chambre._

_-Stiles ?! S'écria Derek._

Puis tout se passa très vite. Stiles croisa le regard de son petit ami, mais sa vision était encore trop flou pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de celui qui venait de crier son prénom.

-Derek je...commença-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amants qui fut briser par le bruit de l'inconnu qui bougea à côté de Stiles. Derek ne disait rien, il fixait le jeune homme d'un regard de glace. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire et, alors qu'il allait quitter son lit pour aller expliquer à son petit ami ce qu'il se passait, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Putain de merde, Derek! jura l'hyperactif entre ses dents.

Il se leva et fut prit d'un vertige qui faillit le faire basculer. Son mal de tête lui donnait envie de hurler mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, il fallait qu'il rattrape Derek. Stiles essaya d'avancer le plus rapidement possible vers son salon mais n'arriva pas à temps, Derek avait déjà quitté l'appartement quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Merde ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il mit ses mains sur ses tempes comme si cela allait réussir à le faire aller mieux. Il avait fait une connerie, une très grosse connerie.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son appartement et eu l'impression qu'une tempête s'y était déclenchée. Sauf qu'il avait tout sauf envie de ranger, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de tirer cette histoire au clair. Il retourna à sa chambre, observant le corps qui dormait encore dans son lit.

-Eh toi ! Réveilles toi ! dit-il depuis sa porte.

Mais l'inconnu n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne fit que se retourner vers l'autre côté du lit. Stiles fut prit d'une immense colère, contre l'homme et contre lui-même. Il se jeta sur son lit et prit l'inconnu par le col de son t-shirt. Il ne ressentait plus de peine, juste de la rage.

-Réveille toi putain !

Il secoua l'homme qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?! interrogea Stiles.

C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir. Lui ne se souvenait de rien, l'inconnu était le seul à pouvoir l'éclairer sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quoi... ?

-Réponds moi ! ordonna l'hyperactif d'une voix autoritaire.

Il se faisait peur à lui-même en criant comme ça sur cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Je...Non on a rien fait, tu t'es endormis alors on a rien fait...bredouilla l'inconnu.

Un immense poids quitta les épaules de Stiles et il lâcha son interlocuteur avec un soupir.

-Dieu soit loué...

Il se leva du lit en vitesse, recherchant sa veste des yeux.

-Dégage de chez moi, dit-il sèchement en attrapant sa veste qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil.

Il était encore de les vapes, ses pensées manquaient de cohérence et sa tête recommençait à le faire souffrir mais la seule chose qui comptait était d'aller parler à Derek. Il trouverait le moyen de ranger son appartement en rentrant.

Stiles quitta donc son immeuble presque en courant. Le froid du matin lui mordit la peau mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'imaginait même pas la tête qu'il avait, espérant juste pouvoir trouver un taxi qui pourrait l'emmener chez les Hale. Heureusement il en trouva un et arriva au manoir rapidement. La voiture de Derek se trouvait dehors ce qui prouvait qu'il était rentré chez lui. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il s'avança vers sa porte d'entrée et frappa avec conviction. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit et rentra à l'intérieur mais ne découvrit personne.

-Derek ?

Stiles se dit que peut-être Derek n'avait pas envie de le voir, ce qui serait compréhensible. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait dans cette situation. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à se poser cette question plus longtemps car Derek arriva sur le balcon d'intérieur.

-Derek...murmura Stiles avec tristesse.

Il sentit le regard froid de son petit ami se poser sur lui. Le jeune homme hésita, devait-il rester là en silence à attendre que Derek dise quelque chose ou monter le voir ? Il opta pour la seconde solution et prit les escaliers pour arriver en face de Derek qui le regardait toujours fixement, sans rien dire.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...commença Stiles difficilement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour sa défense. À ses mots, l'expression de Derek changea pour se faire plus dure encore. Il avait l'air d'un loup sur le point d'attaquer, Stiles ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi glacial.

-Je sais que tu t'imagines que je vais te sortir une excuse bidon et ça en a peut-être l'air mais en fait il y a une excuse tout à fait valable à ce que t'as vu...

Il paniquait, déblatérait des mots à grande vitesse et il savait que cela énervait Derek encore plus.

-Tais-toi, dit-il sèchement.

-Je...

-Non Stiles, ferme la.

Le jeune homme obéit, son cœur battant à vive allure. Derek s'approcha de lui doucement, mais Stiles comprit que ça n'était pas pour flirter avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette fois il voulait vraiment lui faire peur et ça marchait très bien.

-Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il en fusillant de ses yeux vert son petit ami.

De prêt, Stiles remarqua qu'il y avait plus que de la colère dans son regard. Il vit aussi de la peine, de la douleur, et surtout de la déception à son égard.

-Écoute moi...essaya-t-il calmement.

Derek explosa.

-Non ! Toi tu vas m'écouter ! J'en ai plus que marre de devoir toujours assurer tes arrières alors que tu passes ta vie à faire des conneries. C'est pas mon job !

Il devint de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix claquait dans le silence du manoir. Stiles recula par réflexe face à l'expression d'assassin qu'il affichait.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin Stiles, un gosse jeté trop tôt dans tout ce bordel. J'aurais dû savoir que tu supporterais jamais ce style de vie, déclara-t-il durement.

-Mais...

-Non ! T'as dépassé les bornes cette fois.

La colère laissa place à une tristesse qui fendit l'âme de Stiles.

-Si tu pouvais juste me laisser t'expliquer...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que c'était pas ta faute ? Comme pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malia ?!

-Je...

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Derek.

Cette fois Stiles était vraiment terrifié. Les yeux de Derek se remplirent de larmes, de rage et sans doute également de tristesse. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais était certain que s'il ouvrait la bouche à nouveau, Derek le balancerait par dessus le balcon.

-Prends toi en main, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus calme mais non moins effrayant. Assume tes actes et arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'embuer.

-Moi j'abandonne, déclara Derek avec gravité.

Il avait l'air profondément atteint par ce que Stiles avait fait.

-Je suis désolé...

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas arrangé les choses, Derek le détestait et il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de lui expliquer.

-Sors d'ici, ordonna son aîné avec menace. C'est terminé.

Stiles fut incapable de bouger, trop touché par les paroles que venait de lui dire son petit ami.

-SORS D'ICI !

Cette fois il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et couru presque en bas des escaliers. Il jeta un dernier regard à Derek avant de quitter le manoir et son cœur se brisa, comprenant que cette fois c'était bel et bien fini entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Quand Stiles revint à son appartement, toutes les personnes qui avaient dormi chez lui était partis. Il se doutait que c'était l'inconnu qu'il avait viré de chez lui qui les avait obligé à s'en aller et fut presque heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même. Presque car, quoi qu'il aurait pu arriver Stiles n'aurait pas pu être heureux après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il entendait encore la voix de Derek lui hurler de se taire, de partir et que c'était terminé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait être réellement fini entre eux. C'était impossible.

Il entra donc chez lui et découvrit avec plus de netteté l'horreur de la situation. Des verres était brisé un peu partout, des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient dans tout les coins, certaines étaient renversées et reversaient leur contenue sur le sol. Des meubles avec été bougés, les rideaux de Stiles était tombés et il voyait que certains objets qu'il avait posé sur ses étagères se trouvaient par terre. Il s'approcha, cherchant comment il allait pouvoir ranger tout ça et remarqua qu'un cadre avec été cassé. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit la photo qu'il contenait. C'était Derek et lui.

Stiles se souvenait parfaitement du jour où cette photo de son petit ami et lui avait été prise. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, c'était peu après que son roman ait été édité alors la presse commençait tout juste à s'intéresser à lui. Ils étaient donc en train de marcher, Stiles aux côtés de Derek qui portait un parapluie lorsqu'un photographe arriva, voulant une photo. Les deux amoureux avaient détournés la tête par réflexe mais n'avait pas pu éviter la photo qui s'était retrouvée le lendemain dans le journal. Stiles ne sut jamais comment mais Derek avait trouvé le moyen de se procurer l'image en meilleure qualité mais il la lui avait offerte.

Il devait avouer qu'il adorait cette photo, notamment car c'était sans doute la seule qu'il possédait de lui et Derek. Il la prit en enlevant le verre, essayant de ne pas se couper au passage et la regarda avec tristesse. Avait-il tout foutu en l'air en une seule soirée ? Stiles soupira à cette pensée sans quitter des yeux la photographie. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, ça n'était pas terminé. Ça ne  _pouvait_  pas être terminé, pas simplement à cause de ça. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Derek lui en voulait pour rien.

Stiles reposa la photo après plusieurs longues minutes et décida que le mieux pour se remettre sur pied était de prendre un bain. Il alla donc dans sa salle de bain et s'allongea dans sa baignoire dès qu'il y eut suffisamment d'eau. La sensation de chaleur lui fit du bien, il soupira avec lassitude. Il essaya de se remémorer tout les événements de la nuit dernière mais ses pensées revenaient toujours sur Derek, sur ses yeux plein de rage et de colère qui le fixaient. Ses paroles résonnèrent encore dans sa tête et cette fois-ci la peur laissa place à la culpabilité.

Non. Il ne devait pas culpabiliser, ça n'était pas sa faute.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait bu, peut-être trop, et il avait fumé. Ça c'était une erreur, il le savait, et à cause de ça il avait laissé un autre homme le draguer. Était-ce pour ça que Derek lui en voulait autant ? Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer que non, il n'avait rien fait avec cet inconnu. Stiles lui en voulait pour ça, peut-être même plus qu'il ne s'en voulait lui-même.

Il soupira à nouveau, observant l'eau recouvrant la presque totalité de son corps. La baignoire était suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse s'allonger alors il décida de s'immerger jusqu'au épaule, puis jusqu'au cou. Il fut obliger de pencher la tête en arrière pour continuer à respirer en dehors de l'eau. Stiles se sentait apaisé alors il ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre un maximum, d'éloigner la voix de Derek qui hurlait dans sa tête. Mais ça ne marcha pas, le calme de la salle de bain ne fit qu'augmenter le volume de ses souvenirs et le noir lui permit de se ré-imaginer le visage grave et meurtri de son petit ami.

C'était un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il se réveille.

Pensant que cela pouvait être la solution, il se laissa glisser dans sa baignoire, suffisamment pour que la totalité de son visage se retrouve sous l'eau. Il ne pouvait plus respirer mais ça avait un effet apaisant. Stiles se demanda combien de temps il pouvait rester ainsi, loin de tout, loin du bruit de la ville, de ses responsabilités, de ses problèmes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle à l'extérieur du monde, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans cette baignoire. Mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas, l'air vint vite à manquer douloureusement alors Stiles dû se relever, quittant sa bulle pour revenir au monde réel.

-Merde...jura-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux mouillés.

Stiles resta dans son bain quelques minutes de plus, refoulant ses souvenirs, sa culpabilité, sa colère, toutes ses émotions. Il finit par sortir, enfila de vieux vêtements confortable et retourna dans son salon.

C'est là qu'il craqua.

Ça arriva d'un seul coup. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou le surplus d'émotion mais Stiles ne pu retenir les larmes plus longtemps. Il détestait ça, pleurer seul de cette manière, mais cette fois il ne pu l'arrêter. Sa gorge se serra avec une telle force qu'il en fut incapable de respirer, le goûts du sel de ses larmes le fit grimacer, il renifla avec énervement.

Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il fasse quelque chose de ses mains. Tout son corps réclamait que Stiles extériorise ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit une bouteille se trouvant sur sa droite et la lança contre le mur en face de lui. Elle éclata en morceaux, étalant tout son liquide. Stiles prit ensuite un verre et répéta l'opération, avec plus de violence. Il avait envie de hurler toute sa peine et sa colère, de partir courir, de sauter par sa fenêtre et de s'éloigner de tout. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit fut de jeter à nouveau une assiette se trouvant près de lui. Il cria en entendant le bruit du choc et mit ses mains sur son crane.

-J'en ai marre ! gémit-il en frappant avec son pied dans un fauteuil.

Il n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était difficile, il ne voyait plus à cause des larmes, tout était trop dur.

-J'en ai marre...répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Sa rage quitta peu à peu son corps, laissant place à un vide qui lui fendit l'âme. Il soupira à nouveau et renifla.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il dégagea ce qu'il y avait sur son canapé, attrapa une couverture et s'y allongea. Peut-être que s'il restait suffisamment longtemps loin du monde les choses allaient s'arranger d'elle-même. Stiles s'accrocha à cette idée et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ait eu raison et que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller.

Sauf que ça n'était pas le cas. Tout s'était réellement passé, la dispute avec Derek était réellement arrivée, à son grand désespoir.

Stiles resta allongé sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans son épaisse couverture pendant trois jours. Il ne bougea que très rarement, pour aller se chercher à boire et aller aux toilettes essentiellement. Il ne quitta pas son appartement, ne changea pas de vêtements et ne mangea rien du tout. Il se sentait pathétique mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se motiver pour sortir, voir le monde, c'était comme si la totalité de son corps l'empêchait d'y aller.

Stiles ne voulait pas, ne  _pouvait_  pas quitter sa bulle. C'était trop dur.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Simplement à cause de Derek ? Comment une simple dispute avait-elle pu le détruire de cette façon ? Peut-être car Stiles savait au fond que ça n'était pas qu'une simple dispute. Il se le disait, se le répétait à longueur de journée : « Derek va revenir, il va s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a dit et tout redeviendra comme avant ». C'était comme une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement, l'idée que tout ça ne soit qu'une phase, une pause entre eux. Mais il était conscient que ça n'était pas le cas, Derek était lui aussi quelqu'un de très têtu, lorsqu'il déclarait quelque chose il ne revenait pas dessus. Et il avait décidé que c'était terminé.

Alors Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée d'aller s'excuser auprès de son petit-ami -ou plutôt ex-petit-ami, était inenvisageable. Il était toujours persuadé de n'avoir rien à se reprocher, c'était à Derek de faire le premier pas. Il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre, allongé sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide et le cœur constamment serré. Stiles avait l'impression d'être malade, sa gorge comme ses yeux étaient constamment secs, ses membres lui faisaient mal quand il les bougeait, c'était une horrible situation. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'est ainsi que Stiles n'entendit pas Isaac frapper à sa porte plusieurs fois, il était trop plongé dans sa bulle. Il ne le vit pas non plus s'approcher de lui avec une grande inquiétude, ni ne l'entendit lui murmurer :

-Stiles ? Stiles répond moi...

Il le secoua plusieurs fois et le jeune homme finit par croiser son regard. Ses yeux bruns qui d'habitude brillaient d'enthousiasme et d'intelligence était maintenant vides, froids.

-Mon Dieu...

Isaac regarda ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, observant de désastre de l'appartement de son ami. Rien n'avait été nettoyé depuis la fête, une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans la place, des bouts de verres traînait par tout. Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rendre des comptes à son ami, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Répond moi, ordonna Isaac d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais autoritaire.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

-Stiles ! cria-t-il.

-Laisse moi ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis trois jours, sa voix était rauque et cassante.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qu'il se passe.

Cette fois encore, Stiles ignora la question. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa couverture comme un enfant qui ne veut pas parler à ses parents.

-Bon merde.

Isaac se redressa et décida de réveiller Stiles en lui retirant la couverture avec force.

-Mais putain Isaac ! cria son ami se sentant le froid lui mordre la peau.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

Stiles soupira avec force.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, fous moi la paix.

Ses paroles étaient fermes, mais il savait qu'Isaac n'allait pas partir comme ça. Celui-ci s'assit sur le canapé, obligeant Stiles à plier ses jambes. Lui ne comptait pas se redresser ou bouger.

-C'est à cause de la fête ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-...

-T'aurais pas dû fumer et boire en même temps Stiles, déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'idée que ce qu'il avait prit ce soir-là pouvait être la cause de son mal-être.

-Ce genre de combinaison ça peut aggraver ta gestion des émotions, je ne sais pas ce que t'as pris mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû...

Il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie, pas la peine de lui rappeler. Il grogna à nouveau.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de plus ? essaya encore Isaac

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Stiles ce qui fit soupirer son ami d'exaspération.

-Si tu veux te laisser dépérir tu peux, c'est pas mon problème. Mais penses à tes proches, fais un effort pour eux ! Pour ton père, Scott, Derek...

La mention du prénom de Derek lui serra le cœur. Son regard vide se tinta de tristesse, Isaac le remarqua.

-C'est à cause de Derek ? déduit-il.

Stiles se tourna vers le dossier du canapé avec colère, refusant de discuter de Derek. Il le maudissait dans sa tête depuis trois jours non-stop, il n'était pas prêt à entendre parler de lui.

-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? proposa Isaac.

-Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi ?

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler.

Isaac fut heureux qu'un semblant de dialogue réussisse à s'installer entre eux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-J'veux pas en parler.

Cette fois Isaac se releva avec colère. Il regarda Stiles en croisant les bras, commençant à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre.

-Bon merde tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Non.

C'était tout, rien d'autre. Une simple syllabe qui donna à Isaac envie de frapper son ami d'enfance. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération et décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il alla dans la cuisine qui était encore plus en désordre que le reste de l'appartement, attrapa une cruche qui semblait passablement propre, la remplie d'eau froide et alla la déverser sur Stiles.

-C'est quoi ton problème putain ?! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés.

-Mon problème c'est que tu es incapable de te reprendre en main, déclara-t-il froidement.

Stiles se leva du canapé, un air de tueur à gage au visage. Il fusilla Isaac du regard qui ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas me reprendre en main, tu comprends ça ?! cria-t-il.

-Non je ne comprends rien car tu ne m'expliques rien !

Stiles fut prit d'une grande envie de frapper son ami mais se retint en serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

-Je ne te dois rien, fous moi la paix.

Le regard d'Isaac changea, devenant plus triste. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Il avait été là quand il allait mal à cause de son père, il aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille.

-Je veux juste t'aider...

Stiles respira profondément, gardant la colère qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé, pourquoi le vide qui l'habitait s'était transformé en haine.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, déclara-t-il.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois que rester trois jours allongé sur un canapé ça prouve que t'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Le jeune hyperactif serra les poings encore plus, ne quittant pas Isaac des yeux.

-Peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'on m'aide.

Isaac se mordit la joue, à cour d'idée. Comment pouvait-il venir en aide à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être sauvé ? Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose.

-D'accord, tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Je trouverai autre chose.

Il tourna le dos à Stiles qui se rassit sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Celui-ci ne sut pas ce qu'Isaac fit en rentrant chez lui. Il ne sut pas que le futur avocat décida de faire appel à la seule personne qui était capable de sortir Stiles de l'horreur dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. C'était son seul recours, il priait pour que ça marche.

En rentrant, Isaac appela donc celui qui était son dernier espoir. Scott.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**27 août 1921**

Stiles ne comptait plus les jours. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas quitté son appartement. Des semaines ? Des mois peut-être ? Plus rien ne comptait. Il ne faisait que dormir, et quand il était éveillé il se saoulait pour retourner le plus rapidement possible dans les bras de Morphée. C'était pathétique, il le savait. Isaac n'était pas revenu le voir depuis leur discussion, plus personne ne lui avait parlé en réalité. Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas, il préférait être seul. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à retourner à la vie réelle.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait rester endormi toute sa vie, il fallait qu'il se lève parfois. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à la salle de bain, et que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il croisa son regard dans le miroir. D'habitude il évitait de se regarder, mais cette fois il accepta l'évidence. Et c'était loin d'être beau à voir. Le jeune hyperactif ne mangeait que peu, ses joues étaient ainsi devenues creuses. Sa peau qui était déjà très pâles à l'origine était maintenant devenue blafarde. Mais le pire était ses yeux qui étaient auparavant bruns chocolats brillant toujours d'une lueur d'intelligence, étaient aujourd'hui rouges, froids, délavées. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses cheveux gras. Il était méconnaissable.

-Mon Dieu...murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

Un cadavre aurait semblé plus vivant que Stiles à cet instant. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi foutait-il sa vie en l'air de cette façon ? Il soupira de désespoir, se passa un coup d'eau rapide sur le visage et les cheveux, pensant que ça pourrait le rendre un peu plus présentable et retourna dans son salon. Stiles avait essayé de nettoyer certaines choses, rangeant les bouteilles, ramassant des bouts de verres, mais rien de plus. Il s'assit sur son canapé qui avait finit par adopter la forme du corps du jeune homme et se tourna vers sa table basse où se trouvaient une bouteille de Martini et son verre vide. Il s'en versa un peu et observa le liquide.

Stiles se rappelait son père, la façon dont il avait commencé à boire après la mort de Claudia. Il se souvenait des soirs où il rentrait chez lui pour le voir, allongé sur son canapé, une bouteille presque vide à côté de lui, un verre en équilibre dans sa main. Il n'avait même pas 10 ans à l'époque, et il avait vécu ce cauchemar pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis son père avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses démons, il lui avait fallu du temps, et à Stiles énormément de patience mais les choses s'étaient améliorées. Mais rien n'était jamais redevenu comme avant.

À l'époque, Stiles ne comprenait pourquoi son père réagissait comme ça. Perdre sa mère avait évidemment été une épreuve très dure pour lui aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'on puisse se faire du mal comme ce que se faisait son père à cause de la tristesse. Pire encore, il faisait du mal à son fils par la même occasion. Stiles avait vu sa mère mourir, il se souvenait avoir été près d'elle lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle. Son père n'était pas là, il avait dû supporter ça seul. Il se souvenait du dernier sourire que Claudia lui avait envoyé, de ses yeux bruns le regardant avec tendresse. Stiles lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à la fin, et lorsqu'elle mourut il refusa catégoriquement de la laisser partir. Il hurlait « Maman ! Maman non ! » quand ils essayaient de la séparer d'elle. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

Aujourd'hui il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père s'était réfugié dans l'alcool. Grâce à ça il pouvait oublier, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il ressentait et pensait moins. Mais lui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, qu'avait perdu Stiles ? Derek était parti, il l'avait définitivement laissé, Stiles avait fini par se l'avouer. Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'auto-détruisait de cette manière ? Peut-être était-ce les nombreux changements s'étant opérés dans sa vie depuis sa récente célébrité ? Il vivait parfois mal les articles qu'il voyait dans les journaux, ce qu'il entendait à la radio, comment les gens qu'il côtoyait le regardait maintenant qu'il était riche. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait parfois, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Paris quelques mois plus tôt. Sa rupture avec Derek avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder son vase remplie de stress, de manque et d'alcool.

Il s'appuya contre son dossier, but une gorgée de son martini et ferma les yeux.

Stiles fut obligé de sortir dans sa somnolence peu de temps après lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux avec méfiance, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il supposa en se levant que ça devait être Isaac revenant prendre de ses nouvelles et s'approcha de son entrée pour ouvrir.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnu le visage se trouvant sur le pas.

-Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Scott avec un immense sourire.

Stiles n'imaginait même pas la tête qu'il devait avoir à cet instant. Le choc qu'il ressentait n'aurait pas pu être décrit, sa bouche était entre-ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés, son rythme cardiaque battait tout les records.

-Scott... ? murmura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas être là, Stiles se dit qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Mais c'était bien réel, Scott entra bien dans son appartement et posa bien sa valise sur le sol.

-J'ai appris que tu avais quelques problèmes à Paris alors j'ai tout laissé tomber, j'ai pris le premier train et me voilà !

Le jeune hyperactif se gratta la tête, confus.

-Je...Qui t'as prévenu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il répondit à sa question lui-même :

-Isaac évidemment...J'aurais dû savoir que ce mouton n'allait pas me foutre la paix.

-Il m'a appelé en me disant que je devais ramener mes fesses ici le plus rapidement possible.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comprenant que c'était ce dont son ami parlait quand il a dit « Je trouverai autre chose ». Il regarda l'état de son appartement et se sentit honteux de le présenter comme ça à son meilleur ami. Puis il se rappela à quoi il ressemblait et se sentit d'autant plus mal. Il s'approcha de sa table basse et s'empressa de ranger les mouchoirs, assiettes sales et autres paquets de cigarettes se trouvant dessus.

-Désolé pour le bazar...

Il continuer à déplacer des choses, se détestant pour ne pas avoir fait ça plutôt, sous les yeux de Scott qui était très étonné de la situation. Il s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle quand Scott l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il baissa les yeux avec confusion, sentant son meilleur ami le fixer.

-J'ai un peu perdu pied..expliqua-t-il simplement.

Perdre pied était un euphémisme.

-Je vois ça, dit Scott en désignant du regard tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'eux. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour t'aider à reprendre pied.

Il lui sourit avec compassion et Stiles se rendit compte d'à quel point voir cette expression lui avait manqué. Scott lui souriait toujours de cette façon lorsqu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça avait le don d'apaiser le jeune hyperactif. Il tenta de rendre son sourire à son meilleur ami mais sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, murmura-t-il.

Scott s'approcha de lui et le prit fortement dans ses bras. Stiles enfuit son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami en resserrant l'étreinte, se disant qu'il était plus que chanceux d'avoir un si bon ami à ses côtés.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Scott.

Il finit par se reculer à la grande tristesse de Stiles qui se dit qu'il aurait eu besoin de câlin comme ça plus souvent.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails et tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier quoi que ce soit, ordonna Scott d'un ton sérieux qui dénotait avec son visage de chiot.

Stiles hocha la tête et proposa un verre à son meilleur ami. Pas d'alcool, pour une fois. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé, côte à côte. Le jeune homme lui raconta tout, même ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit par lettre. Sa rencontre avec Derek, la publication de sa nouvelle, puis celle de son roman, en passant pas toutes les fêtes où il était allé, son altercation avec les trois hommes du bar qui avaient essayé de le tuer...Il n'oublia rien, sauf ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'expliquer à son ami la nature de sa relation avec son mentor.

-T'as eu une année très chargé...remarqua Scott.

-Je trouve aussi, beaucoup trop chargé si tu veux mon avis.

-Isaac m'a dit que tu t'étais embrouillé avec Derek ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et hésita à démentir cette information mais ne le fit pas.

-Oui, juste après la fête, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-À quel sujet ?

« Il m'a vu dans le même lit qu'un autre homme après que je me sois rendu saoul et défoncé alors qu'il m'avait dit de nombreuses fois de ne pas le faire » ne semblait pas être une excellente réponse.

-Simplement des idioties, comme d'habitude.

Cette fois ce fut Scott qui sembla confus par sa réponse.

-T'es sûr de ça ?

Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, lui mettant la pression pour qu'il réponde honnêtement.

-Mais oui ! dit-il avec trop de conviction pour que ce soit honnête.

-Stiles...

Il soupira devant Scott qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comment lui annoncer ça ? C'était si énorme que Stiles se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

-Je...

Les mots lui manquaient, c'est trop dur à dire. Scott posa une main sur son épaule.

-Eh, tu peux tout me dire Stiles, tu le sais non ?

-Ouais je sais c'est juste...

Il prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage. Il tripota ses mains avec stress, évitant le regard de Scott.

-Le truc c'est que...Il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre Derek et moi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il espérait que son ami allait comprendre où il voulait en venir mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-À ton avis ? Il y a quoi après le stade de l'amitié ?

-Le stade de l'am...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sa bouche resta ouverte tout comme ses yeux qui étaient écarquillés. Stiles se sentit rougir face à l'expression qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Il resta stupéfait quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Stiles chercha à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Tu rigoles ? finit-il par demander.

Stiles fut étonné que ce soit sa question.

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu es très sérieux, désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça c'est juste...Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Stiles força un rire et détourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre qui était entrouverte. Le soleil frappait fort à l'extérieur il eu pour la première fois depuis des jours envie d'aller dehors. Le jeune homme fut presque heureux de voir que son meilleur ami ne prenait pas la fuite face à cette grand nouvelle sur lui. Il semblait étonné, profondément confus mais pas choqué, et encore moins dégoûté. Se sentir accepté réchauffa le cœur de Stiles.

-Évidemment que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'un jour je sortirais avec un autre homme ? Sûrement pas moi.

-Donc, c'est du sérieux entre vous ?

Un voile de tristesse revint couvrir le visage de Stiles.

-C'était sérieux.

Il rebaissa les yeux, se rappelant à nouveau sa dispute avec Derek.

-On s'est engueulés car il a cru que j'avais couché avec un autre homme, expliqua-t-il.

-T'as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?!

-Non ! Non pas du tout ! J'avais fumé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais c'était du genre très puissant et je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec l'homme en question à côté de moi. Évidemment Derek est rentré à ce moment et il nous a vu.

Il se rappelait encore l'expression qu'avait affiché Derek en le découvrant ainsi.

-Il t'a vu dans le même lit qu'un autre homme et il a rompu avec toi ? Alors que t'avais rien fait avec lui?

Scott ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu que les raisons de Derek étaient valables.

-Également car j'avais fumé, ajouta-t-il. Et aussi car ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose dans ce genre arrive entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai laissé une fille m'embrasser alors que j'étais saoul une fois.

Il s'en voulait encore pour ça, et il ne doutait pas que c'était également le cas de Derek. Scott siffla face à l'amont d'informations qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet de son meilleur ami.

-Tu t'attires vraiment les problèmes toi, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, tu crois ? répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Stiles enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

-Il ne reviendra jamais vers moi, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai merdé cette fois Scott...

-Franchement, je pense que tu as déjà fais pire.

-Oui sans doute, mais là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en sortir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour arranger la situation. Habituellement Stiles était celui qui résolvait les problèmes, souvent dans l'illégalité et la précipitation mais il arrivait toujours à ce que tout s'arrange. Cette fois il était dépassé par les événements.

-Je pense savoir quoi faire, annonça finalement Scott en retrouvant son sourire.

-Développe.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Dis toujours !

Scott se leva du canapé.

-Je vais aller voir Derek et régler le problème, expliqua-t-il simplement devant son meilleur ami qui l'imita en sautant presque du canapé.

-T'avais raison, je n'aime pas du tout cette idée!

-Pourtant c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire ! Toi tu n'iras jamais le voir, et j'imagine que lui non plus. Je prend les choses en mains et demain cette histoire est réglée.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de son idée. Ça n'était pas du tout le cas du jeune hyperactif qui commençait à paniquer.

-Non, tu n'iras pas le voir Scott ! Tu risques d'aggraver la situation et je...

-Fais moi confiance !

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami pour le calmer.

-Tout va bien, dit-il doucement.

-Parle pour toi...

Stiles soupira encore une fois, totalement perturbé par ce qu'il se passait. Il s'imagina mille et une façon dont la situation pourrait mal tourner si Scott allait voir Derek et dû se ré-asseoir.

-Je vais aller le voir, lui parler, puis j'irai chez Isaac. Ça vous laissera le temps de vous réconcilier, expliqua-t-il.

-Et si on ne se réconciliait pas ? Imagine qu'il te refuse de te laisser entrer chez lui ? Ou qu'il accepte de te parler mais qu'il décide d'arrêter dès que tu lui parleras de moi ? Il me déteste, j'en suis sûr, il m'a peut-être déjà oublié...

Stiles bascula sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement digne d'un chien battu.

-Tu dramatises trop, comme d'habitude.

Scott alla récupérer sa veste et revint vers Stiles en se penchant vers lui.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où on a suivit ton père lors d'une de ses interventions en forêt et où on avait failli mourir mangé par un loup ? demanda-t-il.

-Évidemment que je m'en souviens, on a échappé au loup mais mon père s'est chargé de nous tuer.

-Mais... ?

-Mais on a passé une soirée géniale quand même, admit-il.

-Exactement.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

Scott se releva et s'approcha de la porte.

-Au fait que, même si tu es sur le point de te faire tuer par un loup, il y a toujours moyen de voir le bon côté des choses. Vois le bon côté de cette histoire.

-Et c'est quoi le bon côté ? demanda Stiles, septique.

Son ami ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers le jeune homme encore assis avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis venu pour la première fois de ma vie à Paris, c'est un excellent côté.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Stiles et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Stiles ne vit jamais la scène qui se déroula entre son meilleur ami et Derek.

Avant de rentrer dans le manoir, Scott prit une grande inspiration, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Il frappa ensuite et Gérard, qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui ouvrit avec méfiance.

-Bonjour ! dit Scott avec un sourire qu'il voulait amical. Je viens voir Derek Hale.

Gérard fronça les sourcils, détaillant Scott avec un regard accusateur.

-Attendez là, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il referma la porte, Scott attendit de longues minutes puis il revint pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur.

-Monsieur Hale vous attend dans le salon, dit-il en montrant la pièce où il devait aller.

Scott le remercia poliment et alla dans le salon, commençant à se sentir stressé.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda Derek sans lever les yeux des papiers qu'il était en train de lire.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, hésitant. Il détailla des yeux l'homme se trouvant en face de lui, et comprit comment il avait pu plaire à Stiles. Il dégageait une aura qui aurait pu faire chavirer n'importe qui, mais il semblait également très exaspéré d'avoir de la visite.

-Je...Je viens pour vous parler d'un sujet assez personnel, expliqua Scott sans savoir si c'était la bonne formule à adopter.

Derek posa ses feuilles derrière lui et regarda Scott de haut en bas. Il haussa ensuite les sourcils comme pour dire à son interlocuteur de développer.

-C'est à propos de Stiles, lâcha-t-il.

Le plus grand garda un visage impassible.

-Il t'envoie pour régler ses problèmes ? Qui es-tu d'ailleurs ? interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

-Je suis Scott McCall, son meilleur ami. Et en réalité c'est moi qui ait décidé de venir, il était contre cette idée.

-Et donc ?

Stiles fut déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire maintenant ? Derek semblait lui laisser une brèche pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer la situation, mais il eu des difficultés à trouver les mots.

-Je...Il vit assez mal la séparation, dit-il simplement.

Derek regarda Scott avec incompréhension.

-En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

Scott laissa échapper un rire de surprise.

-Car c'est vous qui avez rompu, et que j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être très facile à vivre de votre côté aussi ?

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Si, Stiles m'a tout raconté.

Cette fois Derek parut étonné.

-Ah oui ? Et bien si tu sais toute l'histoire tu ne dois pas être surpris de ma réaction. Maintenant sors d'ici j'ai du travail, ordonna-t-il.

Mais Scott ne bougea pas d'un pouce, déterminé à régler cette affaire.

-Non, je compte bien rester jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit arrangé.

Derek plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Scott de quelques pas.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à arranger ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, déclara l'aîné en regardant fixement Scott.

-C'est loin d'être mieux comme ça, pas pour Stiles en tout cas.

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Scott songea qu'il ressemblait étonnamment à son meilleur ami en faisant cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Vous lui manquez.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'était enfermé dans son appartement pendant plusieurs semaines, qu'il ne se nourrissait presque plus et qu'il ne faisait que boire depuis leur séparation, si ?

-C'est tout ? Je lui manque et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu viens me déranger ? C'est normal que je lui manque, il s'en remettra.

Scott pensa que Derek était un être froid et sans-cœur mais comprit que si Stiles était tombé amoureux de lui ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile sous cette carapace de dédain et d'exaspération, Scott devait juste la trouver.

-Non, je sais qu'il vous manque également, dit-il en soutenant le regard vert de Derek qui se fit de plus en plus glacial.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. De la même manière que je sais que vous l'aimez.

Allait-il trop loin ? Sans doute, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Et qu'il vous aime aussi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Derek réagit à ces mots, un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux mais il retrouva rapidement un visage neutre.

-Je connais mon meilleur ami, j'ai vécu des années de ma vie avec lui et croyez moi, ça n'a pas été facile tout les jours. Je sais quand quelque chose lui tiens à cœur, je sais quand il va mal et je sais ce qu'il ressent pour vous. Il vous aime et il s'en veut pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me dire tout ça ? Il n'est pas capable de venir s'excuser tout seul ? demanda Derek avec une agressivité qui trahissait ce qu'il ressentait.

-Non, il va trop mal pour quitter son appartement.

Stiles allait lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il disait à Derek, mais il s'en fichait. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

-Il va mal ? s'inquiéta Derek immédiatement.

Scott ravala son sourire, sentant qu'il commençait à se frayer une brèche dans l'armure de son interlocuteur.

-Oui plutôt. Depuis votre dispute il a décidé de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool. Il essaye de vous oublier mais n'y arrive pas.

Derek baissa les yeux.

-Il n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs...murmura-t-il pour lui même.

-Il a besoin de nous, dit Scott calmement. De vous.

Il entendit Derek soupirer puis le vit relever ses yeux verts vers lui. Il était différent, comme si la tristesse avait remplacé sa froideur.

-J'ai essayé de l'aider, de l'empêcher de faire ça, mais ce gamin est têtue et n'en fais qu'à sa tête. Je lui ai dis, ce n'est pas mon job de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas ce genre de connerie, répliqua-t-il.

Cette fois ce fut Scott qui soupira d'exaspération.

-Mais Stiles a toujours été comme ça ! Vous lui dites de ne pas faire quelque chose, il le fait dans la seconde. Et après il s'en veut, pendant longtemps, mais il préfère avoir des remords que des regrets. Il est conscient que ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bien, croyez-moi.

Derek ne répondit rien et Scott commença à avoir peur que sa technique ne marche pas.

-Comment je peux être sûr que c'est vrai ? Qu'il ne retournera pas se défoncer et coucher avec le premier inconnu qu'il croisera à la prochaine fête ?

-Car vous savez que ça n'arrivera pas. Vous savez qu'il n'a pas laissé cette fille l'embrasser la première fois, de même que vous savez qu'il n'a pas couché avec cet homme à la fête. Il ne ferait jamais ça.

Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant à nouveau Scott de haut en bas d'un regard jugeur.

-Arrête d'essayer de te mettre à ma place, ordonna-t-il.

Scott baissa à son tour les yeux au sol, se mordillant la joue.

-Allez voir Stiles, s'il vous plaît. Vous en avez besoin tout les deux, termina-t-il sentant qu'il atteignait les limites de la patience de Derek.

Il se retourna ensuite, quitta le salon et le manoir sans attendre que Derek lui réponde, espérant qu'il ne soit pas venu pour rien.

* * *

Il fallut du temps à Derek pour qu'il décide d'aller rendre visite à Stiles. Après le départ de Scott il annula tout les rendez-vous qu'il avait dans la journée, comprenant qu'il était temps qu'il réfléchisse clairement à la situation.

Stiles lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et Scott avait raison, il l'aimait. Peut-être était-il temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Il lui en voulait encore mais avouait qu'il avait aussi sa part de responsabilités dans leur dispute, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Derek s'était énervé immédiatement et l'avait obligé à quitter sa maison. Il s'en voulait, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Stiles vivait très mal leur séparation. Lui la vivait mal également, mais il avait l'habitude perdre les personnes qu'il aimait, alors s'était plongé dans son travail le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à penser.

Mais cette histoire l'avait rattrapé, et il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main.

Derek prit donc sa voiture, un poids sur le cœur à l'idée de sa future confrontation avec Stiles et se dirigea vers son appartement. En arrivant il hésita longuement devant la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, il devait laisser Stiles s'expliquer clairement, et là ils pourraient régler les choses.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte trois coups. Le silence lui répondit.

-Stiles ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. T'es là ?

Toujours rien. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Derek décida d'entrer quand même. La porte n'était pas fermée à clés ce qui prouvait que Stiles était chez lui.

-C'est moi, ton ami Scott est passé me voir, expliqua-t-il en recherchant des yeux son ex-petit-ami.

Il marcha dans l'appartement, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. Peut-être qu'il dormait dans sa chambre ?

-Stiles... ?

Derek ouvrit la porte qui le menait à la chambre du jeune homme et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit, allongé sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient clos, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer dans son appartement.

-Réveille-toi, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il plus fort.

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors Derek s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller de force. Il secoua son épaule mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse.

-Stiles arrête ça, ordonna-t-il en pensant qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il secoua Stiles plus fort, le retourna sur le dos. Il était pâle, ses yeux toujours clos, il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Derek. Soudain, une horrible supposition traversa son esprit.

-Non...murmura-t-il, paniquant. Non !

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Stiles, regardant ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Une bouteille presque vide était sur sa table de chevet et une cigarette qui semblait avoir été fumée depuis longtemps laissait une trace noir sur les draps. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

-Réveille toi Stiles ! ordonna-t-il plus fort.

Derek se rappela ce que son ami médecin lui avait appris et mit sa main dans le cou de Stiles pour vérifier s'il avait toujours un pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que oui. Il fallait qu'il appelle les secours, qu'il trouve le moyen d'aider Stiles mais il était complètement paralysé.

-Mon Dieu...murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme. Le plus important était qu'il emmène Stiles chez un médecin. Il paniquerait après.

Derek se releva, ses jambes tremblaient mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il prit Stiles dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa voiture. Puis il prit la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.


	19. Chapter 19

**C** **HAPITRE 19**

**2 septembre 1921**

Derek faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôpital de Stiles. Un médecin s'occupait de lui, mais on ne lui avait rien dit d'autre. Il pouvait être mort à l'heure qu'il était, et cette idée donna à Derek envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. C'était une torture, le savoir si proche de lui et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre.

-Monsieur Hale ?

Il se tourna et vit une infirmière beaucoup plus petite que lui qui le regardait avec gravité.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Derek.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et Derek obtempéra. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du patient, où un homme noir d'une quarantaine d'années observait un dossier avec un air concentré. En les entendant entrer, l'homme releva la tête.

-Monsieur Hale, je suis le docteur Deaton, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main vers Derek qu'il serra.

-Comment va-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il directement.

Deaton prit un air triste en se tournant vers Stiles qui était allongé sur le lit, couvert d'un drap fin.

-Il va bien, son état est stable, c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise est que je ne sais pas comment le sortir du sommeil.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément.

-Vous dîtes l'avoir trouvé à côté d'une cigarette et d'une bouteille d'alcool ?

-Oui.

-L'excès d'une substance stupéfiante peut parfois mener à un coma si prise en trop grande quantité, annonça-t-il calmement. C'était la première fois qu'il fumait ou buvait ?

Le fait de le voir si calme face à la situation énerva Derek. Lui avait envie de hurler.

-Non, il a déjà bu de nombreuses fois. Mais il n'avait fumé qu'une seule fois auparavant, répondit-il.

-Est-ce que Stiles avait des antécédents psychiatriques ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pensez-vous que Stiles aurait...voulu se mettre dans cette situation de son plein grès ?

Cette fois Derek commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

-Vous pensez que Stiles a tenté de se suicider ?!

-Je n'exclus aucune possibilités monsieur Hale.

-Eh bien vous pouvez exclure celle-là, Stiles n'aurait jamais fait ça, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Deaton plissa les lèvres en baissant la tête.

-Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse faire ? demanda Derek en s'approchant du patient.

-J'ai bien peur que non, annonça le médecin avec regret.

Derek ferma les yeux, se demandant comment la situation avait pu lui échapper de cette façon. C'était impossible que Stiles ait tenté de se suicider, surtout avec un joins et de l'alcool. C'était simplement une erreur.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer qu'il se réveille.

Derek se retourna vers lui, un éclair d'angoisse traversa son regard.

-Espérer ? Il risque de ne jamais se réveiller ?

-Il arrive que le coma ne dure que quelques heures, et parfois très longtemps. De plus il aura peut-être des lésions irréversibles au cerveau, nous ne pouvons pas encore le définir tant qu'il n'est pas conscient.

Derek fut prit d'une grande envie de frapper le médecin pour son incapacité à sauver son petit ami mais comprit que ça n'était pas sa faute.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Hale, mais ne perdez pas espoir, conseilla Deaton avant de quitter la pièce avec l'infirmière.

C'était un cauchemar, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel.

Derek prit un fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et l'approcha du lit de Stiles pour pouvoir être à ses côtés.

-Oh Stiles, tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'attirer des problèmes...dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le patient.

Il aurait aimé qu'il puisse lui répondre, lui dire que c'était ce qui faisait son charme ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Derek poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et observa Stiles de ses yeux tristes.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Isaac accompagné de Scott entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'empressa de demander celui aux cheveux bouclés.

Derek se leva, la gorge serrée.

-Je l'ai trouvé inconscient en arrivant chez lui, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Scott prit une expression grave, ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il vit le corps de Stiles allongé sur le lit.

-Les médecins pensent qu'il a peut-être fait une overdose, ajouta-t-il.

-Une overdose ? Il a encore prit de la drogue ? demanda Isaac.

Derek baissa le regard vers ses chaussures, essayant de contenir tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-Peut-être, j'en sais rien...

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas plus longtemps et il dû s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Scott, plein d'espoir.

-On ne sait pas, admit Derek avec difficulté.

La tension présente dans la pièce était palpable. Chacun regardait le patient, cherchant comment il pouvait l'aider mais ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

-Moi je sais, il va aller mieux d'ici peu de temps. Tu t'en sors toujours hein, Stiles ? dit Scott avec un sourire forcé.

Il essuya une larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue et renifla avec agacement.

-Il faut que je prévienne son père.

Scott se leva du fauteuil et quitta la pièce rapidement. Derek regarda Isaac avec un air grave.

-On a pas à s'inquiéter, Scott a raison. Stiles est un battant, c'est pas un joins de trop qui va le tuer j'en suis sûr.

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Derek.

-J'espère...

Isaac lui sourit doucement même si Derek comprenait qu'il retenait lui aussi ses larmes. Il se recula ensuite et alla à son tour près du patient. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce qui fut brisé par le retour de Scott quelque minutes plus tard. Il était bouleversé mais ne disait rien. Tous n'avait d'yeux et de pensées que pour Stiles.

* * *

Derek resta au chevet de Stiles toute la nuit, refusant catégoriquement de quitter la chambre. Il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'observer le corps inconscient de son petit ami, priant de toute son âme qu'il se réveille mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors Derek attendait, assis sur son fauteuil, appuyé la tête entre ses bras contre le lit du patient. Il détestait les hôpitaux, l'ambiance de mort qui y régnait constamment. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à l'hôpital après l'incendie qui avait tué la presque totalité de sa famille, notamment pour voir Peter qui avait été blessé lors de l'événement.

Scott et Isaac avaient finit par partir, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de rester pour regarder Stiles dormir, alors Derek se retrouvait seul avec lui-même. Il se repassait les événements en boucle depuis plusieurs heures, cherchant où était l'erreur. Les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si ce qu'il s'était passé était vraiment un accident, comme ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être que Stiles avait vraiment tenter de se suicide...Cette idée raviva la colère de Derek. Il ne s'autorisait pas à croire que ça aurait put se passer de cette façon, car si c'était le cas il serait responsable. Si Stiles avait autant perdu pied, c'était à cause de lui.

Il était responsable de leur dispute, il était responsable de la descente en enfer de Stiles et, s'il ne se réveillait pas et qu'il avait vraiment tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, il serait responsable de sa mort.

Derek avait envie de pleurer mais n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles l'entende, s'il en était capable. Il voulait être fort, garder espoir mais c'était difficile. Il fallait qu'il reste positif.

Il repensa aux bons moment qu'il avait passé avec lui, se disant que ses souvenirs allaient l'aider à ne pas perdre espoir. Il se rappela de leur première rencontre, de la façon dont Stiles l'avait presque obligé à lire ses écrits. À l'époque il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait finir leur relation, pour Derek Stiles était juste un gamin de plus rêvant de célébrité. Mais il l'avait aidé, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme qui l'avait convaincu qu'il valait la peine qu'il l'aide. Les choses s'étaient emballés après ça, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'était attaché à ce gamin sarcastique qui posait beaucoup trop de questions, mais il pensait que ça n'était pas réciproque, c'est pour ça qu'il se montrait parfois si froid avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles décide de l'embrasser dans cette rue, sans que Derek ne s'y attende. Évidemment, il lui avait rendu son baiser.

Puis leur relation était devenue sérieuse, au plus grand bonheur de Derek qui commençait réellement à ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Stiles avait ce pouvoir sur lui, il le rendait différent. Et il y eut cette histoire avec Malia. Lorsqu'il les avait vu s'embrasser, Derek n'avait pas été en colère, ni même étonné. Il ne ressentit que de la déception. Au fond, il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose comme ça se produise, ce qu'il vivait avec Stiles était trop beau pour être vrai. C'est pour ça qu'il avait repoussé Stiles de cette manière, car il pensait que si Stiles avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, simplement, et il ne voulait pas l'obliger. Mais il s'était battu -littéralement, pour lui. Il lui avait montré qu'il s'en voulait, et qu'il prenait leur relation au sérieux alors Derek lui avait pardonné ce qu'il s'était passé -même si techniquement ça n'était pas que la faute de Stiles.

Et Derek était tombé amoureux de lui, il s'en était rendu compte en entendant Stiles lui murmurer « Je t'aime » sur la plage. Lui qui n'avait jamais dit ces trois mots à personne ne les lui avait pas répondu en échange. Il lui avait juste dit « moi aussi » et cela leur avait suffit à tout les deux. Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été comme un rêve pour Derek qui aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps pour les revivre à nouveau. Il sourit tristement en repensant à leur bataille dans la mer, au couple qu'il avait croisé en revenant du marché, et notamment à la vieille dame leur disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

Si seulement cette femme avait raison, si seulement Derek et Stiles n'avaient pas à se cacher...

Puis il repensa à la raison de leur dispute, à ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Stiles dans le même lit qu'un autre homme. Il se souvenait de l'expression choqué de Stiles, à comment il avait crié son nom pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais Derek n'aurait jamais put rester, ce qu'il avait vu lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'avait pas hésité à hurler sur son petit ami quand il était venu lui expliquer peu de temps après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais c'était légitime, tout le monde aurait réagit de la même façon. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Stiles allait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, sinon il aurait peut-être réagit autrement.

Il lui avait dit pourtant, de très nombreuses fois de ne pas faire ce genre de conneries. L'alcool, la drogue, toutes ces choses qui accompagnent le début de la célébrité. Il les avait essayé avant lui, il savait l'effet qu'elles peuvent avoir sur le corps et l'esprit. Derek s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir su le protéger plus. Si Stiles était dans un lit d'hôpital c'était de sa faute, il en était persuadé.

Le fil de ses pensées mena Derek à s'endormir profondément.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par le docteur Deaton venant vérifier l'état de Stiles.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il en voyant le visage fatigué de Derek.

Il acquiesça, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait également pas mangé depuis la veille.

-Vous devriez aller faire un tour, ça vous fera du bien, conseilla-t-il. Stiles ne va pas bouger.

Derek ne releva pas le trait d'humour et se leva avec difficulté. Il quitta la chambre en aillant le cœur serré.

Lorsque Derek revint plus tard après avoir mangé et fait un tour chez lui se changer il remarqua que Stiles n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Il se sentit presque gêné en voyant l'homme d'un quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns/gris qui était assis sur le lit, près du patient. Il semblait extrêmement inquiet pour lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'inconnu en voyant Derek entrer dans la pièce.

Derek sentit son regard accusateur se poser sur lui.

-Derek Hale, je suis...un ami de Stiles.

Il s'approcha du lit avec hésitation.

-Je suis le père de Stiles, dit l'homme. Il m'a déjà parlé de vous.

Derek ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était tiraillé entre être fier que son petit ami parle de lui à ses proche et stressé à l'idée de rencontrer pour la première fois son « beau-père ».

-Ravis de vous rencontrer, répondit-il simplement.

-Le médecin m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez trouvé Stiles?

Derek acquiesça.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Pourquoi mon fils est dans...le coma ?

Il semblait profondément perturbé par la situation, mais qui ne le serait pas en voyant son fils entre la vie et la mort ? Derek hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Stiles ? Il avait peur de faire une erreur mais ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-On pense à une overdose, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui c'est ce que le docteur m'a dit, mais je m'imaginais qu'il aurait pu y avoir une autre raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu se mettre dans cette situation...

Derek plissa les lèvres avec gène face au regard triste que posa le père de Stiles sur le corps inanimé.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser partir à Paris, dit-il finalement.

Le plus jeune des deux haussa les sourcils.

-Vous savez, Stiles s'en ai quand même plutôt bien sorti ici, le défendit-il.

-Ah bon ? Vous pensez que finir à l'hôpital est un synonyme de « bien s'en sortir » ? répliqua son interlocuteur.

Derek baissa les yeux. D'habitude il était celui mettant mal à l'aise les autres, mais il ne pouvait se montrer supérieur face au père de Stiles le regardant avec colère.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il a réalisé son rêve ici, il a écrit un livre. Ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver s'il n'était pas venu.

Son aîné lui lança un regard septique qui lui rappela Stiles. Ils se ressemblaient étonnamment, cela troubla Derek.

-Ça aurait peut-être été mieux ainsi, dit-il simplement.

Il soupira en posant sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles.

-Quand il était jeune j'aurai donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il puisse dormir plus de trois heures par nuits, aujourd'hui je vendrais mon âme pour qu'il se réveille.

Il sourit tristement, le regard nostalgique.

-C'était un enfant difficile ? demanda Derek d'une voix douce.

-Parfois oui. Il était très actif, il ne restait jamais en place, courrait dans tout les sens dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était très fatiguant, surtout en étant seul.

Derek se rappela que le père de Stiles avait du l'élever seul car sa femme était morte lorsque Stiles n'était encore qu'un enfant.

-Vous avez fait un bon travail, Stiles est devenu un homme bien.

Il se força à sourire en lui disant ces mots.

-C'est vrai...dit-il dans un murmure.

Derek s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était vide. Le père de Stiles était de l'autre côté de lit, ne quittant pas des yeux son fils.

-Il me manque, ça a été dur de vivre sans lui les premiers mois, dit le plus âgé en s'ébouriffant les cheveux de la même manière que le faisait souvent Stiles.

-Il va bientôt se réveiller, j'en suis sûr, positiva Derek.

C'était faux, il était tout sauf sûr de ce qui allait arriver ensuite, mais ne voulait pas être défaitiste face au père de Stiles.

-Je l'espère, souffla-t-il en regardant Derek. Vous savez, il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

Derek baissa les yeux avec embarras.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il m'a dit que vous l'aviez aidé à s'adapter à la vie Parisienne, tout comme Isaac. Et que sans vous jamais il ne serait devenu écrivain.

Il se sentit rougir, presque heureux d'entendre ça.

-C'est gentil de sa part de dire ça mais s'il est devenu écrivain c'est car il le méritait, je n'y suis pour rien.

Il ne voulait pas que le père de Stiles pense qu'il était bon pour son fils, pas quand Derek culpabilisait et se détestait à l'idée d'avoir mit son petit-ami dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Quand il se réveillera il va vous dire que vous avez totalement tort, dit-il en forçant un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Il me dit presque toujours que j'ai tort.

-C'est car il adore avoir raison, admit le plus vieux.

-J'avais remarqué, à mes dépends...

Il laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

-Il a quand même eu de la chance de vous avoir.

Derek se demanda comment il réagirait s'il savait la nature de la relation qu'il y avait entre lui et son fils. Il avait l'air d'être ouvert, peut-être excepterait-il la situation sans rien dire ? Il se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à la possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ils ne pourraient pas garder le secret toute leur vie, les gens finiraient bien par comprendre que ce qu'il se passait entre les deux amis n'était pas platonique. Si cela devait arriver un jour, peut-être que la famille de Stiles lui tournerait le dos, que ces autres amis le feraient également...Il repoussa cette idée. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il fallait être positif.

-D'autres gens sont venu lui rendre visite ? demanda le père du patient.

-À part nous seulement Isaac et Scott.

L'aîné soupira.

-Il ne m'avait pas menti alors, il n'a pas de petite-amie.

Derek ne savait pas pourquoi ils parlaient de cela maintenant, il aurait préféré éviter ce sujet.

-Vous paressez déçu, remarqua Derek.

-Je ne suis pas déçu ! Enfin, pas vraiment. En réalité j'aimerais juste que Stiles trouve quelqu'un avec qui il puisse se poser, il a tendance à se mettre dans des relations un peu trop compliquées.

Derek rit à nouveau en secouant doucement la tête. Son interlocuteur ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

-Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien, dit Derek.

Le plus vieux se leva du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Derek hésita à lui dire que Stiles avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un, qu'il cherchait à se poser mais se retint. Si quelqu'un devait lui dire, ça devait être Stiles.

La journée passa, Derek décida qu'il devait laisser le père seul avec le fils et sortit. Il revint le lendemain, pour trouver Scott aux côtés de Stiles. Puis ce fut Isaac qui passa un peu de temps avec le patient. Les visites s'enchaînèrent, mais au bout du troisième jour Derek passa beaucoup de temps seul avec lui car les autres devaient retourner à leurs vies. Il savait que lui aussi mais n'y arrivait pas.

Les heures, les jours passèrent sans que Derek ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de regarder les yeux toujours clos de son petit ami, avec l'espoir qu'il les ouvre à nouveau. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

**12 septembre 1921**

La lumière traversant en de fins rayons les rideaux clos de sa chambre lui firent mal aux yeux lorsqu'il tenta de les entrouvrir. Ses sens étaient brouillés, sa gorge lui faisait mal, Stiles ne voyait rien, n'entendait que le bruit de la pluie frappant contre les vitres. Où était-il ? Il avait mal partout, il le comprit en essayant de changer de position. Il était dans un lit, les draps n'étaient pas agréable tout comme son matelas qui lui faisait très mal au dos. Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et réussit cette fois-ci. Il était bien dans un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital plus particulièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que...essaya de dire Stiles mais sa voix se brisa dans une toux rauque.

Il passa sa main contre son front et ressentit une douleur dans tout son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration et remarqua un verre d'eau à sa droite. Il le prit et but une gorgée avec joie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Stiles essaya de se rappeler la dernière chose qu'il avait faite mais ses souvenirs étaient flous, comme cachés derrière un brouillard à travers lequel il ne pouvait pas voir. Il avait déjà ressentit ça auparavant, lors de lendemain de soirées un peu trop arrosées. Il soupira avec lassitude, se haïssant déjà pour ce qui était arrivé. Puis les souvenirs le frappèrent comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek, il se souvint de l'arrivée d'Isaac chez lui, puis celle de Scott. Les souvenirs de sa colère, de sa tristesse, de l'envie d'auto-destruction qui l'avait hantée pendant des jours...Sa gorge se serra en repensant à tout cela. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait été envoyé à l'hôpital ? Avait-il...fait une connerie ? Non. Stiles refusa catégoriquement cette idée. Les souvenirs reviendraient en temps et en heure, il fallait seulement attendre.

Malheureusement, Stiles remarqua qu'il allait devoir attendre seul car personne ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Est-ce parce que personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il fronça les sourcils et prit une expression dépitée en se disant que, peut-être, aucun de ses proches n'était venu le voir. Il rechangea de position, essayant de se redresser mais eu grand mal à bouger. Il réussit quand même, continuant à chercher dans ses souvenirs la moindre trace de ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Il attendit donc quelques longues minutes d'après ce qu'affichait l'horloge se trouvant sur le mur en face de lui. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et une petite infirmière qui fit une tête profondément étonnée en voyant que Stiles était réveillé entra dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes enfin éveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui envoya un immense sourire chaleureux que le jeune homme essaya de lui rendre.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je vais chercher le docteur Deaton.

Stiles soupira en voyant l'infirmière quitter la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Il détestait qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions. Le fameux docteur débarqua dans la pièce peu après, lui aussi semblait soulagé que le jeune homme soit sortis dans son coma.

-Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Stilinski ?

-Votre matelas n'est pas confortable, les draps grattent et j'ai mal à la tête. Mais sinon je vais super bien.

Le docteur sortit un stylo et écrivit quelques mots sur un dossier. Il releva ensuite la tête avec un sourire forcé.

-Je suis resté endormis combien de temps ? re-demanda-t-il.

-Six jours, répondit simplement Deaton.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Six jours?!

Le docteur hocha gravement la tête.

-C'est pas possible...murmura-t-il.

-J'ai bien peur que si. De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ? Nous supposons que vous avez fait une overdose de substances hallucinatoires qui, mêlée à une grande dose d'alcool, vous a plongé dans le coma.

-Je...

Les mots manquaient à Stiles. Il n'en revenait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Il était un bout du rouleau, beaucoup plus qu'il le pensait.

-Je ne me souviens de rien...

Deaton baissa les yeux avec dépit.

-Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je vais vous garder en observation jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tout va bien.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta à son tour la pièce, sous les yeux de Stiles qui trouvait cette situation de plus en plus dingue.

Il resta là, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital pendant de longues heures. L'infirmière lui apporta à manger et ce fut la seule distraction qu'il eut pendant ce laps de temps. Il ne voulait pas dormir -après tout il avait fait une sieste de six jours, la seule chose que Stiles voulait faire était de sortir de cet endroit. Il se dit qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester indéfiniment dans un lit, sans bouger, sans avoir à sortir, à vivre...Il ressentit un immense vide en repensant à cela, se demandant comment il avait pu accepter cette situation.

Stiles regarda donc les aiguilles de l'horloge bouger lentement, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre encore. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le docteur Deaton qui débarqua.

-Stiles t'es enfin sortis du sommeil ! s'exclama Scott en courant presque jusqu'à son lit.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'étouffait presque mais Stiles ne voulait pas l'obliger à se reculer, son ami semblait avoir attendu ce moment depuis des jours.

-Ouais, je sais que je suis du genre à dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Avec ces 6 jours d'affilés j'ai battu mon record !

Stiles sourit à ses mots et Scott fit de même en le relâchant. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'émotion.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller...avoua-t-il en s'asseyant près du lit.

Le patient baissa les yeux avec tristesse, s'en voulant d'avoir autant inquiété son meilleur ami.

-On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, tu le sais !

Scott laissa échapper un rire plein de sanglots.

-Heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi...

-Mais je suis là maintenant, alors on arrête tout ce mélodrame. Tout va bien !

Scott hocha la tête sans quitter son sourire qui montrait tout le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais une peur pareil compris ? menaça Scott.

-Chef, oui chef !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

À cette question Stiles fronça encore les sourcils.

-J'en sais rien, c'est très énervant. Je me souviens de ta visite, d'avoir attendu encore quelques temps sur mon canapé puis...Je crois que je suis allé dans la chambre...C'est très flou, comme d'essayer de se souvenir d'un rêve.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

-Cette fois j'ai touché le fond je crois, dit-il avec dépit.

-On dirait bien, admit Scott.

Stiles frappa sa tête contre son oreiller avec un grognement.

-Tu sais...commença Scott avant d'être coupé.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent en attendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit la personne débarquant dans sa chambre, haletante, l'observant avec d'immenses yeux qui laissaient transparaître un nombre indéterminable d'émotions.

-Derek...murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Stiles croisa son regard et son cœur se fendit en deux. Derek paraissait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des jours. Ses cheveux d'habitude parfaitement coiffés étaient en désordre, sa barbe qui était normalement parfaitement taillée était plus longue et il était rouge, comme s'il venait de courir.

Derek se figea lorsqu'il vit que Stiles était réveillé. Il n'osa plus faire un geste, sa respiration était difficile et la tension de la pièce monta d'un cran.

-Derek, Isaac, ton père et moi avons été à ton chevet pendant toute ta sieste, précisa Scott d'un ton enjoué.

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit les paroles de son meilleur ami. Derek était venu le voir ? Il s'était inquiété pour lui ? Même après tout ce qui était arrivé ? Il avait du mal à y croire mais d'après la tête de Derek, ça semblait vrai. Celui-ci ne disait rien, il ne faisait que fixer Stiles de ses yeux verts clairs. Les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, sans voir que cet échange mettait Scott assez mal à l'aise.

-Bon...Je vois que vous semblez avoir des choses à vous dire...

À ces mots il se leva, lança un dernier sourire plein de compassion à Stiles et quitta la pièce.

Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il se jeta presque sur Stiles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, plaquant le jeune homme contre son lit. Son baiser était haletant, comme s'il avait attendu ça pendant des jours, similaire à la première fois où il l'avait embrassé. Stiles fut d'abord étonné de ce changement radical de situation, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Derek était celui où il lui hurlait dessus de quitter sa maison et là il l'embrassait comme s'il était la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Mais l'étonnement laissa place à du soulagement, il força donc le baiser, essayant de le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. En vain, Derek finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Il resta suffisamment proche pour que Stiles puisse encore sentir son souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien, sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune.

-J'ai eu tellement peur...murmura Derek sans se reculer.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, c'était très déstabilisant.

-Je suis toujours vivant, précisa-t-il pour essayer de détendre la situation.

Derek sourit doucement et embrassa Stiles à nouveau, avec plus de légèreté cette fois. Mais le plus jeune décida qu'il était temps pour des explications, alors il repoussa son aîné.

-Attends, arrête moi si je me trompe mais...on n'était pas séparés ?

Derek pinça les lèvres et recula avec dépit. Il s'assit ensuite là où se trouvait auparavant Scott.

-Disons que c'est compliqué, essaya d'expliquer le plus vieux.

-Un peu oui, un jour tu me dis de dégager de chez toi et que c'est terminé et le jour d'après tu m'embrasses comme si on était sur le point de se marier. Tu comprends que je sois un peu perturbé par tout ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-En réalité je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dis de dégager, j'aurais fais pareil à ta place, avoua Stiles d'un ton léger même si dire ces mots était très dur pour lui qui avait nié cette évidence pendant des jours.

Derek parut étonné.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Si j'étais rentré dans ton appartement et que je t'avais vu dans le même lit qu'un autre homme, même si tu n'avais pas couché avec lui j'aurais réagis comme toi. Voire même pire.

C'était vrai, la jalousie peut mener à faire des choses extrêmes, Stiles le savait très bien. Derek soupira à ses paroles.

-Mais j'aurais quand même dû écouter ce que tu avais à dire, si je l'avais fais tu ne serais pas de ce lit d'hôpital, dit-il gravement.

-Comment ça ?

-Si on en avait parlé au lieu de s'engueuler comme on l'a fait tu n'aurais pas déprimé et tu...

Il eu des difficultés à finir sa phrase face au regard perplexe que lui lançait Stiles.

-...tu n'aurais pas fais cette connerie.

Stiles détourna les yeux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son petit-ami.

-Quelle connerie ? Tu penses que j'ai fais exprès de m'envoyer à l'hôpital ?

Il savait exactement ce que Derek pensait, il l'avait également envisagé mais il savait au fond de lui que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Il rit face à la mine perdue de son interlocuteur.

-Ce qui est arrivé m'a mis dans une grande déprime pendant plusieurs jours, je me suis senti vraiment mal j'avoue. Plus que jamais en réalité. Mais jamais je n'aurais essayé de me suicider, j'en suis certain !

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Toujours cette même question qui revenait sans cesse. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et se concentra, plus fortement qu'auparavant. Il était sûr de pouvoir se souvenir...Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant ce qui était arrivé. Il revoyait Scott quitter son appartement, puis il se revit allongé sur son canapé, il se rappela avoir mangé puis...Sa chambre, oui. Il était retourné à sa chambre, il se souvenait avoir pensé que le lit était plus confortable que son canapé. Et ensuite... ?

-Attends, j'essaye de m'en rappeler, dit-il à Derek.

Sa chambre. Le lit. Il était saoul, ça il s'en souvenait. Il serra les poings sous la frustration de ne pas réussir à se rappeler tout les détails. Le lit...Il n'y était pas retourné depuis que Derek l'avait surprit avec l'inconnu. Oui, l'inconnu, il avait laissé un autre joins dans la chambre de Stiles. Il se rappelait. Il se souvenait du stress qu'il avait ressenti après sa conversation avec Scott, la peur de ce qui allait arriver ensuite entre Derek et lui. Il se souvenait s'être dit que ce qu'avait laissé l'inconnu pouvait l'aider à se calmer.

-Oh le con...murmura Stiles en comprenant.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai encore fais une connerie, dit-il simplement.

Il passa la main sur son front. Il s'était lui-même envoyé dans ce lit d'hôpital mais sans que ce soit volontaire. Il était pathétique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'inquiéta Derek.

-Comme d'habitude, j'ai fais quelque chose sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mais je pense qu'on ne devrait plus en parler.

Il ne voulait pas revoir de la déception dans les yeux de son mentor, il savait à quel point il avait merdé, plus besoin d'en discuter. À son grand bonheur, ce ne fut pas de la déception qu'il vit chez Derek mais du soulagement. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-D'accord, si tu ne veux pas en parler je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux toujours me faire confiance après tout ce qui est arrivé...

-Je pense que je t'en ai suffisamment voulu pour ce que tu as fais et c'est toi qui est dans un lit d'hôpital, on peut dire que tu as payé pour tes conneries.

Stiles fit une grimace à Derek mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il était heureux de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux, même s'il était conscient qu'il leur faudrait encore du chemin pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient au début.

-Alors comme ça tu as passé beaucoup de temps à mon chevet ? le railla Stiles.

-C'est si étonnant ? C'est moi qui t'ait trouvé à moitié mort dans ta chambre après tout, je me devais de veiller sur toi.

-C'est toi qui m'a trouvé ? Tu venais pour quoi ?

-Pour qu'on parle de...de nous, de ce qui s'était passé. Scott est venu me voir et il m'a convaincu de te laisser une dernière chance.

Stiles soupira.

-Ce gamin peut se montrer très persuasif quand il veut, rit-il.

-Je l'ai remarqué, en tout cas je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fais sinon tu serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Le plus jeune lui sourit, plongeant à nouveau dans ses beaux yeux qui avaient retrouvés leur lumière.

-Si tu étais mort je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurais fais, avoua-t-il doucement.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Je...J'ai passé des jours entiers à espérer te voir te réveiller, assis là près de ton lit. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur.

Il serra sa main autour de celle de son petit-ami.

-Tu...

-Non, laisse moi finir, le coupa Derek.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-On a traversé tellement de choses et je...Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir et si on va réussir à recoller totalement les morceaux, mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime, alors on va continuer à se battre, déclara-t-il d'une voix fragile.

Derek baissa les yeux à ses mots. Stiles ne savait pas que c'était la première fois qu'il disait « je t'aime » depuis la mort de ses parents mais il savait que c'était important pour Derek. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux observer son petit-ami.

-On en vaut la peine, avoua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Derek sourit doucement. Stiles se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un temps qu'il ne comptait même plus.

* * *

_14 septembre 1921_

_Je n'ai pas écris dans ce journal depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, il est temps de faire un dernier point sur la situation. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Scott et mon père et ils sont retourné chez eux hier. Depuis, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Derek._

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui est arrivé, c'est dingue quand même...Je suis passé à deux doigts de mourir simplement à cause d'un verre d'alcool en trop et d'un joins fumé trop vite. Je suis presque sûr que c'est un signe me faisant comprendre qu'il faut vraiment que je me calme. J'ai donc décidé, avec Derek, d'écouter ce signe._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Derek m'a pardonné, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fais à sa place. Mais ça semble être le cas, il continues à vouloir être avec moi et je ne peux pas m'en plaindre. Je sais qu'il mérite mieux que moi, j'ai fais trop de conneries et je regretterai sans doute ce que je lui ai fais pendant tout le reste de ma vie mais il m'offre une nouvelle chance, je ne peux que lui en être redevable._

_Alors j'ai pris la décision de quitter Paris. C'est mieux comme ça. Derek veut m'accompagner, il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait plus la situation entre Peter et lui. Son oncle lui fait littéralement vivre un enfer et continuer à vivre dans son manoir avec lui devient impossible alors, même s'il préférerait rester dans la maison où il a grandi, il veut venir avec moi. Quitter la capitale était d'ailleurs son idée, il pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux, qu'on prenne du recul sur tout ça...Et il a raison. Du coup nous allons partir dans l'ouest, nous installer là bas et essayer de vivre plus calmement, loin de toute l'agitation de Paris._

_Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, ni si les choses vont redevenir comme avant entre Derek et moi. En réalité, je suis sûr que rien ne va devenir comme avant mais j'ai toujours un petit espoir._

_Quand je regarde en arrière, que je me rappelle de la personne que j'étais avant tout ça, le gamin amoureux d'une femme mariée qui rêvait de célébrité et que je le compare à ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. J'ai grandi, appris de nouvelle choses sur moi, sur la société, sur tout ce qui m'entoure, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, fait des erreurs et vécu un rêve éveillé pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal, le fait est que je suis une personne totalement différente. Dans quelques années je serai encore une nouvelle personne, avec d'autres opinions, de nouvelles histoires à raconter...C'est excitant de ne pas savoir qui je serai, comment le monde va évoluer. Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai Derek à mes côtés et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ferai des efforts, plus que jamais pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous._

_Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire dans ce journal. Peut-être, qui sait ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que dans quelques dizaines d'années d'autres personnes le trouveront et pourront suivre mes histoires d'amours compliquée et ma vie de jeune français essayant de devenir célèbre. Je me demanda ce qu'ils penseront de moi, si mon livre sera toujours lu dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, si je deviendrai un modèle pour les jeunes générations...Seul l'avenir nous le dira._

_En attendant je vais continuer à travailler, m'installer avec Derek, essayer de fonder une nouvelle vie même si on sait que nous allons devoir faire face à d'autres obstacles. Mais nous serons ensemble, nous allons continuer à nous battre, contre nos propres démons comme contre ceux des autres._

**FIN**


End file.
